The Two Slytherins
by Uniqua123
Summary: Lonely, depressed and heartbroken, Hermione turns to Blaise for support, and ends up getting a lot more :) What happens when Blaise's best friend, Draco, steps in to steal his girl? Not canon. No war. No Voldemort - Yet. Smut, romance, a bit of action. Plot. DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. If you are here, you are like me, a lover of the smut and/or lemon ;) **

**I do not judge, and hopefully nor will any other readers. **

**I have recently become familiar with lemon fics, especially those including the Much Loved Hermione Granger and Much Hated Draco Malfoy (unless you're like me and you love him!).**

**A few warnings before you embark on the adventure that is my story :D **

_**I am still relatively young, so a few of the more intimate details may not be... accurate. **_

_**This is completely off canon. None of the plots will match those in the original books except the characters and some aspects of their personalities. **_

_**There is no war, no Voldemort, no Death Eaters. Just normal prejudice between the rich, the poor, the brave, the sneaky. But, Harry's parents are still dead. He lives with Ron and his parents. **_

_**There will be small plots, but mostly my attempts at smut.**_

_**OOC Hermione.**_

_**OOC Draco.**_

_**OOC Blaise.**_

_**Sorry for the very cliche Head Boy, Head Girl scenario...**_

_**/claps hands/ Now we BEGIN! **_

* * *

><p>Hermione gently caressed her scalp with her apple scented shampoo, mentally groaning at the thought of double potions tomorrow. No matter how much she loved the subject itself, that didn't hide the fact that it was taught by the most awful teacher Hermione had ever come across.<p>

"Shit!" Hermione swore, as shampoo entered her eye.

Equally exhausted and tired, her roommate, and Head Boy, Draco entered the dorm, throughly pissed off after losing a Quidditch match to Gryffindor. Again. Thinking the dorm would be empty, as it usually is, so he could soak in a hot bath, Draco stormed in, threw his clothes onto the floor, and threw the bathroom door open, Shocked out of skin to see naked and flustered Granger already in there.

"What the _fuck_?" She screamed, tugging at the shower curtain, using it to hide her glory.

"Shit!" Draco swore, trying to cover his eyes but failing.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked.

"Trying to take a shower!"

"Well I'm using it, so get lost," Hermione snapped, biting her lip nervously, wondering what Draco's taunt abs felt like. It had been a long time she she'd seen a good looking guy naked.

"You know what? I don't think I will. Maybe I'll join you," He smirked, but Hermione could see the hints of shyness in his face, fear of being rejected.

"Do what you like," Hermione huffed, turning away from him, secretly ecstatic at the thought of Draco showering with her.

An awkward silence ensued for a few moments, before Draco quickly hopped inside the shower, staring intently at Hermione's ass. Hermione continued to silently wash all traces of shampoo out of her hair, blushing furiously at the thought of Draco behind her. More minutes passed in silence, the only sound being the water making contact with the cold surface. Suddenly, when Hermione thought nothing was going to happen, and Draco geniunely wanted to use the shower, and thought this was the best way to torment her while waiting, she felt two strong hands grip her butt, and then soft lips kissing the back of her neck. Not sure what else to do, Hermione lent back slightly.

"Y-You're-" Draco coughed awkwardly. "You're alright with this?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered softly in reply.

"Good," Draco grunted, before turning Hermione swiftly, so they were face to face. Draco had planned to give her the kiss of a lifetime, but was distracted by the warmth of her eyes. By how long her eyelashes were. It was Hermione who eventually cleared her throat.

"So the rumours aren't true then," She stated.

Draco raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in response.

"You know, about you being some sort of Sex God," She informed him.

"I'm usually better," Draco said.

"So you've done this before," Hermione noted.

Draco chose not to answer her and instead forced his lips onto hers, once the surprise and roughness of it had worn off, Hermione began to soften and relax into Draco's arm which were around her waist. Hermione then began nibbling on his lip and playing expertly with his tounge, causing Draco to sigh into her mouth.

"So you've done this before," Draco pulled away, and imitated her.

"Yes, Malfoy, I've kissed someone before," Hermione replied sarcastically, choosing not to let on how much she'd done.

Draco shrugged, and then decided to speed things up. He lifted her up and pushed her so her back was on the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, the sound of skin on skin loud and echoing, and Draco began massaging her inner thigh, his finger creeping upwards. Soon, their lips parted and Draco explored her body with his mouth, sucking on her neck, shoulders, and nipples. Through all of this, Hermione could only clutch onto his back and try not to scream in pleasure.

Feeling very happy at the thought of Gryffindor Princess; Hermione Granger, groaning and moaning in pleasure because of him, he slipped a finger into her opening. He heard her moan.

"You like that, do you Granger?" He asked, adding another finger.

"MmHmm," She sighed.

"Tell me you love it, Granger," He ordered, halting the work his fingers were doing.

"Malfoy.." She pleaded.

"Tell me you love it Granger!"

"I love it," She whispered.

Draco resumed his previous action, and added two more fingers into Hermione's cunt.

"Malfoy!" She yelled in pleasure. "Don't stop," She begged.

"Wasn't planning on it," He grunted.

The wet couple continued grinding on each other, Draco had pulled out his fingers and they were now heatedly kissing. Finally, after Hermione had experienced two orgasms, she halted her lips and got to her knees. Knowing what she planned on doing, Draco made no objection.

Without fear, Hermione used the tip of her tounge to moisten the head, then slowly wrapped her lips around it, moving up and down and a excruciatingly painful pace for Draco. After A While, her pace became faster and harder until the whole length of Draco was in Hermione's mouth. Though he wanted it to last longer, Draco squirted into her mouth, and she swallowed it, liking the thought of Draco being inside her.

"You've definitely done that before," Draco said in mild shock, once his orgasm had eased over.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione winked, before leaping onto Draco's front, her opening on top of his member.

Seeing the desire in her eyes, Draco got ready to enter her. Unwillingly, however, he asked her a question.

"Be honest. Have you done this before?"

Biting her lip, Hermione shook her head once. Admitting she was still a virgin.

Against his will, Draco's cock shot up at the thought of entering a tight pussy.

Without any more words, Draco slowly entered her, savouring every moment his dick had to force its way in, the way her walls were tight around him, not even caring about the blood.

"Oh," Hermione exhaled.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, slightly comcerned.

"No," She answered truthfully, only feeling small discomfort.

He continued sliding in and out of her at a steady pace, letting her get used to the feeling. After five or so pushes, he got faster and faster and so on until Hermione's head began bouncing somewhat painfully against the wall behind her, her sweat replacing the water from the shower. Just as they were both on the verge of coming, Draco stopped and stared at her lips, making her blush. Then he leant in and gave her a kiss that gave her a tingling sensation, his tounge moved around inside her, until she couldn't help but squirt all over him. Draco smiled, as that was exactly what he wanted.

"Now me," He said into her ears.

And he began pounding her mercilessly, as if he had forgetten she was a virgin. Every time he went in Hermione groaned in pain and pleasure. It was five minutes later, when he finally came inside of Hermione. The two remained wet and entangled in the bath for a few silent, but peaceful moments, before Draco allowed Hermione to climb down. Not sure what to do, she stepped out of the bath suddenly self-conscious. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door. Before she left, Draco called something to her;

"Amazing fuck, Granger,"

"The rumours are true," She said fleetingly, exiting the room.

Draco then began washing himself, not because he felt dirty, however.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Okay. I wrote my FIRST EVER smut chapter. Please let me know how I did, and if I should just leave this as a one-shot? And if you feel comfortable telling me, any ideas on how to spice things up between them are VERY welcome :D<strong>

**So anyways, Flamingo's are white and I'm gone! Peace.**

**-Melanie**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Draco and Hermione's encounter. The two had barely exchanged a sentence, Draco only nodding whenever he saw her and Hermione giving the faintest smile. It was easy to avoid one another as Hermione spent most of her time in the Library. The two didn't think too much of what happened, other than the fact that it was a good time, even Hermione who had lost her virginity didn't feel to emotional about what happened. She didn't exactly flourish at the thought that it was with Draco, but she couldn't say it wasn't an excellent shag. However, both of them had been acting differently since the encounter.

"Hey babe," Someone called to Hermione as she walked down the hall, her cloak in her bag.

"Blaise," Hermione said in greeting, her voice lacking his excitement and happiness.

"Woah. What's the deal?" Blaise asked in surprise. Granger was usually very happy to see me, he thought.

"Nothin - Blaise! Let go of me!" She slapped at his hands that were attempting to hug her.

"What the _fuck_, Granger? Why so frigid?" Blaise blustered.

"I don't want you to touch me, okay? What's so fucking hard to understand?" Hermione hissed.

"You've been acting like this since last Friday. What's the matter? Have you got a boyfriend?" Blaise frowned, he didn't particularly like the thought of Hermione having a boyfriend, she was good company and made him laugh, not to mention she had a striking body.

"No," Hermione snapped. "I just don't want to get touched up by you, anymore,"

"Oh," Blaise's hands flopped at his side. "I see."

"Great," Hermione made to walk off.

"Draco, isn't it?" Blaise called after her.

In a flash, Hermione whipped round, taking two long strides towards Blaise, until their noses were only inches apart. "What?"

"Chill. I only meant he's been feeding you shit about me, hasn't he?"

Hermione took a short sigh in relief. "Please," She scoffed. "Malfoy is the last person I'd go to for advice or for anything, really."

"Whatever. But something's happened to make you just go off me like this,"

"Goodbye Zabini," Hermione said offhandedly, sauntering away.

On her walk back to her Dorm, Hermione thought about Blaise. Then Draco. She couldn't deny that Blaise had been exactly what she had needed. Ron had dumped her publicly and in front of the girl he was leaving her for; Camille Williams. It had been a humiliating moment, Hermione couldn't even find it in her to reply to all of his - mostly false - accusations. She just let him keep hurling them at her, with no mercy, sparing none of Hermione's feelings. She could admit that her and Ron's relationship was going nowhere, it was purely because everyone expected them to, that they got together, but in all reality there was no real love or passion. Hermione was well over it by now, it had happened the previous May, a good five months ago. But she would never forget how hurt Ron - her best friend - had made her feel. The incident had changed Hermione, however, and she thought it was for the best. Pre-Breakup, Hermione was soft, and kind, and mild mannered, shy, a bookworm, a _pushover_. It made her sick to think of all the crap she'd had to deal with from Ron and the other third of the _Golden Trio_. But now, she swears whenever, she's bold, sarcastic, still kind on a basic level, but doesn't overdo it, manners are only used in formal situations and apart from that, she never gives a flying fuck. She had remained friends with Harry and Ginny mainly because they hadn't embarrassed her in front of the school and they had been there for her the previous six years. Harry tried hard with Hermione, sitting next to her in some classes, eating lunch with her, talking to her, informing her of the new Gryffindor couples. Even Ginny, who silently agreed with her brother that Hermione was overbearing, made an effort to keep her in the group. Hermione didn't bother to return the efforts, and they soon replaced her with Luna. Hermione did begin to feel slightly lonely when the year started in September, and she found herself completely alone with the likes of Draco, but Blaise soon sorted that. The two often met up, flirted, groped each other, Blaise had even fingered her once or twice and Hermione would return the favour by giving him a hand or blow job. It was a pleasurable distraction from the fact that she was a loner. Soon, she began walking with a spring to her step, her self confidence sky rocketed, and she patched things up with Ron, though she still didn't converse or mingle with him unless she had to. Draco. Hermione couldn't name it, but after their time together last week, she felt she couldn't or more accurately _shouldn't_ spend time with Blaise anymore. Plus, his attraction and appeal had drastically worn off. All Hermione could really think about was how better he might look if his hair was platinum blonde, his eyes steely grey, and his skin pale - no racism intended -.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called nervously, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Ron," She nodded her head.

She continued down the hall, headed for the Library, thoughts already away from the ginger, but surprisingly, Ron pursued her.

"So, how are things? Harry tells me you're a bit-"

"I'm a bit what?" She demanded sharply, still not turning her head to face him.

"Nothing, just lone - I mean, fine. It's just that we've noticed you don't really hang around with anyone else," He stammered.

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled wryly. "Well, that could be because I once had two amazing best friends. They were like, awesome," She began sarcastically, causing Ron to squirm. "I loved them both. So one day I started dating the funny one. It was good. Well. Not great. But good. It wasn't going last, and I was fine with that, just biding my time till he told me it was over. So after I got a bit fed up, I decided to do it myself. I walked into the Hall, saw him laughing and talking to this girl, you know her? Camille? And I asked if we could speak in private. And he flared up at me. Called me all sorts of names. Told me he'd never date someone like me ever again. So I'm sorry if I don't have very many friends. I've just kinda lost faith in the whole 'friendship' thing," Hermione finished up, glancing at Ron and pleased to see him blush bright red.

"Hermione, please understand," He started, pleadingly.

"No," She cut him of firmly. "I don't _want_ to understand. I want you and the rest of your _clique_ to understand, I stay by myself for a very specific reason. I. Don't. Like. People. Especially, good old, Gryffindors," The truth had come out. She eyed him pointedly, daring him to protest. His Gryffindor traits won, and he burst.

"You know what Hermione? All we've ever done is stand by you! Protected you! We had your back! Even Ginny! She was your best friend for six years. Does that mean nothing to you? You're just evi-" He was interrupted.

"Unless my ears deceive me, I believe the Mudblood told you to fuck off," A smooth voice drawled.

Sighing heavily, not really wanting to be in this particular situation, Hermione shot him a look. One which said butt the fuck out.

"Oh get lost Malfoy," Ron said dismissively, expecting Hermione to join him.

"No, how about you fuck the hell off, Ron?" Hermione said.

"W-wha?" He blustered.

"Go back to Camille. I'm sure she'll be happy to stand by you and protect you and have your back and be Ginny's bosom buddy,"

"Right, be like that. Bye Hermione," Ron replied curtly, regaining his composure in the presence of Draco.

Hermione didn't even nod, before turning round and continuing her journey to the Library.

"Wait! Granger, wait up," Draco called.

Not slowing down, Draco cast a freezing spell on her. This annoyed Hermione to no ends.

"The fuck?!" She asked, once he unfroze her.

"You didn't wait," He stated simply.

"Oh whatever,"

The two continued to walk in silence, until they reached the Library and Hermione went to sit down at a desk right at the back, out of everyone's view. When Draco made to sit opposite her, she gave him a long cold and unwelcoming stare.

"What? I'm not allowed to sit here?" He questioned.

"No. I don't want you near me,"

"That wasn't the case last week, when you were screaming my-"

"Shut up," She spat harshly, not liking the smirk he wore.

"So what was that? Him trying to win you over again?" Draco asked, sliding into the seat, finding himself slightly irritated at the fact Ron had been speaking with Hermione, she could do better. Not _much_ better, but better nonetheless.

"You know, I came here to read,"

"Well?" He persisted.

"Him and Harry think I have no friends," Her lips curled instinctively at the thought of all of them discussing her and how lonely she was.

"Well, you don't," Draco told her lightly.

"What?"

"They're right. You have zero friends. It's like you stopped caring,"

"I did,"

"Right. Well, how's that working out for you?"

"Perfectly fine. I mean, I fucked the hottest guy in school, right?"

Draco barked out a loud laugh. "That you did. Though, I'm not particularly your friend,"

"I didn't think you were,"

"Why don't you just patch things up with them? You couldn't have meant what you said about hating people. Especially your own kind,"

"It's all true. It sounds stupid, but Gryffindors think they're the fucking dog's dinner, strutting around school like they're kings. Just due to the fact that they're brave or whatever. It makes me sick. What gave him the right to speak to me the way he did last May? Shit all, that's what. So fuck him, and fuck them. I hate them all," She explained firmly, not really meaning the last part.

"You know, it really turns me on when you swear,"

"Go suck yourself, Malfoy," She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you do it for me?"

"Why don't you go find one of your usual Slytherin Sluts, and get her to do it,"

Draco twitched uncomfortably.

"While I'm on the point. I haven't seen or heard one of late. What happened? You turn asexual overnight?"

"No, I just-"

"Aw. Thoughts of me in your head? Can't bear the thought of being with anyone else?" She teased humourlessly.

"Fuck off, Granger, you know you feel the same way about me too, you lost your virginity. You've probably been obsessing over me all week,"

"Per-lease. I had just about enough sexual activity before you, to say, you weren't my first in everything. You just sorta sealed the deal,"

"Really? And who gave you the time of day, before I came along a took a shag?"

The careless way that he referred to their night together, fuelled Hermione to say what she did.

"No one, special. Just Zabini,"

"Keep dreaming, muddy,"

"Hey don't believe me if you don't want to. But why else would he chase me down the halls? Certainly not say 'hi'"

"You fucking whore," Is all Draco said, before departing the small desk.

It was after he left, that Hermione realised Draco had revealed that he couldn't get thoughts of her out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai again x3 I felt this chappie was extremely rushed, and was a bit sad because it contained no smut. But, I just couldn't find a place to fit it in. I could've done some hot angry lurvin, but I don't think the Hermione I created (DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE ANY OF THE HP CHARACTERS, I AM JUST REFERRING TO THE PERSONALITY CHANGE I DID) would be up to that. But anyways, read and enjoy.<strong>

-Melanie


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaise! You fucking slag," Draco yelled as soon as he entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hey, Draco," Pansy called lightly, head buried in a book.

"Pansy," He said through gritted teeth, not in the mood for her.

"Blaise isn't here. He'll be back soon though," Pansy informed him.

"Fine," Draco breathed, plonking himself down in a chair.

"What are you reading?" He asked after moments of silence.

"This Muggle book. They're not too bad, you know? They sure do have a wild imagination,"

"Oh really? What would your beloved father say if he heard that kind of talk?"

"Too bad I'll never find out," Pansy retorted. "So what has Blaise done now? Must be something bad, I mean you're hardly one to call someone else a slag,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"It means that you've fucked every girl from fourth to seventh year in this school. Except the Gryffindors,"

"Not every girl," Draco argued.

"Come on, Drakey," Pansy sang teasingly. "No need to lie to me, I've known you since the womb. You've fucked every girl possible, I'm just glad I was the first one. At least I have a title,"

"It was only cause you were available and around,"

"And you loved me. Maybe not that way, but you loved me,"

"Whatever, Pansy," Draco sighed, silently agreeing with her.

"So who's the new girl? None of the Slytherin's or I would know,"

"How would you know?" He questioned.

"Since you left, I've been running this joint. The girls fucking adore me. They tell me everything, and the last girl who came running to me telling me she was falling in love with you was Sasha Hadley. And that was three weeks ago,"

"Eurgh," He shuddered. "That bitch was clingy as fuck. And a disaster in bed. Apparently she can't handle pain,"

"Too much information Draco, but anyways, who has been fulfilling your needs of late?"

"Nobody,"

"Draco,"

"Nobody,"

"Dracoo-"

"Fine. It's a Gryffindor, that's all I'm fucking telling you,"

"Oh," Pansy's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "How the fuck did you do that? They don't mingle with us, especially you," She frowned.

"Yeah, well this one does,"

"Wow. Kudos to you. I'd congratulate you more, but Blaise beat you to it months ago,"

"What?" He quipped sharply.

"You know? Him and that Granger girl? Top of the class in everything, social pariah, dumped by Weasel? They hooked up a few times," She explained.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Draco growled.

"I-I thought you knew," She faltered, wary of his temper.

"Don't you think I would've said something? Mentioned it at least once?" He shouted.

"Mentioned what?" Asked a dark and handsome male, as he slid into the room.

"The fact that you fucked Granger," Pansy crudely explained.

"Ah," Blaise said, sitting down by Pansy.

"Is it true?" Draco demanded.

"Yeah. Hermione and I used to hang,"

"No. Did you fuck her?"

"No. Never went there, she was always adamant about that,"

"And you stuck around? Even with no sex?" Pansy gasped.

"Well yeah, she's cool to talk to, and her body was enough to satisf-"

"Shut up." Draco growled.

"Wha-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He repeated.

"Why? You got a crush on the Mudblood?" Blaise taunted, as Pansy eyes grew in realisation.

"Go fuck yourself, Zabini," Draco spat, before exiting the room.

III

Draco entered his Common Room angrily, for reasons he couldn't name. For some reason, the thought of Blaise with Hermione, his hands on her, her hands on him, the two of them that close, made Draco extremely angry. Maybe even, jealous. He wasn't in love with her, not at all, but he thought of her as his. Even if for the short time he was fucking her, that she shouldn't be associated with any other men, especially hot ones like Blaise. None of the other girls he'd been with had spared a glance at other boys. This feeling was foreign to him.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted politely as he stepped in the room, she was bent over some parchment, her pen moving rapidly.

"So you and Blaise, huh?"

"Oh, erm, yeah," Hermione blushed, she regretted revealing that to Draco. Deeply.

"How long?" He sat down opposite her, his voice deadly calm.

"Malfoy, really? It doesn-"

"How long?" He asked again.

"Since September,"

"It's November now. When did it end?"

"About week ago," Hermione admitted shyly.

Draco paused, realising she had just admitted something he wasn't sure he knew what to do with.

"It won't happen again," He stated.

"Oh really? And why not?" She challenged.

"Because I said so," He argued.

"What gives you the authority?"

"This," Draco said, before pummelling her with his lips, his tongue found its way into her mouth, and the two danced together. Then, Draco's lips began to explore once more, stopping briefly at her neck, kissing it softly and tenderly, causing Hermione to moan. He then sucked at her nipples, until they were hard between his teeth. Hermione grabbed onto his back, running her fingers down his spine. And before they both knew it, Hermione was naked and Draco's tongue was in her entrance, leaving his mark all over it. Unable to manage anything else, Hermione only pushed her hips closer to his head, willing, pleading him to go deeper inside of her. When he had finished, he picked her up bridal style, with her clothes, took her into his room, threw her on the bed and leaped in after her.

"So, about Blaise?" He asked, clutching at her waist.

"Won't happen again," She breathed, and began stroking his face.

"You were pretty tight, Granger, last week. So I thought you were telling the truth when you said you were a virgin.

"I was," She protested.

"But Blaise, he wouldn-"

"I never had sex with Blaise -though I had plenty chances to- solely because it didn't feel like this when I was with him," She explained softly, hoping she wasn't revealing just how infatuated she'd become with Draco in the short hour he had left her in the Library.

"I wish I could tell you something like that," Draco whispered inadvertently, lost in her eyes.

"Well you can't. So it doesn't matter, it's not I'm in love or something," She suddenly stiffened under his hands, Draco chose not to notice.

"Neither am I. I'm just saying, this reputation I have as some sort of pervert is kinda getting on my nerves now,"

"Well why don't you try being in a relationship rather than someones vagina?" She asked rather sharply, sitting up in the bed.

"Woah, easy. Where you going?"

"Back to bed,"

"But we haven't even fucked yet,"

"Don't be funny," She said, collecting all her clothes of the floor.

"I'm not," He protested, getting out of bed to stop her.

"Hermione," He breathed on her neck, holding her close. "What if I try the relationship thing with you?"

"Oh, sure," She scoffed. "Like I want anyone to know about this,"

"Right," Draco replied, trying hard not to let his hurt and anger enter his voice. "We're not friends. But let's change that, right? There must be something there, you're the only girl I've had who lasted longer that a week,"

"What about Pansy?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well I lo-" He hesitated. "Pansy was different,"

"Right. So say I agree to this bullshit, we keep it on the down low, right?"

"Wouldn't your numerous suitors finding out, would we?"

"Wouldn't want Harry or Ron finding out, more like," Hermione sighed, luckily Draco didn't hear.

"So we're doing this? We're...together?"

"Yes, Draco. I'm trying, purely because, now that I've put Blaise off, there's not really anyone else," Hermione lied.

"Not funny,"

"So what do you wanna do? Shag?" She inquired, turning around in his arms so they were face to face.

"So fucking much. But I feel I should get to know you better. So let's get the ice cream and have a nice, deep, conversation,"

"How about we get the ice cream, and eat it off nice deep places?" Hermione winked.

"I'll get the ice cream,"

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say this time, except I may have rushed their relationship on a bit too much, but no worries, I shall slow it down.<strong>

**-Melanie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note at the beginning for a change xD **

**Decided to do this from Hermione's point of view, as I'm not good at Third Person. Tell me how you think I did. Also, this is in present tense. I've decided if it's in first person I'll do present tense and third person in past tense. Sorry for any confusion, I'm a very awkward writer. **

**-Melanie**

* * *

><p>Groaning, I re-read the last paragraph of the book I've been reading. I just can't seem to understand it, and I know exactly why. Fucking, Malfoy. Or <em>Draco<em>, as I should probably call him. He's great in bed, although we've only been to bed once. Extremely good looking, and after seeing a slightly softer side to him, maybe he is an okay person to lose my virginity to. But ever since we started dating four weeks ago, we haven't had sex and all he wants to do is talk, and I can't get him off my mind. Another infuriating thing about him is that he makes me revert back to Old Hermione. All giggles and smiles. I can't seem to _not_ care about him, it's very humiliating. Plus, I'm starting to miss having friends. If Ginny was around, I could tell her all of this and she'd offer me advice, and maybe my head wouldn't hurt constantly. But she's not; I don't particularly want _her_ around, just someone, anyone. It can't be normal that my boyfriend is my only friend.

"Hey, Blaise," I wave, regretting almost as soon as I do it.

He glances over to me, disbelieving, then shuffles on as if he has not seen me. I rush over to him.

"Blaise!" I grab his shoulder. "You can stop ignoring me,"

"Me?" He asks sarcastically. "You're the one ignoring me,"

"Well, I'm not anymore," I say.

"Woo-hoo! Call the Minister,"

"Don't patronise me, Blaise," I scowl. "I'm trying to be nice,"

"Better late than never, I guess," He comments meanly.

"How've you been?" I ask, as we begin walking down the shelfs of books together.

"Not to great after your boyfriend verbally attacked me,"

"I haven't had a boyfriend since May."

"C'mon. The whole of Slytherin know he's with _someone_, and I know it has to be you. Who else would've gotten so angry when he found out about us,"

My cheeks glow red when Blaise refers to him and I as us. "Well, we weren't dating back then."

"So what were you doing? Draco doesn't just blow up like that over some Muggle."

"We had sex," I shrug my shoulders as if it's no big deal, but Blaise of all people knows it is. "Just once," I add.

"So you slept with him. What did he have to do? Spend weeks talking to you? Getting to know you? Being your friend? Wait, no, that was me."

"Blaise, come on," I say pleadingly.

"Whatever. Fuck Draco if you want to," He brushes me off.

"It was different with him. I felt different. I'm sor-"

"Don't apologise, I get it. It just sucks that you're with Draco."

"It did for me at first too," I tell him, consolingly.

"I'm glad," He smiles at me, and I relax, knowing that the worst is at least over.

"What book you after?" I ask, smiling.

"This Muggle Book, by that Bronte girl you always talked about, I've read Jane Eyre,"

"Oh, so you did read it," I grin coyly. "Surprised you came to the Library to find it, didn't think you'd want to be caught by one of your Slytherin's looking for a Muggle book."

"What Slytherin would be in this section of the Library anyways?" He laughs, gesturing to the sign above us, reading; Muggle Studies.

"True," I reply.

"I'm also looking for the remedy to this flu thing for Pansy." He adds after a while.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "How come?" I continue, remembering when I had to practically beg Blaise to _return_ a book for me because I was ill, and here he is, searching through the Library so he could cure _Pansy_.

"She's ill, and Draco's busy so I said I'd do it," He explains.

"And she didn't have to beg you to, you did it willingly," My voice is unexepectedly clipped.

"Pansy Draco and I have been friends since birth." He responds, sharply.

"You couldn't even hand in an overdue book for me when I was ill,"

"Oh come on, you're not mad, are you?" He demands incredulously.

"Yes!" I yell, suddenly. "I am fucking mad, because you go on about what a good friend you were to me, and you never did me one favour unless it included sticking your tongue inside me!"

"What the fuck? Don't get on your high horse, I was there for you, but I'm a man and I have needs. And you don't seem so cut up with Draco putting stuff inside you and he hasn't spent a quarter of the time with you that I did, and he never will because he doesn't care!"

"You were supposed to be my friend!"

"Please, we were just fuck buddies without the fuck," He sneers.

"Fuck you," I hiss.

"No thanks, Granger, I don't use Draco's leftovers," He calls after me.

I am already walking away by time he says Granger. The tears don't come, even though I'm practically forcing them to, so I just storm out the library, my face pained and dry, empty of the tears that would attract some pity. Soon I find a dark corner and I fling myself in it. The tears eventually follow, finally. And I bawl. Loudly, holding back nothing. I cry until no sound comes out, and I can't tell my snot from my tears. Until my ribs ache, and my head is numb. I don't even know why I'm crying this badly. Blaise isn't my friend, so what. I'm used to having no friends. Maybe it just hurt when he confirmed all my fears about Malfoy? Sure, he spends significant amounts of time with me, but all he does is ask me questions, he's never romantic, he never fucks me, and whenever he's out, he's always with Pansy and Blaise. After going through my thoughts, I find I am actually jealous. Not of Pansy. But of Draco. He has friends, friends he's had since birth. Birth. People he can trust, confide in, joke with, be with. I have nobody. This never used to bother me. But it does now, to the point where I am considering retuning to my old friends. Maybe we haven't known each other since the departure of the womb, but six years is still long. And I did trust them, with my life. I did love them, too. And when I was with them, other people came to us, Luna, Ernie, Dean, Parvati, a constant flow of people.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" I haven't heard my name in so long, unless from a Professor.

"Or do you prefer Mudblood?" The girl asks, lending me her hand.

"Granger's fine," I answer gruffly, taking her hand.

"Okay then, Granger. I, for one, prefer people to use the name my parents gave me,"

Which is Millicent. She's in my year, and she's a Prefect and a Slytherin. Instinctively, I grab my hand out of hers.

"Are you okay?" She asks, ignoring my obvious hostility.

"Yea-" I choke. "Ye-" I choke again. "No. I'm shit," I say instead, and the tears return.

Before I can even wipe them away or run, I am encircled by two strong, warm arms, sniffling into Millicent's hair.

"I'm sorry," I tell her when I pull away.

"What for? It's a pleasure seeing a Gryffindor cry,"

"Okay," I chuckle.

"Wanna talk?" She offers.

"Why'd you help me? And call me by my first name?" I persist.

"We're not criminals you know. Just normal teenagers, like you," She informs me, rather sharply.

"Yeah, I know," I say.

"Anyways. Why aren't you with Potter?"

"Cause I told him to eat my shit," I answer with a grin.

"Those kind of comments do usually end a friendship,"

"Yep, seems they do,"

"Let's walk?"

"Sure,"

And we walk. I don't do much talking, and neither does Millicent. Or, Milli, as she told me to call her. I find that her sense of humour is just as fucked up as mine. And she swears almost as much as I do. And her Mother's cousin is a Muggle, and she usually spends a lot of time with her during the Holidays, so she's not as prejudice as the rest of her house. I also find that I like her. Although she's not exactly kind, and the only reason she stopped to help me was because she thought I was shagging someone, she's not cruel, or vicious. She used to be bulky and sour, which made people think she was mean, so she began acting mean, but since last year when she joined the Quidditch team, though she's quite muscly, she's toned. And a lot thinner. The weight loss from her face gives her eyes the room they deserve. They are large, but beautiful, and the darkest blue, with long eyelashes to frame them. I'm surprised I couldn't see this when she was bigger.

"Why are we going to your Common Room?" I ask.

"We're having a party. They said bring fire-whisky or a date, any house, except Gryffindor of course, so I'm bringing you,"

"Mil, I am not going into the Slytherin Common Room," I insist.

"What happened to that bravery I was counting on,"

"Fine line between bravery and stupidity,"

"Phew. I thought you little shits didn't know,"

"Oh fuck off," I laugh. "I can't go in there, I have powerful enemies in there,"

"Just come on, what better way to deepen our friendship than with a drunken game of truth or dare,"

"Erm, a drunken game of truth or dare anywhere but your Common Room,"

"Funny girl," She says, pulling me by my arm through her portrait, I am so surprised, I don't even hear when she mutters the password.

"This is my date; Hermione Fucking Granger! Yes, we are both lesbian lovers," Millicent announces once we're inside.

A couple of the "dates" from the other houses, mainly Hufflepuff, laugh nervously, but every other Slytherin eyes me.

"Homophobic. Something else to add to the list of Golden Slytherin Traits," I say, earning a bark of laughter from Milli.

"Granger?" I hear Malfoy's voice croak.

"Malfoy," I barely glance at him. "Let's go get changed, Mil?" I suggest seductively, and she takes my hand and leads me to her room, both of us in peals of laughter.

"You're fucking awesome," She tells me, while stripping out of her uniform.

"I know I am," I tell her, pulling on the rather tight black skirt she gave me.

"Best friends?" She asks, pointing out her pinkie.

"We're fucking stripping in front of each other. Of course," I say, twisting my pinkie with hers.

"Let's go?" I ask.

"Wait," And her fingers fumble in my hair, plaiting it neatly down my head.

"Thanks," I breathe, taken aback by the gesture.

"Ready?" She asks, her eyes gleaming.

"I was born ready," I confirm, and hand in hand we both speed down to the Common Room.

When we enter, everyone is gathered in a tight circle, it is mostly just the seventh years, the younger ones must've been told to fuck off. Though they don't seem drunk, the way each movement is slowed and takes such effort I can tell they aren't far off it.

"Hermione!" Blaise garbles. "Come, sit with us. Drink some of the veriteserum and play," He continues, taking a large sip of what I think is the veriteserum.

I turn to Mili while throwing Blaise the dirtiest look. I make to sit by Mili and her friend Anna, though Anna doesn't seem friendly, but Blaise drags me down so I'm practically on his lap. Pansy gives me a knowing look, but then shrugs and looks away. Under normal circumstances, I'd slap Blaise and depart his arms, but he seems extremely drunk, and I kinda like the attention he's giving me in front of Draco.

"I'm sorry about before," He whispers, soberly, into my ears, which contradicts the amount of firewhisky I can smell on his breath.

"Okay, rules are, every player has to drink a flask of the veriteserum that Draco so kindly made for us-" Pansy informs me, I glance at Draco slightly impressed. "Then we begin truth or dare, every time you blush you drink a shot of fire-whisky. Got it?" Surprisingly, Pansy doesn't seem drunk.

"Got it," I tell her, tilting my head back to drink the potion. Immediately, my mind is clouded, and I don't recognise the filter between my thoughts and speech anymore.

"Okay, okay guys! I'm starting," A girl I recognise as Daphne Greengrass shouts, staring at me.

"Blaise," She announces. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," He replies.

"Okay," Her eyes are gleaming, and from the corner of my eye I notice Pansy stiffen. Definitely not drunk. "What do you think of Granger?"

Not really surprised, I merely take a sip from the glass I received earlier, looking as uninterested as possible, though very curious to hear his answer, now that he has to tell the truth. Milli winks at me, and I wink back.

"She's pretty damn hot," He says, and everyone in the circle begin laughing besides me, Mili, Pansy and Draco. "And great company," This time he winks at me. I blush furiously. No one notices.

"So it's just the sex that makes her attractive then?" Daphne pries.

"No, no. She's great to talk to as well, I'm actually pretty pissed at myself for walking out on her at the library earlier,"

"Fuck," I mutter, not missing that Blaise hadn't told them we hadn't had sex.

"Oh, and what happened at the Library?" Daphne's not drunk either, I tell myself.

"You only get one question per turn, and you've had like three," Milli says.

"Yeah, it's Blaise' turn now," Pansy butts in.

I hope to God he doesn't bring me into his turn. Stealing a glance at Draco, I see he's glowering, his expression stormy, and refusing to look at me. Not in the mood to be rejected by him, I turn away and snuggle closer up to Blaise. I know this is a mistake as soon as I do it, but at the moment I don't care.

"Drake," He says. "Who's the hottest girl in this room?" Very drunk.

Everyone turns to Draco, waiting with baited breath for his answer, even I stare at him, willing him to say something. Slowly, he takes a gulp from the veriteserum again, I don't know why.

"Probably Granger," Is all he says.

Luckily, most are too drunk to even realise what he's saying, the other half just find it funny and then the small percentage that includes me, Pansy, Mili and Daphne are silent.

"Your turn, Draco," Pansy says, quieting the room.

"Millicent,"

"Draco?"

"Truth?"

"Why not?"

"How did you and Granger become friends?"

Oh _shit_!

"I was walking down the hall, and I saw her alone. She was in this corner and she seemed upset, at first I thought she was having a shag, so I went over trying to be smart. But when I realised she was upset, I helped her up and we began talking. Now, we're friends,"

"C'mon, enough with these boring shitty things," A younger looking boy groans. "Granger! Truth or Dare?" He continues roughly, oblivious to the fact that it was Milli's turn.

"Dare," I tell him, not risking anything being revealed.

"I dare you to take off your top For the rest of the game," The statement is met with cheers from the males.

"Go on then, Granger. You took the dare," Daphne says silkily.

Shrugging like it's no big deal, I lift my top up over my head, and relax back into Blaise's arms. I don't enjoy feeling his boner underneath me however, or seeing at least three boys put their hands down their pants either.

"Granger's turn!" Someone shouts over the wolf whistles.

"Daphne," I say. "Why is it that you don't like me? And before you lie, take a sip of this," I throw her a discarded flask of veriteserum, forgetting to ask if she wanted to do a dare.

Sulking, she sips it, then turns to me. "I'm jealous of you,"

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"One question per turn," She snaps.

"Blaise!" She almost yells at him. "I dare you to snog Granger now,"

"What? No that's-" I'm cut of by the feel of Blaise's lips pressed against mine. I struggle, but he's strong and eventually I stop because I don't want to seem frigid. So I open my mouth slightly, and let him in. Our tongues dance with each other, until someone clears their throat loudly.

"Let someone else have a turn, now!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll go. Pansy, I dare you to-"

I loose focus. Draco has left and Blaise is holding my waist protectively. I send a help look to Milli, who shoots a sarcastic one back. She doesn't know I've probably ruined my chance of ever having sex again this year. Or that I'm suddenly extremely turned on by Blaise holding me like this, and that it is bad for me to feel that.

The game continues, and I don't pay much attention. A few other guys dare me to remove articles of clothing, but Blaise objects and they back down and dare someone else, and I soon put my top back on. Whenever it's my turn, I just ask random things of random people. It is about an hour after that I realise Daphne has to know something. Why else would she dare me to kiss Blaise? Or ask Blaise how he feels about me? Either she knows that I don't like him or about Draco and I. I'm not sure which one is worse.

Suddenly, the game is over and people begin drinking games, laughing wildly. Immediately, I exit Blaise's arms and stalk after Daphne.

"Hey!" I shout, "Daphne,"

"What?" She snaps.

"What do you know?"

"I saw you and Blaise about three weeks ago," She answers, the veriteserum still in her blood flow.

"Where?"

"Outside the Room of Requirement. He was fingering you, and you were wearing a yellow bow in your hair,"

I smile somewhat at the memory. It had been one of the few times he'd seem intimate with me, and not just like someone who was using me for a shag. Almost as if he liked me.

"Why are you jealous of me?"

"Fuck off, Granger. Listen, you made me embarrass myself in front of everyone already! Just leave me alone," And she storms off to her room.

I am startled at the abrupt change in attitude, but I soon shake it off and make to say goodbye to Milli before searching for Draco.

"Hermione?"

"Pansy?" I raise any eyebrow.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" I demand.

"Snogging Blaise like that when you turned him down for Draco?"

"You know," I state.

"Don't you know what you've done? Blaise will never get over you now."

"It was a drunken kiss, Pansy," I tell her cooly. "He'll forget it by morning,"

"He's not drunk! He does it all the time to get away with shit like what he did tonight! And Draco knows he isn't too,"

"Oh, fuck,"

"Yeah,"

"Well he's already told me what he thinks of me. It's quite evident he likes you way more than he likes me,"

"Didn't you hear him? He says he likes you! He was telling the truth before, I saw him drink the veriteserum!"

"Blaise likes me?" I fluster.

"Oh for fuck sake. You're with Draco? Remember, the guy who stormed off like two hours ago?"

"I know," I say.

"Don't you like him? I mean, he hasn't had sex in nearly two weeks for you," She informs me coldly.

"I know,"

"Blaise likes you too. Enough to hang around for weeks without sex. Blaise doesn't do that,"

"I like Draco more," I really hope that I still have veriteserum in my blood stream.

"So why didn't you sit with him?"

"He's being a dick. Not spending time with me, being awkward, he doesn't even hug me," I moan, trying to ignore the fact that I'm speaking to one of my worst enemies.

"He's never been in a relationship before," Pansy tells me gently. "He doesn't understand. He thinks if he kisses you, you'll over read things and think he's only using you for sex,"

"And you couldn't tell him that's not what happens?" I ask her sharply.

"well firstly, I didn't know anything about you, so I didn't know what you'd like! Secondly, Draco hates opening up about stuff," She retorts.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna find him," I say tiredly.

"I think you should," Pansy tells me.

"Can you, fix the Blaise thing for me?"

"Just go find Draco,"

I take her advice.

III

"Fuck off," He says when I find him.

"Draco,"

"Get out of my room, and don't call me that," He spits. I recoil from the venom in his voice.

"Draco, stop being like this," I plead, internally flinching from the sappiness. I don't know what's happened in the short four hours, but I can feel myself slipping back into Old Hermione. Hermione who begged and pleaded.

"Me?" He demands, on his feet and in front of me in seconds.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I yell. "I get it! And I'm sorry!"

"You're a fucking bitch! First you tell me you and him had a thing, and then basically fuck him right in front of me and my whole House?" He's yelling too.

"Don't call me a bitch," I say. "I'm human, alright? And more importantly, I'm female! So when you barely even hug me for almost a two weeks, I get frustrated! And if Blaise is willing to do what you won't what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to stay loyal!"

"Loyal? Oh fuck, please don't come to me with that. Loyalty? After four weeks of what? Tolerating each other?" I scoff.

"Fuck off, Granger. I tried, I asked you questions, I know all about your childhood, and I like you, okay, I'm not great with this shit but I tried with you, of all people. But go fuck yourself, or Blaise for that matter," He retreats into his room, slamming the door in my face.

"Draco!" I pound against his door. "Don't be a dick! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry,"

His door flies open beneath my fist, startling me for a moment. "Drink this," He orders, handing me a glass purple liquid. It smells vaguely familiar.

"What is it?" I sniff.

"Drink it," He repeats firmly.

Gingerly, I sip at the sweet drink, Draco tips the glass up so I have to gulp it all down.

"What the fuck?" I splutter.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" He demands.

"Yes," I reply, without really thinking about it.

"You and Blaise? What did it mean to you?" He continues.

"He was my friend," I answer, fighting to stop the words, unsuccessfully. "When I needed one,"

"Did you guys ever have sex?"

"No," I say.

"But he-" Draco clears his throat. "He touched you?"

"Yes. And I touched him," Fuck, I yell internally at myself. It is as if my mouth is separate from me, I wonder what the fuck this drink is, it can't have been veriteserum, this feels different.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I really like you. But I think I like your body a bit more," Fuck my life.

"Fair enough," He says, staring at the ground. "And you want this to work? Me and you?"

"You and I," I correct, smiling at the nerdiness seconds after. "I mean yes. I wanna give it a try,"

"Then we will," Draco whispers, and then he pulls me into an awkward hug and I hug him back. Tightly. I don't know if it's the purple drink, the veriteserum or the guilt, but I feel that maybe the Old Hermione is who Draco needs right now.

He pulls away from me after a while, and steps back, hands in his pocket. He's staring at me boldly, but the way he shuffles his feet tells me he feels nervous. I bite back the teasing remark I want to say, in favour for a sweet question;

"May I stay with you? Just for a little bit?" I'm embarrassed to say I feel myself blush a little.

"If you - yeah," Draco says, gesturing for me to come in.

I step in, and inhale deeply. I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do. And it was, his room smells so... Manly. A mixture of outside, Muggle cologne and Draco's natural scent. I decide to go all out, and lay on his bed. It's not like I haven't been here before. I hear Draco chuckle, and then he walks out, presumably into the bathroom. I should really go freshen up to, but I feel worn out, and the feeling of my mouth being separate from me is still there. I'm desperate to know what the purple drink was, and I know both Old and New Hermione would've asked directly by now, but... I don't think Draco wants me to. At least not now.

When he comes back, he has my blue pyjamas between his arm and his side, and a glass of water. He places the glass on the nightstand next to me, and gives me the pyjamas.

"Thanks," I tell him, making to leave the room to change.

"No point going, I brought them so you could change in here," He sounds like he's trying to be offhand. Maybe he is, I mean this is Draco Malfoy, I'm sure he's seen plenty of girls get changed.

"C'mon, nothing I haven't seen before," He laughs when I hesitate.

Laughing along with him, I strip down to my underwear, folding my uniform neatly, as I bend down to remove my tights, I feel Draco's eyes boring into me. I bite my lip and blush, highly thankful that he can't see my face.

"Ready," I giggle, once I'm dressed, I hop into bed next to Draco, and he pulls me up against him so our foreheads touch.

"So, we're good?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, Blaise is easily dealt with,"

"I like you way more than I like Blaise," I'm happy that at least that statement is true.

"Good," His breath tickles my lips.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow, so be up and ready for noon,"

"But-"

"Night, Granger," He cuts me off.

"Night," I reply, sinking into his chest and falling asleep, dreaming of colours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so last chappie was pretty long, surri about dat :c Erm, so, I don't really know what to do now /blushes deeply/ so here take my filler chapters containing smut and fluff! ILD 3 oh and sorry about the use of muggle clothing, but this is au and not canon, and I hated the fact that everyone always had to wear robes. **

**-Melanie**

* * *

><p>Carefully, I rise from my horizontal position on Draco's bed, so as not to wake him, only to find that he's already gone. Frowning, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and hobble towards the bathroom. I wonder how many girls have left Draco's bed feeling like this? Well, none for the past four weeks. The thought that Draco has been mine and only mine for the past month pacifies me.<p>

His flannel is damp, so I can assume he's already up and about. Quickly, I shower, and as the cold water hits my body, my inevitable hangover decides to make its presence known. Once I'm out, and thoroughly ill, I write a quick letter Draco, asking him for some potion to cure it, trying to sound like the damsel in distress. Once the owl flies away, I limp to my room and attempt to make myself look presentable. I empty my closet, trying to find something, anything to make me look sexy and eventually decide on a green pleated skirt with a cream long sleeved top tucked into it. The skirt ends right above my knees, luckily, my legs are clean and shaven.

I guess I fall back asleep for a while, because I open my eyes to blurriness and incessant banging at the entry hole.

Blindly, I rush into the bathroom, throw some water on my face and apply some mascara and rush to let Draco in. It is when I open the portrait that I realise Draco wouldn't need to knock to get in. I silently pray for it to be Harry or Ron or something.

"Got some hangover potion," Blaise says, grinning.

"I'm good, thanks," I say, closing the door.

"Wait," He pushes the door back and steps inside. "I got your note to Draco, Pansy was meant to make you some but she's always been hopeless at Potions,"

"Right. So you didn't just buy this, then?" I ask, staring pointedly at the price sticker on the top of the bottle.

Smiling sheepishly, Blaise nods. "Right okay, so I just wanted to talk to you,"

"I have nothing to say," I grab the bottle from his hands, and walk into the common room, gulping at the drink.

"Yeah, well I do! Last night, you were all over me, and I thought we were, getting back on track and stuff, and that you chose me, and then I wake up with this note that Pansy's reading and trying to hide from me, and it's to Draco from you, and I am so frustrated Granger-"

"Back on track? We're not together Blaise, I'm with Draco, now," I tell him firmly, though a part of me wants to entertain his thoughts.

"But me and you-"

"No!" I yell over him. "There's no me and you. I thought you were drunk last night, so I didn't fuck you off, had I known you weren't, none of that would've happened,"

"But you heard me say it! I like you, Granger! A lot! More than Draco ever will!"

"I-I'm sorry, okay? But can you please go? Draco won't like you being here..."

"Oh? I get it now. So Draco tells you who to talk to? He's already changing you, the Hermione I knew didn't give a fuck about what others told her,"

"Yes, well, I give a fuck now," I shoot back childishly.

"Well, since it's Draco who's telling me to leave you alone and not you, I'll go, but not forever, I'll always be here waiting for you Hermione, waiting for you to choose me, and when you do I'll have you. Anytime, I promise," He says forcefully, gripping my shoulders.

I squirm out of his hands, uncomfortable at how quickly my heart began to beat under his touch. I think he knows too, because when he leaves, he's smirking. I hate myself for letting him in. I hate myself for getting involved with him, yet I know, had he not been there for me at the beginning of the year, I'dve probably sunk into severe depression. Blaise was the anchor to my sanity. But he's not now. He's not. He's just an attractive guy who I'm attracted to. Purely because he's using his charm on me. They're not real feelings. My feelings for Draco are real. Whatever they may be. Plus, Blaise is only really paying attention to me because Draco is, he just want to be the alpha. Men.

"Granger!" I hear someone call cheerfully, making me jump.

"Draco?" I call out tentatively.

"Who else?" He asks, entering the common room.

"Nobody," I answer quickly.

"You look shaken up," He comments, looking at me.

"Hangover," I reply.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I got your note but I was busy so I asked Pansy to get you some, did she send it to you?"

"Er, I'm fine now," I mutter hastily, pushing the empty bottle under my skirt.

"What are you hiding? And did she send it to you? She said she was fine with it,"

"Nothing and yeah I got it," I respond, flustered. "I drank some before,"

"She hasn't poisoned it Granger," He tells me sarcastically, moving over to me.

I stiffen as he wraps his arms around my waist, "What?" He frowns.

"Nothing," I lean my head back under his chin and shut my eyes.

"Did Blaise come here?" He quips suddenly.

"What? No," I reply quickly.

"You're lying to me," He accuses.

"I'm not, I swear," The lie slips through my teeth.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Anyways, d'ya still wanna go out with me? I have a picnic set up on the grounds,"

"Really? A picnic?"

"I am capable of _some_ romance, Granger," He laughs.

"Okay, let me go get dressed," I say.

"Why? You look fine,"

"I look like a naughty school girl," I roll my eyes.

"And what's wrong with that?" He winks.

"Whatever, Draco," I laugh, moving towards my room.

Once I get into my room, I turn to shut my door, but Draco is already sliding in and spread out on my bed. I smile warmly at him, and slip my top up over my arms, leaving me in only my bra and short skirt, which conveniently match.

"You look good," Draco comments.

"Thanks," I giggle, against my own wishes.

"Come here," He orders.

"Draco, I'm getting dressed-"

"Come. Here. Granger," He repeats firmly.

The sultry expression on his face makes me feel moist, and in vain hope that maybe we'll have sex, for the first time in four (two?) weeks, I crawl on top of him, and straddle him.

"I'm here," I say, biting my lip and rubbing my hands up his chest.

"You're so beautiful, Granger," He growls, rubbing my nipple between his fingers.

I lean down so that our chests are centimetres apart, and kiss him passionately, swirling my tongue around his mouth meanwhile massaging his groin. He erupts into loud moans, and I smile into his mouth. Quickly, I forget about Blaise coming over before, and mentally laugh at myself for even giving him the time of day. No amount of time with Blaise has ever compared to these small moments with Draco. No kisses or touches with Blaise ever made me feel they way I do now, all buttery in the pit of my stomach.

"Granger, I think we should-"

"Take off your pants," I whisper over him.

He obliges, obviously hearing the commanding tone in my voice, and I slide down him suggestively until my lips hover over his dick. I place gentle kisses on it, teasing him, and slowly widen my mouth to take in his head, making him moan and grab my hair. I keep going up and down on his member, until his full length is in my mouth, and tickle the tip, when he comes inside me. I swallow the warm liquid, and glance up at him. His eyes are closed and his mouth half open.

"So good," He breathes. "Fuck you, Blaise," He continues, I choose to ignore this, no need to be reminded of the person I've just forgotten.

"You turn," Draco growls, before lifting me into his arms, and placing me on my bed, face up. I feel myself blush as he peers down at me, even though I'm not embarrassed.

Suddenly, I feel his tongue at my entrance, spreading itself all over me, until it slowly goes inside me, making me tense up around it. All I can do is groan in pleasure, and clutch at him, to stop myself from melting. Then, his tongue is replaced by two of his fingers, which slide in and out at an euphoric pace, forcing me to begin the pleading. I'm sure he will laugh at me, for starting so soon, but I can't help it. I don't want him to stop.

"Fuck, Granger," He grunts, as I squirt over his fingers. "Could've warned me, I wanted to eat it,"

More kissing ensues until Draco pushes inside of me. For some reason, it hurts more than it did the first time. I feel as if I'm being stretched beyond what is possible. I bite my lip painfully to stop myself from telling him to stop, because though it hurts, I like being close to him and if I ignore the pain enough, I do find myself enjoying it somewhat. But it is mostly because I get satisfaction and my own sort of pleasure for knowing I'm pleasing him. That nobody else is. But as he gets bigger and harder and faster, I can't hold back the scream, even though I know he's on the verge of coming. He doesn't respond, he probably thinks it was a scream of pleasure. I force myself to stay quiet at least until he comes. Which he does, after the climax, four minutes of agonising pushing. He exhales heavily, and leans back in my bed. I stay still, and don't move, I can feel the pain movement would cause me already.

"Granger?" Draco asks, uncertainly. "You okay?" He turns to me, frowning.

"I-it hurts. Like a lot," I mumble.

"What? But that was your second time? It shouldn't hurt," He argues.

"I know but, it really does," I say, uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I didn't want you to," I answer.

Slowly, Draco leans over and bends above me, I shoot a confused look at him, but he only shakes his head slightly and leans down. He kisses my body lightly, starting from my cheek right down to my waist, and pauses at my hips. Gently, he rubs it, and it does help, and then he gives it a light kiss to, before picking me up bridal style, sitting down, then laying me on his lap. Cutely, he plays with strands of my hair.

"I really do like you, Granger. Have for a while, even before we did it," He begins. "Well I didn't really like you then, but I always respected you for not giving a fuck when Weasel dumped you. Obviously, I now know most of that was down to Blaise, but, it doesn't change the fact that you were an alright person, and still are. So, if you still think about Blaise and shit, you should tell me so I don't waste any more time," He informs me, awkwardly.

"I-Bla-he's... I don't think about Blaise when I'm with you. I don't think about anyone when I'm with you," I tell him, honestly. "It's when you're gone or being a bitch and I feel lonely that Blaise comes to mind, because for a long while he was my only friend, and as much as people say otherwise... I like having friends, just not so many of them," I tell him softly.

"Blaise was always the nice guy. He got a bit promiscuous at school, but when we were little, he was always the one to go to when you were sad or some shit. I never really cared about it until I-" Draco pauses. "Until I fell in love with Pansy. It wasn't like love, love, I just cared about her and in third year it intensified. Obviously you're aware of the rumours, we lost our virginity to each other and whatever, but, that was it. She only saw me as someone she'd like to 'fuck', not someone she wanted to be with. That was Blaise. It was always Blaise,"

Realisation dawns on me. "And that's why you started fucking all those girls, to prove you were better than him at something," I mutter.

"Don't go all therapist on me. There were other reasons too,"

"And you think I'll leave you or choose Blaise over you like Pansy did?"

He presses his lips together, which is a good enough answer for me.

"That won't happen," I say firmly.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Because I-I do. I won't choose Blaise over you, I promise," While saying this, I sit up and wrap my legs around, not to try and be provocative, only to be close and facing each other.

"Draco, I never really understood what I felt for you, like after all this. I just thought you were a good looking prick, and that I didn't mind you being the one to take my virginity. And then, after you left me in the Library the other night, I just became infatuated with you. I started to analyse every word you ever said to me. And then the time we did it for the first time, and digging deeper than the exhilaration and remembering how it felt. Realised I liked you. And that you liked me too, somewhat. And then we started dating, and you asked me all those questions and you made an effort to get to know me. Obviously, I wasn't as appreciative as I should've been, but I am now. Because I realise it's been a month since this started and it feels like two days but also five years. And that I'm confused all the time, and when you touch me, my stomach goes numb, and that I don't know what I'm doing but that I really like how it feels. And I realise, that I think I may be-" I hesitate, it's too soon. Way to soon. Ron didn't properly say it to me till about three months later. "Changing." I finish. "Back into a teenage girl and not a person with the weight of the World constantly on her shoulders," It's a lame finish to what might've been a really sweet speech, but I can't have him reject me. I've only just begun to realise how dependant I've become on Draco, and that if he drifted away too, I don't think I'd heal from that.

"I'm glad that I can at least do one thing for you, other than get you wet," He smiles weakly. "I'm glad you feel like that, because I do too. And when I see you with Blaise, or think of him being with you in ways that only I should, it hurts, and that scares the shit out of me, because the last time Blaise made me feel like that was third year and we both know how that ended. But, he's my best friend, and I know you'll both have to interact sometime, and I want you to have friends again. So I guess, what I'm saying is, if you promise to not choose him over me, ever, I won't get mad if you talk to him or whatever,"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah," He replies.

"So, you're done being mushy now?" I inquire playfully.

"Fuck off, don't act like you didn't love it," He laughs.

"Whatever," I sing.

He smiles at me and pulls me in closer to him. I don't object and allow myself to get lost in his arms. This isn't how I expected things between us to be after only four weeks. Well, three. But, I'm not complaining. I have someone now, someone who's mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, some may have noticed that the days and weeks or whatever don't correspond :c So I figured I'll put the dates at the top of the chapter, and the day. If they aren't correct, well I dunno. Sue me ;D Oh and I've decided Hermione and Drakey Poo got together on the... Erm ... 9th November ;) So add four weeks that's 7th December? Okay. The 7th of December is where I last left this story. Also, this story started off as just a smut. But somewhere, as I got into writing it, romance overpowered lemon and now I've decided the smut scenes may not be as frequent as I made out earlier. My apologies. **

**Oh and I haven't put a disclaimer, so here I go:**

**All characters and familiar objects and settings from the Harry Potter series belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling. This is valid for the whole story.**

**-Melanie**

* * *

><p><span>Friday 20th December. <span>

Hermione sat in her History of Magic class, absentmindedly fiddling her fingers. Normally she'd be vigorously listening and taking notes, whether or not she actually liked the subject. But her mind wouldn't allow her thoughts to settle, and instead let them swim through her brain, luckily Hermione had already taught herself about witch burnings, so she wasn't actually missing anything.

The classroom filled with ten or so seventh years all seemed to be suffering from daydreaming. None of them actually liked History of Magic apart from a few Ravenclaw's, but they all had ambitions and unfortunately History of Magic was crucial to achieving them. Sadly, well to Hermione at least, Draco, Ron, Harry, Pansy and Millicent were all in the class. She successfully avoided the hard stare Ron was giving her, by twiddling her thumbs under the table. Ron had been giving her a particularly hard time ever since Hermione had begun publicly hanging out with Millicent and Pansy. So had Ginny. They called her traitor, bitch, lesbian, betrayer, and all sorts of other things. And deep inside, Hermione accepted the reasons for their anger, however, she didn't think they should get away with it. Since Draco had formally announced their relationship to the seventh and sixth year Slytherin's, Pansy and Hermione had gotten rather close. It hadn't even been awkward to begin with, they both bonded easily over their love for both Draco and Blaise and their hatred for certain Gryffindors. Now, two weeks later, they referred to each other as best friends. Of course, Millicent was also Hermione's friend, and although the two shared a hysterical friendship, Hermione hadn't found the time to hang out with Milli, it was easier to be with Pansy since her, Draco and Blaise were all friends. Hermione finally felt she had a life again, like the world wasn't against her, and she hadn't spared her old brave hearted family a thought the past two weeks. She found she didn't even feel angry at them anymore, merely indifferent, and that's how she knew she had properly moved on.

Hermione had her head bent, staring into her lap, and her caramel brown locks swung to cover her face. She was completely oblivious to the blonde staring intently at her from across the room. Quickly but surely, Draco Malfoy had fallen head over heels in love with Hermione Granger. He hadn't noticed until very recently, when he saw how well she got along with Pansy, and realised he hadn't thought about Pansy in that way ever since he'd started dating Hermione. It was also the little things he did, that proved he cared deeply for her; watching her for hours while they did their homework, playing with her hair, tickling her, listening to her speak for hours without getting bored, holding her hand constantly, hugging her, getting severely angry whenever he had to watch Hermione and Blaise "be friends" or when his blood boiled at the fact that their relationship had to be kept secret from all the other houses. He had agreed with it, because at the time he was still very unsure of their status, especially with Blaise, but now, he longed to be able to hold her whenever.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Binns snapped, more sharper than necessary, slightly perturbed that the one student he usually counted on to be aware was now daydreaming.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione asked innocently, lifting her head.

"The date of the last Witch Burning?" The professor asked for the second time.

"1775," Hermione replied promptly, after having the answer mouthed to her by Milli.

"Well done, now back to what I was saying..." The Professor proceeded to drone on and the class quickly retreated back into their own thoughts.

III

"Fucking Slytherin wannabe," Ron hissed at Hermione as she brushed past him on her way out of class.

"Whatever, Ronald," Hermione sniffed, before linking up with Pansy and Milli.

"What did he say this time?" Pansy questioned disapprovingly.

"I'm a Slytherin wannabe," Hermione reported. "You don't think I'm a wannabe, do you Milli?" Hermione giggled to her friend.

"Nah, I think he just wannabe back in your pants," Milli responded, causing the three girls to laugh loudly as they exited the classroom, leaving Draco to walk briskly to catch up with them.

"What have you guys got next?" Hermione asked.

"Divination, and Mil has Muggle Studies," Pansy replied.

"Oh, an hour of Potions with Blaise and Draco by myself. That should be fun," Hermione sighed, wondering why her friends had to have separate Potion's lessons to her.

"Oh come on, Draco's over it, right?" Pansy said.

"Yeah, but I feel weird. At least if you were there, you could talk to Blaise," Hermione whined.

"Suck it up, Granger. What happened to your bravery? Did Draco suck it out of you, as well as-" Milli began, already giggling.

"Shut up, Mil!" Hermione laughed. "Alright, see you at Lunch guys," Hermione waved, as her two Slytherin friends departed to their respective lessons, still chuckling.

"Fucking hell, Granger," Draco spat as he caught up with her.

"What?" Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Leaving me like that, you should've seen Weasley's face, practically shitting himself with happiness," Draco hissed.

"I don't understand why you're so mad, if I had waited for you it would've looked weird," Hermione told him.

"Whatever," Draco huffed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'll wait for you next time," Hermione whispered cutely into his ear, linking their arms together, noticing that he was actually angry.

"Okay," Draco replied, still annoyed with her.

"C'mon, stop being all droopy," Hermione coaxed, nudging him playfully.

"Okay," Draco repeated, but noticeably happier.

The two continued happily chatting as they made their way to their Potions class. Hermione spoke and spoke about what Milli had said or what Pansy had wore or what her Dad had done, nothing of any real importance, just mere small talk, yet, Draco stared at her lips intently, as if the Gospel was pouring out her mouth. Positively entranced in what she was saying. Not missing a single word. Of course, Hermione didn't notice his loving stare, only that he was staring, and immediately put it down to the fact that there was something on her face. Not even stopping to consider the fact that maybe he stared because she was beautiful. Which she was, when she was animated and carefree, not worrying about anything. That was what she was like most of the time, it was only the rare occasion she'd slip back into the dark hole that had formed after her breakup with Ron, the dark hole that contained all her insecurities, skeletons, worries, everything. However, Draco had been very successful in keeping her from falling into it.

"Hey, Hermione," Tall and dashing Blaise waved as the couple neared Snape's classroom, and simply nodded in Draco's direction.

"Hi Blaise," Hermione replied politely.

"Good day, so far?" He continued.

"Yeah, it's Friday, I've been with Milli and Pansy in every class, so it's been fun," Hermione explained, moving closer to Blaise so as not to seem rude, while loosening her hold on Draco.

"Yeah, I saw you's in Binn's class. So I'm right to assume you haven't learn anything all day then?" He raised and eyebrow and grinned.

"Fuck off," Hermione swore playfully, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Have you seen the new partners list Snape was going on about last lesson?" Draco inquired sharply, feeling the need to force himself into the conversation.

Blaise eyed him carefully before answering: "Nope, but apparently it's mixed genders, so you two might get lucky,"

"Hope not. That'll be awful, having to pretend to hate each other in front of everyone," Hermione said.

"Won't really make a difference, since we do that in every other lesson," Draco commented shortly.

"Draco-" Hermione began imploringly, realising how it must have sounded to him, but he had already dashed off, and entered the classroom.

"Still upset about the secret thing, I'm guessing?" Blaise questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Why don't you just tell people then?" He asked.

"Because," Hermione said, as if it was obvious. "I mean - look at how Ginny and Ron treat me now, just because I'm friends with you guys. Even Harry's giving me the cold shoulder. If they found out about Draco and I, or even about us, it would just be Hell,"

Blaise hid his excitement at Hermione referring to them as 'us' not understanding that she merely meant what they had done earlier in the year, and not just the fact that they were now friends. For the past two weeks, as Draco and Hermione quickly deepened their relationship, Blaise had tried hard to be the good guy. Not make any passes at Hermione, not show his unhappiness and the whole thing, and had offered support to both his friends. He did most of this at Pansy's request, but also figured it would be the kindest thing to do. He really liked Hermione, loved her even, and if she was happy with his best friend, it would be pointless trying to force his way onto her. Blaise thought being patient was the best thing to do right now, as long as he kept his cool, Hermione would remain his friend and continue to speak to him. He knew if he caused any trouble and Draco told her to, Hermione would end all relations with him.

"Oh, there's the list," Hermione pointed to the piece of parchment pinned on the Potion's door.

Blaise searched for her name, eager to see who she was seated next to. He felt as if he'd just drank a whole tub of Felix Felicis, when he saw his name printed by hers in clear black and white.

"Looks like we get to spend a whole year making potions together," Hermione said once she'd read it.

"You don't sound nearly as happy as you should be. I'm outstanding in Potions, Granger, expect all O's this year," Blaise responded cockily.

"Per-lease. Has no one told you, yet? I'm the brightest witch of our age," Hermione retorted teasingly, sauntering into the classroom.

Blaise followed after her like a lovesick puppy, adoring the way her hair flowed in the breeze she caused. His smile faded, though, as he saw her approach Draco and stroke his cheek softly. She bent down to whisper something to him, and nibbled his ear, what happened to the secret relationship? Blaise demanded in his head. Enraged, he made his way to his desk, and tried hard to avoid the doting couple. Unsuccessfully. He couldn't help but allow his blood to boil as he saw the way she acted with him. As he saw the way he acted. All arrogant and high strung. Why did she have to apologise? She hadn't done a thing wrong, Blaise argued mentally. Soon, as the flood of students began to enter the class, Hermione hurried away from Draco's desk, and took her seat next to Blaise.

"Sure didn't seem to upset about hiding your relationship," Blaise noted stonily.

"Nobody was here. Plus, he was upset. Even if people were here, I'd apologise to him," Hermione replied icily, not in the mood for Blaise.

"Why? What happened to compromise?" Blaise asked.

"What happened to understanding?" Hermione shot back. "He's upset, I understand why, and I made it up to him, which I would've done regardless of who was here. Because that's what you do in relationships,"

"No, that's what you do when you're with Draco Malfoy. He's a bitch who expects everyone to do what he wants,"

"Oh shut up, Blaise. Don't ruin this," Hermione answered.

"Ruin what? The friendship you can only have if he says you can? He's controlling you Hermione, something I wouldn't do if I were him,"

"He's not!" She protested. "He's protective and he has an ego, like every other guy,"

"He's insecure. Which he wouldn't be if he knew there was nothing between us,"

"There isn't," Hermione said firmly. "The only thing between us is air. And the more so, the better," She continued in a hard voice, effectively ending the conversation.

Silently, Blaise disagreed with her. There hadn't been anyone he felt like this with. No one. And, by God, he wasn't going to let Draco take it away from him. He'd apologise to Hermione, patch things up, and continue his precious waiting game, he decided. Any amount of time could be spent if it meant he could be the one to hold Hermione and have her nibble his ear.

"Hey, Hermione," Blaise whispered once Snape had set the class on their assignment.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, still furious that Blaise was still acting the way he was. She'd made it very clear how she felt about him, and what they were.

"I'm sorry about before. What I said was inappropriate," Blaise told her, meanwhile handing her an ingredient that had been on a high shelf.

"You really need to stop it, Blaise. I really want things to work with Draco, and you're messing it up," Hermione answered, her tone clipped.

"Sometimes I just can't help it. I'll try to stop, though," Blaise replied lamely.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Cool."

III

"What are you getting me for Christmas, Draco?" Hermione questioned lightly, while playing with Draco's hair.

"What do you want?" He asked, gruff.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, you should already know," Hermione teased.

"I'm not a mind-reader. So you either tell me what you want or don't complain if I get you the wrong thing," Draco retorted, far to harsh.

Frowning, Hermione peered down at his head which was placed in her lap. He'd been going in and out of sour moods all day, and she wondered whether it was the secret relationship, Blaise, or family problems.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm not a fucking ten year old, Granger, sometimes I don't want to Play with you," He snapped.

"Oh-" Hermione mouthed, unsure of how to reply. Everything had been going good lately, she'd hate for him to end it. In fact, it scared her how much she'd hate for him to end it. How damaged it would actually leave her, scarred, and how fantastically hard she'd find it to recover from that. A lot harder than it took to recover from her and Ron's nasty end. "Is it me?" She added, vulnerability seeping into her voice.

Draco exhaled loudly. "What do you think? I hate that you can talk to Blaise normally, and Pansy and Millicent, and not care about what everyone else thinks, but when it comes to me, we have to hate each other! I don't fucking get you, Granger. You make me feel like crap sometimes,"

"I don't mean to," She whispered softly.

"I know you don't."

"Draco..." She moaned. "Don't be like this,"

"I lo-! I want- I don't even know. I'm confused," He faltered angrily for words, while lifting his head out of Hermione's lap and hunching over, keeping his back to her.

"I don't want you to feel like that," Hermione told him gently, rubbing his back. "I want you to be happy with me, like I am with you. I want you enjoy me as much as I enjoy you. I want you to be-" She gulped loudly, she didn't want to seem clingy, but the words had been bubbling in her mind all day. "Afraid of losing me. Like I am of you. It frightens me how depressed I get just thinking about not being with you. Thinking about not talking to you like I am now, about how I'd feel if you just walked out and never came back, and I-" Draco cut her off with his lips, the kiss was ferocious and passionate, all his pent up frustration escaping.

Hermione clung to him desperately, her fingernails scraping his skin through his cloak, ferociously trying to imprint the taste of Draco into her mind forever, never wanting to forget what it tasted like, what it felt like, to be this in love with a person. It was unfortunate that she was unaware Draco was doing the same.

"You have until Monday to sort out your issues with you and I being public," he informed her.

"Okay," Hermione whispered against his lips, unable to find the reasoning she had used to defend her demands in the past, merely interested in the glimmer that sparkled in Draco's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So I realised that the kids would already be on Christmas Break right? So. What to do, what to do... OHOH, and I have realised that I've used the ever so cliche act of having Hermione and Draco as Head Boy and Girl and share the same dorms... Sorry. It was useful for the smut at the beginning and now just sorta annoying. Oh yes, and sorry for inexcusably short chapter. Oh wait, after adding to it, it's not that short. Lol. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 22nd December<span>_

Fuck Draco for making me do this. I don't like any of them. Not Harry, not Luna, not Ginny, not Ron. Yet here I am, trying to make things right.

_"If you're problem is Potter and Weasley, just tell them straight," Milli advised._

_"I hate them, they hate me," I responded, folding my arms._

_"Hate?" Milli raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Fine. I'll speak to them," _

And now here I am, because Draco insists we can't keep this a secret anymore, and they all leave tomorrow for the Holidays, so it has to be now.

"So, Hermione, you said you wanted to speak to us?" Harry says, in response to the growing silence.

"Yeah," I answer.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny demands, crisply, her eyes stone hard.

I take a moment to observe them all. Harry is looking at me, hopeful, probably praying that I'll ask to come back, ask to end the awkwardness, the betrayal, and return back where I belong. Ginny sits by him, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and the other clenched in a fist in her lap, she hates me. I know she does, and if she doesn't hate me, she dislikes me. So much so. She was always fierce and passionate, and now it's all directed at me, the enemy, the traitor. Luna is also regarding me, but not hopefully, just simply waiting for me to speak. Her hands fiddle with the lengths of grass surrounding us, she is not angry at me or bothered really in what I have to say, she has held my position to long for it to be taken away, and she knows that. I quickly move my eyes from her to Ron. I don't have to decipher his body language to tell he's fuming and smug, expecting me to beg to be allowed back into the Inner Circle, unaware that I have created my own.

"The name calling," I finally force out between gritted teeth. "Can stop now," I continue.

"What name-" Harry starts, confused.

"Don't play innocent," I cut over him. "I've seen the looks you give me, you hate that I'm friends with Slytherin's, hate that I'm happy without you guys, all of you are,"

"I don't hate it, Hermione," Luna states calmly.

"Well I do," Ron says. "They're our enemies, Hermione! They're evil, and sneaky, and conniving, and are always looking for a way to hurt us. You should be with us, against them, not linking them after class," He's glowing red, and breathing heavily.

"You just abandoned us, Hermione, and we left you alone at first because we thought you needed space, but teaming up with Pansy Parkinson, you're just hurt and confused, you don't know what you're doing," Harry tells me gently.

"Fuck you," I whisper hotly. "All of you. Especially you-" I add, glaring at Ron. "Did you guys forget how he publicly humiliated me? How he ripped me to shreds in front of everybody? Called me out on every one of my insecurities? Or did that slip your mind?" I demand. "You guys left me! No one, not Ginny, not you, not anybody came to see if I was okay! All you did was look at me pityingly. You left me out! Didn't invite me back to The Burrow anymore! All for Ron and Camille! Where's the bitch now? I haven't seen you guys together lately. Did she leave once she realised what a fucking imbecile you were, Ron?"

"Hey, don't speak about my brother-"

"Tell me I'm lying, Ginny?" I say dryly, cutting her off.

"What?"

"Tell me you guys didn't avoid me after Ron dumped me?"

"Okay, I admit we were a bit-"

"A bit what? What word can excuse your neglect when I needed you most?" I ask.

"Camille needed reassurance, she thought we all liked you more than her-"

"Didn't you?"

"Hermione-" Ginny begins, flustered, realising I'm right. I'm sure Draco would love to see the look on her face right now.

"Whatever. I got over it a long time ago. I'm here because I'm pissed that you keep calling me a traitor,"

"You are!" Ron yells.

"No, you are! Was it not sort of traitorous to go behind my back with Camille? To belittle me like that in front of the whole school? You know what, don't answer, I don't care. I'm just here because Pansy and Milli said I should let you guys know out of respect or whatever that Blaise and I used to fool around,"

"What?" They all gasp, even Luna.

"Fool around," I repeat. "Do you need a definition?"

"No, not necessary," Harry breathes.

"Why, Hermione?" Ginny asks, speechless.

"Slut," Is all Ron says.

"Because I was lonely, and he was there, and if that makes me a slut then so be it. Oh, and I'm dating Draco Malfoy. Have been for about six weeks," I add, grinning widely, smugness surely etched all over my face.

"Wow," Ron says. "So I leave you and you sink to the likes of Draco - wait! That's why you defended him befo - wait! You and him share a dorm! What the fuck have you both been doing?"

"None of you business. That's all I needed to say. Hope you all have a nice day," And with that, I rise to my feet and walk away.

Nobody chases after me, as I had expected, but it doesn't hurt, not one bit. Because I know I'm walking away from what had caused me grief, and conflict, to someone who makes my insides melt. Someone who causes all logic and reasoning I have to abandon me. Walking away from the old and into the new.

III

"Wait, wait! What did the ginger bitch say? What was she like when you got up left?" Pansy asks, practically doubled over in laughter and glee.

"She was just surprised, they all were! It was priceless, Pansy, Ron will never forgive me for just getting up and walking and leaving them there, ah it was amazing," I explain animatedly.

"You're golden, Hermione, I wish I could've been there," Blaise chuckles, patting my shoulder while doing so, I fight the urge to squirm away.

"Yeah, she really is something," Draco agrees, pulling me closer to him.

"So are you," I whisper sweetly into his ear.

He plants a kiss on my forehead for this.

"Aw," Pansy coos.

"Give over," I laugh.

"They're so cute together, aren't they?" Millie says.

"Oh, don't get soppy on me Millicent," Draco says.

"But you so are! I love seeing you guys together, don't you, Blaise?" Pansy gushes, apparently unaware of Blaise's indifference to "us".

"Yeah, adorable." Is all he says.

"C'mon Blaise, don't be sour, you'll soon find someone," Milli teases him.

"Yeah Blaise, don't be sour," Draco says, even though he's smiling, I hardly think he's teasing.

"Leave him alone, guys. He's just angry that I didn't properly fuck Ginny up," I lie quickly, Blaise gives me a grateful look.

"So am I," says Pansy.

"Don't worry, seeing me with Hermione will be enough to fuck them up," Draco says coyly.

"Yeah, that should be enough," I agree.

We all continue to laugh and joke about my "talk" with The Golden Trio, even Draco adopts a jovial mood and laughs along with Milli, who before this he had been indifferent to. I don't miss Blaise's silence.

"So are you going home for Christmas, Blaise?" I ask, trying to bring him into the conversation.

"Yeah," He replies downcast.

"You live in a mansion, Blaise, why so downbeat?" Pansy questions.

"My mum's taken a fancy to this Muggle, so she's spending Christmas with him, and I have to go as well, and I won't be able to use magic," He explains.

"Don't be so sullen, we're alright you know," I joke.

"Is it in London?" Milli asks.

"Nah, Manchester. It's going to be so boring, apparently he has a son who's fourteen, but he'll probably be dull,"

"Manchester?" I say.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to be in Manchester after Boxing Day, we're visiting some distant cousins,"

"Really? You told me you were staying at home," Draco comments.

"I only found out two nights ago, apparently my parents have been making family bonds while I've been gone,"

"So we can meet up then, Hermione?" Blaise says.

"Sure, I'll owl you when I get there, then we can apparate somewhere,"

"No magic, I guess I could get one of those phone things,"

"Yeah sure, I'll give you my number," I tell him.

"We should all meet up on New Years or something," Pansy suddenly announces. "You can all apparate to mine - Blaise can Side-Apparate with Hermione - and we can spend the day together,"

"Yeah, that'll be cool," Milli approves.

"I'll probably be at yours everyday once Hermione leaves anyways, so that's fine," Draco gives his approvement.

"I'll ask my mum," Blaise tells us.

"What about you, Hermione?" Pansy asks.

"I'll go owl my mum now, she's pretty firm I 'get to know my family'"

"I'll come with you," Pansy jumps up.

Pansy and I both leave the Slytherin common room to the common room I share with Draco. Once we're out of dungeons, I turn to her and say:

"You didn't have to come, I won't get lost,"

"Hermione, be honest with me," She says haltingly. "Do you love Draco?"

"Why?" I say. "Does he love me?" I sound slightly eager, only because he's never said it to me before.

"Yes, yes, but do you love him?" She insists.

"Yeah, yeah," I answer, attempting to be nonchalant.

"You know we'd all still be your friend if you didn't? Even Draco would get over it after a while,"

"Pansy? Is everything okay?"

"It's just-" She pauses. "When you're together, it's easy to tell Draco cares about you. He's constantly just looking at you, fiddling with your hair, kissing you, holding you, but you- You're just sort off... there. You don't really kiss him unless he does first. I don't what you're like alone, so I don't want to judge but-"

"Pansy, hold on a minute," I say. "Have you been speaking to Blaise? Because you've never said this before,"

"No, Blaise hasn't said a word. It's just what I've seen,"

"I do love Draco. A lot, and he knows I do. But, I guess I'm a bit offhand with him, it's just, with Ron, I was always the one putting out and that got thrown back in my face. And then with Blaise, I made him do all the chasing, and that didn't turn out well, so with Draco I'm not sure how to act, because I really don't want to lose him."

"Trust me, he wants your attention. All of it, all of the time, that's just how he is. Don't be offhand Hermione, you'll push him away, and once he's gone... It's hard for him to come back,"

"I don't want to push him away,"

"Then don't. And I'd suggest you don't be to friendly to Blaise. No Hermione, not like that!" She adds, seeing the expression on my face. "I know there's nothing there. But, Draco's as jealous as he is blonde. I'm not saying ignore Blaise, because making a boy a bit jealous keeps him on his toes, but meeting up with him, I'd suggest you either bow out or invite Draco too,"

"Yeah, I suppose," I say, digesting everything Pansy's saying.

"I'm only looking out for you. You're good for Draco, and he seems good for you, I want you to last,"

"So do I," I whisper back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meep. I do to many A/N's. Lulul. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday 23rd December<span>_

"Are you gonna just sit there and stare at me, or help?" I ask, irritably.

"Sitting here and staring works perfectly for me," Draco replies, twirling his wand absentmindedly.

"You know, it's a wonder you got chosen as Head Boy, you're so lazy," I remark.

"Don't get on your high horse, Granger. We both know I'm as smart as you, and I sometimes do that charity shit you do,"

"That's only because your Mother forces you to," I retort.

"True," He concedes.

"How is your Mother anyways?" I inquire politely, frankly, Draco's parents have always creeped me out, both of them eerily blonde and quiet and surprisingly very generous to the community. Draco says it's because they want the Wizarding World to prosper, but I can't shake my reservations about them.

"She's well. Father's home now, so I expect she's happy," He answers.

"Good,"

"You know," He begins, his tone tells me he's going to says something suggestive, "You look hot with your hair up in a bun."

"Really?" I ask disinterestedly, barely looking up at him.

"Granger," He says warningly. "I don't like that tone of voice,"

"Too bad," I quip.

"Bitch," He mutters, frowning.

For the next few minutes, I concentrate on packing, since the train back to London leaves in an hour. Normally, I'd have packed already, but Draco's been a very successful distraction, and now I'm trying to pack two weeks worth of clothes in ten minutes, so as to have enough time to get ready. Draco's acting moody and sulky, and a have to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anything to harsh. All day, he's been overly clingy, and touchy, riling up at the smallest of comments. I've tried to be understanding, taking into consideration that Draco hates going home, especially when his father is there, but I'm pretty unhappy about going home as well, especially since life at Hogwarts is so good now, and he's beginning to get on my nerves.

Finally done with packing, I glance up at Draco to see that he's brooding again. I almost scold him for it, but then remember Pansy's wise words. All of my attention, all of the time.

"Draco?" I ask cutely, straddling him.

"Granger?" He asks gruffly.

"You know, I really don't want to meet up with Blaise in Manchester, it's going to be so awkward, I only offered because I felt bad for him," It's mostly true.

"Oh yeah?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Will you come?" I ask, pouting.

"I dunno, seems pretty boring," He says, but I can tell he's pleased.

"Please?"

"Yeah, seeing you won't be too bad,"

"Fuck off, like you don't love me," I laugh.

"What?" He demands, quickly.

"Huh?" I'm taken aback.

"What did you say? Just then? About me loving you?"

"Oh-" Fuck. "I was just joking, Draco, honestly."

"Pansy, right?" He sighs.

"No! She didn't say anything, it was a jo-"

"It's fine. I guess it's sisters before misters, right?" He asks wryly.

"What?"

"Pansy and you. I didn't realise how much she cared about you, I still thought she'd put me over you," He explains.

"I don't understand,"

"Pansy doesn't really have that many close girl friends, just those bitches in our House who follow her around like puppy dogs. I guess she really likes you,"

"I still don't understand," I repeat.

"And you call yourself the brightest witch of our age," He teases.

"You and Pansy have been friends since birth, I doubt she'd put me over you,"

"Yeah, sure."

"So. You don't love me then?" I ask dangerously, after a while.

His silence frightens me. You've done it again, Hermione, scared him off, just like you did with Ron.

"It's barely been two months," He says, finally.

"Yeah, I know, I just thought-"

"Pansy says I do. _I_ think I do, as well. And I'm rarely ever wrong,"

I take a moment to mull over what he's said. He loves me. I let it seep in. HE LOVES ME. Draco Malfoy loves me, Hermione Granger. As much as I hate it, I love the feeling of acceptance and warmth that washes over me. It's to soon, I tell myself over and over again. Way to soon for _love_. It's purely physical. It is. No it's not, I love him too. I don't want him to ever leave me. And suddenly, the prospect of spending two weeks apart, even though we'll probably see each other everyday, anyways, makes me feel like crying.

"I love you, too," I breathe.

"Okay, now that that's over with," He claps his hands and grins. "Time for the fun stuff,"

And suddenly, I'm underneath him and he's kissing me slowly, not as forceful or fiery as before, but peppered with passion, and I'm doing all I can not to melt in his arms. As the fire grows, I pull at his clothes, willing them to come off, and he pulls my top over my head, and begins fondling my breasts.

"Draco," I moan, knowing what will happen if I continue.

"I love you, Granger," He answers, hotly.

And I stop protesting. Because it's the first time he's said it, and it really turns me on. Arching my back, so we're always toughing, I let my hands slide down to the button on his pants and undo it. I quickly strip him of them and his boxers, and begin playing with his dick, rubbing it hard, up and down, and soon, he's warm and ready beneath me. Not one to have all the pleasure, Draco moves downwards, above my entrance, and sticks two fingers inside, at first, it is slightly painful, and he stops so I can get used to them being there, but once the pain subsides, he begins massaging my clit, so that I can only grab at his hair, and will myself not to scream. The his tongue enters me, and I groan loudly, which I can tell causes him to smile. It is not long before I am wet, and aching to fell his member inside me. And Draco obliges. In a matter of minutes, I'm grinding on top of him, and he's pushing in and out, and we're both moaning and groaning, and I'm sure I've experienced at least two orgasms now. I lose track of time, and forget that I have a train to catch, all my mind can focus on is Draco. His voice, his eyes, his body, him.

"Oh my fuck, Draco!" I scream, as he begins plunging in and out of me faster.

"Say my name again!" He orders.

"Draco!" I scream again.

"Oh, fuck," He sighs, as he comes inside of me.

We both end up in a heap on my bed, exhaling heavily, barely able to move.

"Some time or the other, we're going to have to make love in my room. It's off putting, seeing all this pink and teddies everywhere," Draco announces, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"We really are," I agree, internally beaming at his words "make love". He may have said it offhandedly, but I'm sure he's aware of the effect they have.

"You know our train leaves in fifteen minutes,"

"I know how to apparate," Is all I say, and I'm back on top of him, kissing him, touching him, with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I was reading over all the chapters I have written for this story - which is eight by the way - and realised it's sorta boring :/ I figure I may have to introduce some of Draco's family members, and Voldemort rising again (yes, I know I said no war, and that Harry's parents have still died, but I figured maybe I could create my own spin of Voldemorts first rise to power?) To keep things from getting ****_too_**** boring. Meh. I'll think about it. For now, enjoy some holiday time! :grins mischieviously: **

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday 25th December<span>_

"Thanks, Dad, I love it," I smile warmly at my parents, with twelve of Shakespeare's plays in my lap, wrapping paper spread out across the living room floor.

"I knew you would," Dad pats my back, lovingly.

"Oh, Dad, I also got you some chocolates. Mum mentioned you'd developed a liking for sweets since retiring," I wink, while handing my Dad a box of Belgium chocolate.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, your Mum hates when I eat it - here, they aren't one of your magical sort, are they? Last time-"

"Yes, Hugo, we know, last time you barely survived after a frog jumped down your throat and you almost died," Mum laughs.

I continue to laugh and reminisce over past memories. I haven't really thought about my parents since late October, but sitting with them by the fireside, sugar-free snacks scattered around the room, encased in their love, I realise how much I miss them in my life. In my nostalgic mood, I also realise that I'm not eleven anymore, that I don't need to get a letter from my Mum every two days to feel loved. When I first befriended Harry, Ron and Ginny, I felt important, like I had a place in the world, like Harry and Ron needed me. However, I now understand that we'd all been desperate to fit in, to leave our mark on the school. Obviously, I may have overreacted _slightly_, Ron was totally out of order with what he did to me, but it didn't mean I had to go around hating them. Because I didn't hate them, not really, I was just bitter. But, everything else I thought about Gryffindors who revelled to much in their bravery, and used their House to get away with all sorts of mischief, still remained intact. In some ways, they are as bad as Slytherins. That's probably why they don't get along.

Thinking of Slytherins brings Draco to mind. I saw him yesterday, thanks to some Floo powder, we met up at Pansy's house, since I wasn't to keen on meeting Draco's parents. Although slightly too Slytherin for my taste, and proud of their pure blood, Pansy's parents seemed fine. They weren't rude to me, and commented on how pretty and bright I am. They even deemed me a "suitable companion for our little flower". They did say it was rather unfortunate that such a lovely witch had such inferior heritage, but after a few sharp words from Pansy, they refrained from commenting on my background. It was actually quite a fun night, Millicent even came over and brought her older cousin who Draco spoke to, until he and I slunk of on our own. Ah, the things we got up to...

"Hermione, dear? Your father asked you if you wanted to go down to the lake with him?" My mum's concerned voice brings me back to the present.

"Huh? Oh - no thanks," I say.

"Alright, well, I'll be in the kitchen finishing dinner. You could go visit your wizard friends until dinner's ready? What was that thing you used - flu?"

"Floo powder. I could just apparate, since I know what their house looks like, now,"

"Who are these friends of yours, Hermione? It's not that Ron fellow, is it?" My dad asks sceptically, while I squirm at the memories of all the tears I'd shed over Ron during the previous summer break.

"No, it's not the Weasley's." I confirm.

"Really? You didn't tell us you made new friends," Mum frowns.

"I'm seventeen. I didn't think you'd be to bothered,"

"Of course we're bothered, Hermione," Dad says sharply. "Here, these friends don't happen to boys, do they?"

"Ron and Harry were boys, Dad," I remind him. "And yes, two of them are boys, and two of them are girls. It's like a friendship group." I explain impatiently.

"And whose house will you be apparating to?" Mum asks.

"Pansy's." I tell her, even though she has no clue who that is.

"Hm. I'd like to hear from Pansy's parents, I think. I hope they aren't the bad sort you usually speak about, I worry about you being so far away all the time, Hermione," Mum tells me.

"Listen, I appreciate the concern, but at Hogwarts, I'm technically an adult. We've all grown up now, me and Harry and that drifted apart.. Sort off, and you know about Ron and I. Pansy's really nice to me, and so are the rest. You don't need to monitor my every move," I snap. I didn't mean to come off so rude, but it was the only way to ensure my parent's didn't take it upon themselves to contact Pansy's parents. As tolerable as they may be of me, I don't think they'd appreciate a sharp letter from two Muggle's.

"Calm down, Hermione, your Mum's just worried. You'll soon understand, when you have children of your own," Dad chuckles at the end.

"Eurgh," I grimace. "No children, I'm still a teenager," I say.

"Funny, Hugo, because I could've sworn it was our same Hermione telling us how grown up she is just a few moments ago," Mum teases.

"Oh bug off," I say.

"Anyways, I'm off, sure you don't want to come to the lake with me, Miney?" Dad announces, clapping his hands together.

"No, I'll just get going," I say.

III

Soon I am packing together all the Christmas gifts I'd purchased for my friends. The four of us - Blaise's mother wouldn't allow him to leave her on Christmas - made plans to meet up and spend Christmas together anyways, we are meeting up at Milli's house this time, which apparently is enormous and filled with house elves according to Blaise who'd already visited with his parents for some dinner.

Three owls impatiently tap at my bedroom window, eager to get in and out of the cold. I recognise the dark brown one as Pansy's, a grey one which I cannot pin in my memories and the snowy white one reminds me of an owl Harry used to have. I wonder if Harry has sent me a gift? What if they all have? I'd feel terribly guilty facing them at school, if they have, since I haven't spared a thought over them since the day I informed them of my relations with certain Slytherin's.

"Ouch," I mutter, as Pansy's owl nicks my finger, it has become far to used to me, I decide, as she roams about my room searching for my hidden snacks.

_Hermione,_

_Are you still coming? We're all waiting, and Draco's getting agitated, apparently groping you literally twelve hours ago wasn't enough. By the way, you can wear Muggle clothing this time, Milli's parents aren't stuck up prats._

_The Little Flower._

_P.S. Have you heard from Blaise? He hasn't replied to any of our letters. _

I laugh lightly at Pansy's eloquence, and quickly scribble a surprised response, informing her that Blaise and I have been corresponding quite regularly since we parted on Monday. Then I scrunch the paper up and send another reply, telling her that Blaise's mother has him on a tight leash, instead. Draco's obviously with her, and I don't need him knowing that Blaise has only been speaking to me. When I've sent Pansy's owl on its way, I open up the other letter.

_Hey Granger,_

_Do you like my new owl? I saw Potter with one like it a few weeks ago, and mentioned it to my mum and voila, pearly white owl, here I am. Anyways, I'm writing because my mum said I can go out with you guys today if she sees you. For some strange reason, she thinks I'm off to cause mayhem with Draco and Crabbe. I've no idea why. Anyways, apparate to the gates of Hogwarts once you get this, then I'll take you back to mine, then we'll go Milli's. _

_Blaise._

"Of course," I mutter irritably to myself.

I quickly scribble a reply to Blaise, agreeing to his terms. As much as his not to subtle forwardness annoys me, he still is a good friend, and I would hate to have him miss out on Christmas with his other friends just because of the complications in our friendship.

_Hermione, it's Harry. _

These words startle me, the last person I expect to hear from is Harry. However, it's not to surprising, Harry was never really too mean to me.

_I'm so sorry. I really am, I swear. I'm sat with Ginny and Ron and all that, and aunt Molly's buzzing around like she always does, and I'm wearing one of her sweaters, and everyone's laughing and eating, but, it's not the same, Miney. This is the first Christmas since first year that you haven't made an appearance, and it feels so strange. No stacks of books piled around for you, no Ron blushing when you open his out of character thoughtful gift, and no Ginny arguing with Ron about his feelings for you. I swear, four years of living with them and I'll never get used to the noise. Especially since when I lived with aunt Petunia and that everything was so quiet. Not that I'd ever go back there, ever. I'm digressing. Sorry. You've probably scrunched this up already and gone back to Malfoy. Sorry, low blow. But I don't understand what you see in them. They mercilessly bully nearly everyone, cheat in their Quidditch games, and they're all just stuck up prats. I'm not having a go at you, I just don't get it. Anyways, the point of this letter was to apologise. I really miss you, Hermione, and even though Ron and Ginny are still mad, I really hope me and you can be friends again. You don't have to reply, but know that I'm thinking of you. Merry Christmas._

_P.S. Yes, Mrs. Weasley did make you a sweater, she asks that you wear it so it'll be like you're here with us._

_P.P.S. I'll try working on Ron and Ginny so you guys can sort through your problems._

_Love Harry._

I think I read Harry's letter ten times, before finally coming to the conclusion that it is real. I'm not imagining it. I don't know what to do, whether to write back, throw it into a fire, or bring it to Pansy and Draco and ask what they think I should do. It's obvious what they'll think. Make copies of it and hang them all over the school, I tell myself wryly.

_Harry,_

I begin, reminding myself of the years Harry spent being a good friend to me, he deserves a reply at least.

_Thank Mrs. Weasley for the sweater for me. I really don't know how to reply to your letter. It feels weird talking to you again. I haven't really thought about any of you the past few weeks, you probably know why. That was mean, but I figure I should be bluntly honest with you, clear the air, right? I hated you guys for so long. So much. It was mostly Ron, then Ginny when she started bullying me back in September. But I won't lie and say I didn't resent you too. I've gotten past it. I don't hate you guys, not even Ron. Though if he tries to speak to me again, whether to apologise or not, I will rip his lips of from his face without magic, I can't see myself making up with him even if I have forgiven him. I'm sorry. I'm not like I used to be. I can't even write properly anymore, this letter is so full of grammatical mistakes, I'm embarrassed, even though it's you. I forgive you, Harry, though you often gave me the cold shoulder, you never mistreated me. And I'm sorry for being so distant. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten so bad if I'd stuck around and sorted through things, rather than swearing at you all and then avoiding everyone. But I can't change things now and I don't really want to. Harry. I'm happy. So happy. I obviously miss you guys, even though I'm still quite angry, but the Slytherins make me so happy. Pansy's amazing, Milli's hilarious, Blaise's a charm and Draco's, well, you know. Anyways, the point is, sure Harry, we're still friends, maybe once we're back at school we can start smiling at each other again? Or, if you're ready for that step, you could say hello to me? Up to you. But don't talk to Ginny or Ron about this. I really don't want nor need to face them about our problems. I don't care anymore._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Hermione_.

I watch Harry's - probably new - owl flutter off with my letter tied to its leg. I'm still in mild shock. I had been telling the truth when I said I hadn't spared a thought over Harry, Ron or Ginny for a long time. I really don't know how I feel about them all, and I'm very sure that was clear in my letter. Although I had given Harry his fair share of loathe and distaste, I don't feel as if I ever _hated_ him. It was Ron. It was _all_ Ron. _He_ was the one who broke my heart in front of her. _He_ was the one who publicly humiliated me in front of all my peers. _He_ was the one who lulled me into a false sense of security then cut me off. _He_ was the one I loved. _He_ was the one who broke me. I spent the entire Summer crying over him, writing letters to Ginny begging her to ask him about it on my behalf, listening to love songs. He turned me into a self-pitying, ghost version of myself. Until I accidentally received a letter from Ginny, meant for Harry, lamenting about how even _Draco Malfoy_ felt sorry for me. Then I snapped. I became me. I swore, I withdrew into myself, I stopped socialising with anyone from my House, and to prove that I had really disowned Gryffindor, I started having it off with Blaise. I felt sickened by the summer version of myself and needed a change.

The reasonable side of myself argues that Ron did reach out to me that day, on my way to the Library. But it was to fresh, to raw, and I was still relatively unhappy then. I told myself all sorts of lies to make it hurt less. But the honest truth is, I pushed them away. Though that didn't mean Ginny and Ron should've taken it upon themselves to terrorise me, I put myself in the situation. I pushed them away, because the person I trusted most, the one boy I'd allowed into my heart, to get to know me, all my quirks, that even Harry and Ginny didn't know about, had dropped me like a speck of dirt, like I didn't matter. I did love Ron. Very much. And I'd like to think he loved me too. But it was forced. The whole relationship was forced. And I let my brotherly feelings get tangled up in it. But whatever, it's over now, I have Draco, I now realise that Ron isn't meant for me, that none of it was meant for me, the life I'd been living had been thrust on me because of the people I associated with. Even though I got hurt, all's fair in love and war.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy," I whisper hoarsely.

Oh, how things had changed.

III

"Come on, Blaise, it's fucking freezing out here," I whine, rubbing my hands together.

"Sorry, I forgot where he lives, it's not to far a walk now, I'm sure," He tells me.

"How could you forget where your house is?" I demand.

"It's not _my_ house," He snaps. "Sorry. It's just my Mum has been forcing this family thing since I got here."

"What's wrong with family?" I frown.

"Nothing. But these Muggle's aren't mine," He grumbles.

"Sometimes, family don't have to be blood relations," I say. "Look at Harry and the Ron. No one would ever guess they weren't brothers,"

"Except Harry has a fortune tucked away in Gringotts, and doesn't look like an overgrown carrot."

"Hey! The Weasley's are good people," I scold, punching him lightly.

"Except the Weasel and Weaslette," Blaise says.

"Except them," I agree, laughing.

"What about you? What's your family like?" Blaise asks lightly, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I don't wriggle out of his grasp, though I should, so as not to lead him on, but I like Blaise when he's like this, happy and cheerful, and not sulking about whatnot. "Well, pardoning the fact that I'm a filthy mudblood?" I ask jokingly.

"Don't call yourself that nasty word, Hermione," Blaise says tightly.

"Alright, erm-" I'm taken aback by the sudden seriousness. "I'm an only child, as are my parents, though they've recently discovered some second cousins, twice removed and that, on my Dad's side, that they really want me to meet. I was a happy child, but a lot of the times really lonely. That's probably why I read so much, I'd pretend the characters were my brother's and sister's," I realise I've gone on for quite a bit, and blush. The last time I said so much about my family was to Draco during the early stages of our relationship.

"You're really interesting, you know that, right?" Blaise says softly, peering down at me.

"Of course. I've never met anyone like me," I tease, pushing him in what could be conceived as a friendly gesture, but what is really me trying to separate us.

"Nor have I," He smiles.

"Tell me about Pansy," I suddenly ask. "And Draco. How did you all become friends?"

"Oh that-" He pauses to chuckle. "Long story."

"Go on," I urge.

"Pansy and Draco were literally each others birthing partner. The Parkinson's, Malfoy's and Black's have been family friends for generations. I'm sure Pansy and Draco were once betrothed to each other, especially with what happened in third year, their families probably wet themselves in excitement. Anyways, they're like brother and sister. It's the only way to describe it. They hate each other, but if anyone were to touch Pansy, Draco'd go berserk and vice versa." I quietly digest this information. Betrothal. Wow. "Then I met up with them when I was ten, the year before Hogwarts. My mum married some Pureblood royalty, and I was forced to befriend them, but we all clicked, so even after my mum divorced him a year later, we all stayed friends. The group dynamic, I admit, is severely dysfunctional, but we make it work." Blaise finishes up.

"So that's a solid six years of friendship then." I say. "Must be great to have people you've known for so long," I comment sourly.

"Oh, Hermione," Blaise says, pulling me into a hug. "That doesn't mean you're not one of us, okay? Pansy, she adores you, and from what I can tell so does Millicent. We're your friends, Hermione, you can trust us. No ones going to do what Ron did," He whispers softly, placing his chin on top of my head.

"Not even Draco?" I murmur, against my better wishes.

He hardens his grip before loosening again. "Definitely not Draco," He says.

III

"There you are!" Pansy exclaims as Blaise and I stumble into Milli's bedroom.

"You're like two hours late, Hermione," Milli says.

"Where were you?" Draco asks, sliding over to embrace me.

"I had to stop by and get Blaise," I explain angrily, my anger muffled by Draco's hug.

"Blaise?" Milli questions.

"You got hold of him?" Pansy asks.

"Yeah, he's-"

"Hey guys, hope I'm not intruding," Blaise announces his arrival.

He's smirking and I know and hate why. Just when I think he's finally accepting how things are, he throws me and does something completely inappropriate. I find it hard to believe that he's the nice one out of the trio.

"Blaise," Draco states, turning to me for explanation.

"His mum let him come after all," I explain tightly, not wanting to relive the last hour.

"Why? And did you guys come together?" Milli questions.

"How come you haven't been answering my letters, Blaise?" Pansy demands.

"My mum wouldn't let me come unless she met Hermione. She says she doesn't want me causing trouble with Draco like we did last year." Blaise says calmly.

"You fucking piece of shit," I mutter under my breath, Draco glances down at me.

"So you brought Hermione to your Mum's new boyfriends house? So she could see that you weren't going to be alone with Draco?" Pansy asks the questions slowly, as if she can't believe it.

"Yep,"

"And that took two hours?" Milli says disbelievingly.

I notice Draco's arms releasing me.

"Well, she took half an hour to meet me after I sent her my letter, then I forgot where the guy lived so we couldn't apparate and had to walk there. Then, my Mum wouldn't let us leave, so we stayed for some ice cream, and she kept going on about what a good student Hermione is and how she's perfect for-"

"Shut _up_, Blaise," I hiss, barely containing my anger.

"Pardon?" He raises his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. This makes me even angrier.

How dare he put me on the spot like that with his Mum? Then come back and retell it in a way that suggests much more happens, especially in front of Draco!

"I said, shut up." I growl.

"Woah, Hermione, chill, he hasn't said anything bad," Milli intervenes.

"You don't want me to tell them what happened?" Blaise asks, his brow furrowed.

"You are unbelievable! You know exactly what you did! You did it on purpose just so you could come and gloat about it! You're so... So... So fucking Slytherin!" I yell.

"Hermione!" Milli and Pansy gasp.

"What happened?" Draco asks cooly.

"Oh, just a lie I fabricated for my Mum that got a bit-"

"What happened?" Draco grinds out through gritted teeth.

"Hermione and I kissed, that's all," He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"You liar!" I shout in fury, launching myself at him.

III

I don't really know what happened after that. I remember scratching Blaise, and yelling so loud, and Milli pulling me of him, and Pansy running after Draco. I hate Blaise Zabini. Or, I hate what he's doing.

"Where's Draco?" I ask as soon as Pansy sets foot in Milli's room.

Milli placed some sort of charm on her room - once she managed to pry me of Blaise - that prevents anyone from leaving the room.

"Hermione, what the fuck?"

"Pansy, where is Draco?" I repeat.

"He's outside. I got him to promise he wouldn't leave till he spoke to you, but to be honest, I don't see what there is to say, if what Blaise claims is true." Pansy sounds tired.

"Where's Blaise?" I ask, instead.

"I've known Blaise for six years, and Draco twice that, and I've never seen them like this. Ever. Not once. And quite frankly, I have no idea what to do. Draco sounds like he'll kill the both of you, and Blaise... He's gone mad, I can't speak any sense into him."

"Where is he?"

"With Milli somewhere. Nobody's leaving until we sort this out. I still don't even know what's fully happened. All Blaise is saying is that you guys were meant to be and whatnot."

So she went to speak to Blaise first, I note mentally. It's happening again.

"He told his Mum that I'm his girlfriend. So when I showed up at his house, I was brought in to meet the family, and one thing led to another, and everyone was laughing, and I was kinda going with the flow, until his stepdad pulls out some mistletoe and then it happened. Okay? The whole sordid story," I place my hands over my face.

"Wait, so, Blaise lies, luls you into his home and plants one on you?"

"Pretty much,"

"And you didn't think to tell anyone that you're with someone else. Blaise' best friend, for that matter."

"His Mum was so... Happy. I thought we'd be there for like fifteen minutes, then I could leave and talk to him about it," I mumble.

"Sometimes, you really are an idiot." Pansy states. "C'mon, you must've smelt a trap when he conveniently forgot where he lived?"

"I honestly didn't think he'd stoop that low. I really thought he was over it and we could be friends again."

"He's in love with you, stupid."

"I know that now,"

"So is Draco." Pansy informs me.

"Not anymore. I ruined everything. Just when we were getting somewhere too," I moan.

"He still loves you. He's just really angry. And I really don't blame him. I don't know what to say this time."

"I need to see him." I say.

"Who?" Pansy asks.

"Draco," I snap, angry that she has to ask.

"Fine. I'll go get him."

III

The silence stretches on for miles. I really don't know what to say. He can't forgive me. He'll never trust me again. So I say nothing, and merely stare into his eyes, lovingly, while he glares back at me.

"Did you like it?" He asks, suddenly.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"When you and Blaise kissed, did you like it? Did you stop him at all?"

"Of course I didn't like it, and I couldn't stop him, his Mum was there. I waited till after then I apparated away."

"Why did you wait?"

"There were Muggle's there, they'd have seen me use magic."

"I really hate you right now." He says.

"I know. I love you, though."

"I hate that you make me so fucking angry. I asked you _so_ many times about Blaise, and you told me there was nothing to worry about! You told me you'd choose me! You _promised_!"

"There isn't anything to worry about!" I reach over to hold his hand.

"Then why are we here, Granger?" He asks wryly.

"I... I don't know."

"If I see Blaise anywhere near you, ever again, I'll happily torture him and kill everyone he loves."

I can only nod along with his tirade. I wonder if I'm included in Draco's list of everyone Blaise loves.

"Do you still love me?" I ask quietly.

"Fuck, Granger, of course I do. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you," He swears.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Right now it is,"

"Will you hug me, Draco?"

He stares at me for a long while, calculating my request. Of course, he declines, why did I think he'd do any different.

"Do not go within spitting distance of Blaise." He instructs me, before rising to his feet and leaving.

I don't cry. What's the point? I just stare into space, and ponder what my life has become. A series of heartbreaks, a swirl of drama, and a small, fraction of passion and happiness. How pitiful. How extremely pitiful.

"Merry Christmas,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep. Long and slightly repetitive last chapter. Don't have a clue where that came from, but I shall go with the flow that is my subconscious and allow this plot to blossom. Oh and also, though this might be slightly annoying, I'd just like to thank dutch potterfan for always reviewing, it really does encourage me to write more. **

* * *

><p><span><em>Sunday 14th January<em>

Angrily, I scrunch up another letter from Blaise. It must be the - at least - thirtieth one he's sent me since Christmas. I honestly fail to understand why he thinks I want to hear from him. He's all but ruined the small happiness I've had since last May. Then again, maybe Draco and Pansy were right, I should've stopped him. I mean, I shouldn't have cared about what his Mum might've thought, I had a boyfriend and it wasn't her son. It's not like I would've gotten in trouble for it. But Ms. Zabini seemed so happy... She even mentioned how much happier Blaise has been since he met me.

_"My Blaise is really closed off you know, I blame myself, to many marriages, to many new starts, by time he was eleven I could barely get a decent conversation out of him." Mrs. Zabini admitted sadly. "I didn't mind to much then, he had Draco and that nice Pansy girl, I figured, if he didn't talk to me, he must talk to them right? He must have a life..." Her eyes watered. "Sorry, Hermione, I don't mean to bore you, but-" She sniffled. "But ever since the start of this year, I've seen a change in him. He smiles more, he talks to Ben, he even came here! If I had asked him to come spend time with a Muggle I'd taken a fancy to last year, I'd have received an earful and he'd have disappeared to the Malfoy's. He's still sulky, mind, and doesn't take part as much as I'd like him to, but there's something different, Hermione, and I really think it's you."_

How could I have pushed him away after that? Easy, you place your hands on his chest and push, the reasonable voice in head pipes in: so why hadn't I? Because, you feel guilty. And I'm surprised to find it's true. I was the one who led Blaise on in the beginning of the year, spoke with him, did things with him, made him feel like he was my everything, then swooped into his friendship bubble and stole the two people who loved the most and began ignoring him. I let Blaise get away with so many things because of guilt.

III

_Monday 15th January_

"How was your Christmas, then, Hermione?" Harry asks me, pleasantly.

Disinterestedly, I gaze up at him and force a thin smile on my face: since he reached out to me on Christmas, we've corresponded some via letters, conversation always revolved around safe, non-emotional subjects. "It was good spending some time with my parents, I didn't realise how little I've spoke to them," I answer.

"That's good." Harry says, his smile warm and genuine as his girlfriend enters the Great Hall and approaches us.

"Hey hun," Harry greets her carefully, wondering what she'll do, no doubt.

"Hi babe," She replies, planting a kiss on his cheek, then sitting on his lap. I eye her, daring her to say something to me, anything to give my mind something else to do other than engage in this tedious small talk with Harry.

"What about you guys?" I return at last, adding Ginny into the conversation, wondering if she'll play nice, for the time being, at least. "Sure it was tons of fun at The Burrow,"

"It was. Charlie came over on New Year's and he brought his fiancee; she's really funny," Ginny responds cooly.

"Yeah, we still missed you though," Harry adds, glaring at his girlfriend.

"I guess it was a bit lonely not having to share my room this Christmas," Ginny admits grudgingly.

"Same here," I say.

"Thought you would've been to one of those fancy dinner parties your friends families love to host," Ginny comments.

"Who me? A lowly Muggle?" I scoff. "Maybe when Hell freezes over."

"Maybe not even then," Ginny chuckles.

And then suddenly, the mood changes. Harry isn't sat stiff anymore, eyeing his red-headed girlfriend for any signs of danger, and Ginny's eyes aren't cold and unmoving. She reaches over for a chicken leg, takes a bite, then turns back to me.

"Food probably tastes rubbish as well. All that salad they eat, to stay _trim_," She curls her lips at the thought of vegetable.

"Yeah, Pansy's Mum was on some sort of lemon diet, over Christmas, which was a total buzzkill, since she stopped us from eating anything with any sort of flavour," I laugh.

"Lemon? That's not even food," Ginny gawks.

"Tell me about it,"

As we continue to gossip about Pureblood's and their many flaws, I can't help but notice four sets of eyes on me from across the room. Surely they don't think we've made up? Have we?

"Oh look, one of your friends are coming over," Ginny points out, her demeanour reverting back to its cold calculation.

I lift my head and notice Blaise trudging towards me, his head down. Quickly, I glance at Draco and see him staring at me, waiting to see what I'll do. Milli and Pansy are also staring. Although both of them assured me over the holidays that nothing had happened to my friendship with them, they'd both been suspiciously absent and quiet, barely saying hello when they saw me earlier. Now, they both wear matching expressions of interest. It hurts that they actually think I'd speak to Blaise, after everything. That I'd jeopardise mine and Draco's relationship that much. Like I don't even care.

Hastily, I rise to my feet and flee the Great Hall.

"Bye, Harry, Ginny," I say fleetingly.

"Oh, okay, see ya Hermione," Harry says, Ginny merely folds her arms.

"Hermione, wait up!" Blaise calls, I begin power walking out, attracting many more eyes.

I speed down the halls, desperately trying to reach my room, out of Blaise's destructive grasp. I can't see him. I won't see him. I won't let him ruin me.

"Hermione!" He grabs my shoulder and turns me to him.

"Get off me!" I shout.

"Listen, I just want to talk-"

"What don't you understand about all this?" I exclaim.

"I just want you to know-" He places a hand on my shoulder again.

The sharp sound of the slap echoes down the hall. I blush, despite the lack of an audience.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again," I hiss.

"Hermione-" He begins, his voice adopting the tone that once made me melt in his fingers. "I'm sorry about what happened,"

"Is that it?" I demand.

"I didn't plan it, Hermione! I swear, I didn't plan to tell Draco!" He bursts out.

"Oh really? Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Don't listen to Pansy! I didn't plan it, but, when I saw him, and I saw how you looked at him, I dunno - I just, flipped, I guess. I really didn't mean to ruin your relationship with him, I just wanted you to meet my mum and that was the only way I thought you would," He tells me, his eyes boring into me, begging me to believe him.

"And telling her I was your girlfriend?" I retort, sensing myself falling for his excuse.

"Okay-" He squirms. "That was me being a prick. I dunno why I did that."

"You do realise Draco's probably never going to speak to me again," I sigh, unfolding my arms and drooping to the floor.

"I'm sorry about that," He says, seating himself down next to me.

"Yeah, sure," I mumble.

"Look, they'll come around. Draco just needs his time to stew and Pansy and Milli aren't even that angry with you," He tells me reassuringly.

"Look at me-" I say wryly, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Back where I started. No boyfriend, no friends, in some abandoned hallway with only you for company," I laugh humourlessly.

"Oh fuck, Hermione, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so fucking sorry," He insists at sight of my tears.

I can tell he wants to hug me or something. And I don't really know if I'd stop him at this point. I'm just so upset. And so alone. Yes I'm wallowing in self pity, from pain that was self inflicted, but it doesn't stop it from hurting. I've lost him. I managed to lose Draco. You'd think that from my past heartbreak I'd have learnt how to keep somebody. Learnt to not make the same mistakes. Turns out I'm just a stupid as every other girl. I have lost Draco and I have ruined Blaise. I know I'm going to pay dearly for it.

"Don't cry," Blaise whispers, relenting and pulling me into a hug.

I don't resist. God knows I know I should. But I don't. I should. I should run to Draco and beg for his forgiveness. Beg for his love again. But the warmth that comes from Blaise's embrace forces me to stay. My palms are pressed against his chest, and my head nuzzled into his cloak. I don't know how long I sit like this for.

"I'm such a whore," I mumble, pulling out of his arms.

"You're not a whore," He says.

"I love Draco," I state.

"I know," He responds.

"So why are you still trying?" I ask.

"Because I know you like me too."

"How arrogant of you," I inform him.

"Slytherin's aren't known for being humble."

"I do like you. As a _friend_," I enunciate the last word pointedly. "Because, you still don't make me feel like I did with Draco. No one has. I'm sorry, Blaise," I whisper.

"It's-It's fine. I already knew that."

"You still don't care, do you?"

"A tiny bit. I won't stop trying."

"I wish you would."

He takes hold of my hand and squeezes it gently. I place my other hand on top of his and lean against my shoulder. I guess if I'm going through the school year with no friends and Blaise is offering to stay, I may as well not push him away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes. I know Hermione's practically adding flame to fire, talking to Blaise, but she's a girl, who's lonely, and they do all sorts of crazy things. Lelel.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday 19th January<span>_

It's been four days since we returned to school. To my surprise, lessons haven't been to bad, and Pansy and Milli kept their promise to still be my friend. I am slightly shocked at how close those two have become in my absence, and more than a little jealous of it, but it's my own fault and I can only wait. Draco and I still share a dorm. It's obvious he wants to get away from me, but the only other place he can go is the Slytherin house, and that would mean sleeping side by side with Blaise. Pansy says it's a good thing that we're forced to be so close to each other, that it'll help us make up. Pansy also gave me her Christmas gift for me, that she'd forgotten about. It's a set of potion's books written by her grandfather, the famous potioneer, which was sweet of her. Milli gave me a broom and beginners guide to Quidditch saying 'it'll be one more thing I can be great at', she also gave me a pretty charms bracelet. I gave them both the necklaces I'd purchased. Blaise and I are close as ever, much to nearly everyones chagrin - sometimes even _mine_. In my defence, he's really the only person I can stand at the moment, who doesn't either bore me to death with their conversation or make me want to cry. Although I love Pansy, it seems she has taken Draco's side. And Milli, though still a loyal friend, is always playing Quidditch with Draco or hanging out with Pansy in their common room, which I obviously can't go to anymore. But, the most surprising thing of all is the repairing of mine and my fellow Gryffindor's friendship. Ron and I still can't stand to be in the same room as each other. He, like most other people, is still under the impression that Draco and I are together, and since I have been spending a lot of time with Blaise and Ron knows about my previous relations with him, refuses to speak or even acknowledge me. But Harry and Ginny, ever the couple, speak to me at Dinner and Breakfast and have invited me twice to return to the Gryffindor common room, and I even took them up on their offer once. In my anger and hatred, I'd forgotten that they did have some redeeming qualities -although sparse - and if I put my mind to it, can spend a tolerable hour with them.

"Granger," His voice sends tremors through my body.

"Y-yes, Draco?" I stammer.

"Do you even care about us?" He demands.

"Of course," I reply quickly.

"You can't. It's impossible. If you did, you wouldn't even be looking at Blaise. I really don't get you sometimes," He rants.

"I still love you," I say weakly.

"I know, I know," He says impatiently. "And vice versa. But it hurts so much, seeing you with him."

"I don't have anyone else," I retort, my voice becoming hard. "You know all you have to do is start speaking to me again, and I'll drop him. You can't expect me to hang around waiting with no friends!"

"You have Pansy! And Milli!" He yells back.

"Oh yeah? The same Pansy and Milli who are either with you playing Quidditch or holed up in your common room?" I shoot back.

"What do you expect? You're in the wrong here, not me!"

"I never claimed otherwise!"

"I don't want you with Blaise!"

"He's my friend, Draco. One of my best, if I'm being honest," I argue.

"How do you expect me to be okay with that? He's in love with you, and won't stop trying to be with you."

"But I love you!"

"I love you too," His voice softens. "I just-" He exhales loudly. "I can't be with you right now, Granger."

I feel the air leave my lungs. "How can I make you feel different?" I plead.

"Give me some space. Seeing you everyday doesn't help."

"I _want_ to see you, though," I whine.

"No, stop it, you know I'll just - stop, Granger," He shuts his eyes and turns away from me.

"You promise you'll still love me? Even if I go away?" I ask after a while.

"I promise, Granger." He says.

"Well fine. Go back to Pansy, when you come back, I'll be gone," I inform him, hurt.

He stays silent for a while, and then just exits the common room we shared. It hurts. Badly. It hurts, badly.

III

"So, if I'm understanding you right, you're asking to room with me again because your Slytherin boyfriend kicked you out?" Ginny repeats, a smile tugging at her lips.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath for the third time in this conversation.

"Look, I know we're not officially friends or whatever, but I have nowhere else to go. I'd ask Harry, but obviously-"

"Yes, he's a guy and more importantly my boyfriend," Ginny interrupts.

"Whatever, Ginny, I'll go see if Milli will somehow let me stay with her," I say, turning on my heels to leave.

"Wait, Hermione," Ginny drags me back by my arm. "Of course you can stay, idiot, I was just teasing."

"Hysterical, Ginny," I reply.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Ginny questions, while taking one of my bags from me.

"As soon as Draco forgives me, I'll be out of your hair, Ginny," I say, sharper than needed.

"Look, Hermione-" She begins firmly. "I'm over it if you are, right? I may have my problems with you still, but I love Harry, and if he wants me to reach out to you, I will. So don't make this harder than it has to be it, we used to friends once, I'm sure we can do it for - how long again?"

"Maybe a week," I mutter, taken aback by Ginny's speech.

"A week?" Ginny laughs. "If we're talking about the same Draco, I'm guessing you'll be here for a month - at least," She adds.

"I guess."

"Here we are; home sweet home," Ginny announces as we near The Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asks, lips pursed at sight of me: I suppose word really does get round.

"Ah, what is it again - Oh yes! Cream cake," Ginny tells her.

Grumbling quietly, the portrait swings open and allows us entrance. I am immediately greeted with sounds of laughter and chatter. Nostalgia takes over and I'm transported back twelve months to a time where sleeping with Ginny wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, but fun and expected, where walking into the Gryffindor common room was like breathing for me.

"Lo and behold; the lost one has returned," Ginny says sarcastically as we enter.

Eyes dart up and stare at me. People who were once my family, regard me with contempt and suspicion. Maybe I should've just taken my chances with Milli. This thought is immensely reinforced when I catch sight of Ron, sat by a Muggle chess board, Harry opposite him.

"Thanks a bunch, Gin," I mutter.

"No problem," She smiles, takes the rest of my bags and lugs them up to her room.

I stand awkwardly.

"You could just take a picture, it'd last longer," I say wearily sarcastic.

"C'mon, Miney, sit with us," Harry calls, gesturing to a spot by him.

I walk over quickly, aching to get out of the spotlight. When I reach him, however, I remember the ginger seated opposite him. I could slice through the tension with a butter knife. I don't know what to say, and I don't think there is anything that I can. I can hardly apologise, and frankly, I don't see reason to.

"You up for a game, Miney? Beating Harry has lost its charm after six years." Ron asks with a forced smile.

I consider his offer, taking into consideration Harry sat by us, obviously praying that I'll play nice. That I'll forgive Ron. Maybe I should. What harm would it do? Other than make me an absolute hypocrite of course...

"I would, but beating you has lost its charm after six years, too," I respond cheekily, sure that I have a smirk similar to someone I know plastered on my face.

"Someone's cocky today," Ron comments. "You used to always play chess with me," He adds, casting seriousness into the atmosphere.

"Ron," Harry says lowly, frowning at his friend.

"It's fine, Harry," I say, keeping my gaze on Ron.

"So you're not going to play, then?" Ron returns my stare.

"Nah, you'll just get angrier at me when I beat you in front of all your friends," I feel my lips twist into a teasing grin.

"I guess you have been hanging around with Slytherin's, picked up a trick or two, maybe that's why you're so confident you'll win," Ron retorts.

"If you say so, Ronnie," I tease.

"Guys, do you mind if I leave? Ginny's been up there a while and I wanna-"

"Eurgh, just go grope my sister," Ron shudders.

I chuckle.

"Whatever," Harry laughs, dashing of to his suspiciously absent girlfriend, I am left face to face with Ron. I'm sure Harry did this on purpose, a sly but obvious attempt for us to make amends. He probably thinks things will go back to normal now. Ron and I, him and Ginny, all chatting by the fire, me complaining about the lack of homework being done, Ginny and her brother discussing Quidditch, Harry gazing lovestruck at said ginger. He doesn't think I'm just here because I've nowhere else to go. He wants us all to be friends again.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you-" Ron begins. "But why are you here?"

"I'm Gryffindor, right? This is my common room," I say.

"Hermione," He says.

"Draco and I broke up," I tell him.

"Oh-" I can't read the expression on his face. "Sorry for your loss."

"Don't patronise me," I snap.

"Did you expect me to comfort you or something? I find it amusing that you're here again, now that your other friends have left you."

"It's complicated, Ron, they haven't left me."

"Oh really? So what happened? Why aren't you staying with them?"

"Because I'm not a Slytherin, Ron," I explain impatiently.

"Why did Draco leave you, then?" He persists.

"Not because I'm overbearing or annoying, if that's what you think," I say tartly, glad to see Ron blush at the reminder of our non to kind break up last year. "It just wasn't working. Too many differences, I suppose. He didn't like that I was friends with Blaise, either."

"Blaise... Ah, Zabini? Nah, don't think I would Either, knowing your history with him."

"Yes, but, nothing was going on," I protest irritably. "He was just my friend, I wasn't going to just drop him because Draco said."

"You dropped us," Ron points out.

"Because you were a prick," I reason.

"Valid."

"And nothing was even going on with Blaise, it was all a misunderstanding. He was supposed to trust me," I continue, upset to hear that my voice sounds sad and not angry.

"He's Malfoy, Hermione, what did you expect?" Ron tries and fails miserably at comforting me. I just ignore him.

"What's all that fuss?" Ron mutters, confused, in response to the noise coming from the other side of the Entrance Hole.

"I guess we'll find out," I say at sight of Lavender rushing to the door.

"It's probably her boyfriend," Ron says for my benefit. "He's some burly kid from Ravenclaw, who enjoys angering our portrait."

"Noted."

"Hermione?" I hear my name tangled up in the whirl of words between Lavender and her supposed boyfriend.

"Hermione," Lavender calls uncertainly. "Pansy Parkinson is here for you."

"What?" I frown, making my way towards the door. "Pansy?" I ask, at sight of her ruffled state.

"Hermione, you need to come with me like now!" She says urgently, dragging me out by my arm.

"Huh? Care to explain?"

"It's Blaise: he's hurt," She explains in a flurry, pulling me down various hallways.

"What's wrong with him? How did you know where to find me?"

"He and Draco had an argument and-"

"What? Did they fight?" I yell over her, speeding to match her pace.

"Blaise punched him-"

"He what?"

"And Draco threw some ornament at him, and it turned out to be cursed, like, seriously cursed, and Blaise's won't go to Pomfrey, and they're still arguing-"

"They're still arguing?" I all but screech. "Where are they?"

"In your common room! Hurry, Hermione, it's serious!"

And I do. Even when I'm not there, I manage to cause chaos. It's like nothing I do will ever turn out right. Every move I make, every move I make to try and win Draco back, every move I make to keep things right between all of us, every move I make to try not to disrupt this long formed friendship, every move I make trying to do the right thing, gets thrown right back in my face.

"Mandrakes!" I yell breathlessly to the portrait, who flings himself open before I even finish the word.

"Blaise!" I shout as I enter my previous common room.

The scene before me is terrifying. I'd have never thought, just two months ago, these two were the best of friends, inseparable. Blaise has blood all over him, a worrying cut on his cheek, the whites of his eyes are black, and he keeps coughing up blood. He's hunched over, clutching his stomach, his wand pathetically held by his right hand. Draco is staring at him, breathing heavily, bruise's purpling over his skin, and blood flowing from his nose. I quickly decide that Blaise tried to go about fighting Draco the muggle way. I hear Pansy breathe on the back of my neck, as the trips into the common room behind me. I hear her gasp, which is followed by a small whimper; it must have gotten worse.

"Hermione?"

"What happened?" I run to Blaise and immediately place my hand over the cut on his cheek, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Move out of the way, Granger," Draco orders.

"Pansy!" I exclaim. "Do something!"

It seems, like I, that Pansy can't believe the damage either. Breaking out of her frozen state, she rushes to Draco and wrestles with him for his wand. It is deeply unsettling to see Draco shove her off him, and watch her fall to the floor. He stares at her some moments, then casts a full body bind on her.

"Move." He repeats, aiming his wand at me.

"Are you mad?" I demand frantically. "Look at him! Whatever you're fighting over, you've won, Draco, you can stop now."

"You don't get it, do you, you fucking mudblood?" He hissses.

"Don't call her that!" Blaise roars, shooting a spell at him in his weakened state.

"Stop, Draco, please?" I plead, jumping protectively in front of Blaise, shielding him from anything Draco might do.

"I'm giving you twenty seconds to fucking move, Granger," He growls.

"C'mon Blaise," I say urgently, bending down to try and heave him up. "Let's go."

"No-" He coughs, splattering me with blood. "He kicked you out of here, this is your home, that's not fair," He garbles.

"You stay out of our fucking business!" Draco shouts.

"It's okay," I soothe. "It's better if I'm gone anyways."

"I thought you'd be happy, Blaise," Draco spits. "You could've offered her a space next to you, in your bed."

"Draco!" I scold, embarrassed and upset. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. That's why you were so eager to leave me."

"No!" I urge. "You left me."

"You kissed him! What was I supposed to do?" He argues, heatedly.

"_He_ kissed _me_!" I scream. "And I've apollgised for that, over and over again."

"You care about him," Draco retorts quietly, lowering his wand.

"He's my friend," I say.

"He's more than a friend," Draco tells me.

I don't reply, instead turning to Blaise and dabbing st the blood on his cheek. I'm far to tired to even deny it anymore. When will anyone understand that my feelings for Blaise are utterly and completely platonic?

"I can't compete for your love, anymore," Draco says, tiredly.

"There was never a competiton," I say.

"Felt like it."

"I love you," I state, but not as persuasion mechanism, simply as a fact I hope he remembers.

"I love you, too," He returns.


	12. Chapter 12

**There will soon be a reason for all of Hermione's destructive behaiovour, I promise. Oh, and, I got two new reviewers for my last chappie xD Thank you guys ;) **

**Btw, replying to review from **seddielovenathan (sorry if others find this annoying) now that I read over it, this does resemble the Twilight plot, I promise. I did not do that on purpose, although a moderate fan of the books, I don't love it enough to merge it with the wondrous work of JK Rowling. Anyways, sorry if it looks like I'm copying Twilight. Totally not the intention, and I plan to get rid of the love triangle soon enough anyways. And yeah, I was going to put Pansy with Blaise too, but I thought it would seem a bit to perfect, you know? Ah well, him and Milli are good.**  
><strong>

****Thanks again to dutch potterfan :)****

****And Lady-Delphinea :) ****

* * *

><p>"There we go," I breathe gently, finally managing to heal the last of Blaise's injuries.<p>

"Thanks," He mutters.

I lean away from him and fall back into the couch, in the Room of Requirement.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine."

"I finally got what I've wanted since November," Blaise says.

"Yeah? And how does it feel?"

"Shitty."

"Well, I wish you'd have thought about that before you kissed me."

"So do I."

I shut my eyes, and settle into the silence. It's official. Draco and I are over. I destroyed any chance of reconciliation by defending Blaise. I let the information sink in, and begin screaming. I faintly hear Blaise trying to calm me down. The thought of having to go through the rest of my time at Hogwarts - life, even - without Draco turns my screams into sobs, my sobs into tears, then my tears into silence. I love him. More than I love Blaise. So why am I sat here, crying, with the latter patting me awkwardly on my back, instead of with Draco, kissing, hugging and everything else? You know why, that annoyingly condensing voice sing, as much as you hate to admit it, you're not Slytherin, you're not like them, you're not selfish._ I'm not selfish_. I guess that explains why I'm sat here healing Blaise, and not sleeping with Draco. The thought of physical contact makes me ache. It's been weeks since Draco's even looked at me without contempt, never mind kissed me or God forbid it, had sex with me. My thoughts drift back to the last time Draco and I were together intimately. The first time we made love. The first time we professed our love for each other. How long ago that seems, how things have changed...

"Blaise," I croak, on whim.

"Hermione?"

"Kiss me," I demand, spontaneously.

"What?" He sputters.

"Kiss me," I repeat. "Please," I add.

He doesn't need any more pushing, as his lips crash down on mine. At first, I'm startled even though I instigated it this time, and simply sit there and allow him to clutch at my waist. Then, the hormones kick in, and my hands fly to grab his hair, as I would with Draco. Unfortunately, Blaise's hair is short and I have to drape my arms around his neck instead.

"Draco," I murmur against his lips, pulling away.

"Of course," Blaise sighs.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Hermione-" He begins haltingly. "If I asked you to do one thing for me, would you do it?"

"What is it?"

"Forget Draco. For one night. Please? Just be with me, like you used to," His eyes are pleading.

"One night," I agree.

And the kiss resumes, fiercer, to ease the guilt, I break my promise and imagine it is Draco moaning my name over and over again. We don't have sex. He pulls me into a hug and we lay together. It's not nice.

"I should go," I whisper eventually.

"Do you want to?" Blaise counters.

"Yes," I answer, sturdily.

"You agreed to one night," He reminds me.

"I wasn't thinking about Draco when I said I should go-" Lies. "I was thinking about me."

"You want to leave me?" He phrases the question uncomfortably.

"This isn't _right_, Blaise. I don't love you, I love Draco," I say.

"I hate hearing his name," He grinds out.

"I love hearing it," I tell him.

"I know you do."

"Bye, Blaise," I whisper.

He doesn't respond. He doesn't pursue me either. I think he's gotten the message. _Finally_. I didn't like cuddling Blaise. Or touching him in any intimate sort of way. I enjoyed the kiss though, somewhat. It was nice to have someone kiss me again. But not hug or touch me. That felt nauseating. Too close for comfort. Far to close.

I stumble drunkenly down the halls, almost forgetting that I now reside with Ginny. Whatever will she think of me arriving home at - _fuck_, it's half eleven. I quicken my pace and manage to arrive there in ten minutes.

"Cream cakes," I voice hoarsely, tumbling into the empty common room.

Suddenly not eager to go to bed anymore, I dwindle on the steps, placing both my feet on each one and lingering there for a good twenty seconds. I don't want to face an empty bed anymore. A home without him.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasps as I finally enter the dormitory.

"Where is everyone?" I ask uninterestedly, at sight of the empty room.

"In the seventh year rooms - everyone's scared to sleep in here since Ron planted one of Fred and George's bombs in here," Ginny explains.

"Bombs?"

"Probably harmless, but you know teenage girls," She says disdainfully.

"I see."

"Where were you? Ron said you ran off with Pansy," She sniffs.

"It was Draco - he needed me," I say, hot, salty tears forming in my eyes. Draco needed me.

"What for?" She winks and a suggestive smirk appears on her face.

"He needed me to show him that I loved him-" I bluster, angry at myself. "He needed me to chose _him_, to want _him_, to love _him_, _fuck_, I'm such an idiot," I rant, tears flowing openly now.

"Hermione?" Ginny asks tentatively, moving towards me. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed it all up, Ginny! Everything-" I lament. "I went there and he was fighting with Blaise - such an idiot - he was jealous, he thought I loved Blaise, he thought I'd choose _Blaise_ over _him_ - such an idiot - and I ran over to Blaise! He was _bleeding_ and I wanted to _help_, I didn't stop to consider what Draco would've thought-" I cry. "Stop to consider what I was doing by defending Blaise, ugh, I ruined it all."

"Stop crying, it's alright," Ginny soothes, hugging me gently. "Boys will be boys, and you were right by defending Blaise, he was hurt Miney, he needed you more than Draco did at that moment."

"That doesn't matter!" I snap. "I love Draco! I _fucking love_ him, and now he's gone."

"You must care about Blaise too," She offers.

"Of course I do, but - but I - I -" I begin sobbing.

"It's alright, he'll come back, they always do," Ginny coos softly.

"Ginny," I whine. "Blaise means nothing to me when I compare it to what I feel for Draco."

"Draco knows that, I'm sure," She assures me softly.

"I hope he does, Gin, I really hope he does."

The dynamic of mine and Ginny's friendship completely shifts. I can feel it as she wraps my head in her arms, whispering sweet words into the air, promising that Draco will come back to me, even though I'm sure she hates him. It feels like old times. Like we're best friends again. As much as I appreciate her being here for me, I wish she wasn't at the same time. Accepting her back into my life, moving back in with the Gryffindor's, it feels as if all traces of Dra - _him_ - are going. Like he was never here.


	13. Chapter 13

**There is a reason for all of Hermione's really annoying, self destructive behaivour, I _promise_, okay?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Thursday 2nd February<span>_

It's been a fortnight. A painfully slow, Draco-absent fortnight. A fortnight spent with Ginny, Harry and sometimes Ron and Camille. They're not dating anymore; can't say I'm surprised. Apparently it fizzled out when Camille realised how in love Ron is with me. I chose to ignore that when she told me five days ago. I have absolutely no room in my head for anything remotely to do with Ron Weasley. He's irrelevant to me, which somehow, Harry and Camille can't accept. They are under the deluded impression that Draco was just something reckless for me to _do_ to try and get over Ron. That _Ron_ is my _soulmate_. That we're just wasting time delaying the inevitable. Ugh, it's physically sickening to listen to. Ginny is wiser though, she knows what Draco is to me, she knows I'm only counting days until it can be a reasonable time to beg for forgiveness again. Just fourteen more to go.

Other than the addition of Camille and Luna - who doesn't come round as much anymore, probably due to me - things seem to have returned to normal. I go to all my classes with Harry and Ron, listening to their incessant and unimportant chatter, laugh along in all the right places and refrain from telling them just how much they make me want to cut my own ears off. Of course they're not _as_ bad as I'm making them out to be, but right now, there is only one voice I'm interested in hearing and it doesn't belong to either of them. I'll then attend Herbology and History of Magic and study for my NEWT's with Camille, which is extremely awkward, but she doesn't seem to realise as she always treats me like I'm her sister or something. And then I eat Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner with Ginny, since she annoys me the least out of all my options, and I walk back to our common room with all four of them.

And every day for the past two weeks I've ignored every Slytherin I've come across. I don't even understand, myself, what I'm doing. Pansy, Milli and of course, Blaise, have all tried to approach me more than once over the past two weeks, but every time they have, I've been either brief and vague or dismissive and borderline rude. The thought of them offering me pity, sickens me. Of course, Draco hasn't approached me. He still hates me, and thanks to my abrasive attitude, so do Pansy, Milli and Blaise. And of course, the mutual hatred of another bonds people, right? Which is why I wasn't surprised, yesterday, when I saw Blaise sitting with Draco and Pansy, laughing with them over Dinner, like they had months ago. The pang I felt in my chest was bitter. To distract myself, I had turned to Ginny and Ron and laughed ostentatiously at the weak joke the latter had made. Overall, I've spent the past fourteen days laughing at things I don't find funny, talking about things I don't care for and retreating into my mind.

"Hermione," Harry's voice jolts me from my thoughts. "You've barely touched your mash," He comments.

I glance down at my plate and notice that I haven't: which is odd, considering I eat mash potatoes by the boatload.

"Oh," I say. "I guess I'm not to hungry," I shrug.

"You've not been hungry for a while," Camille remarks, and Ginny's expression shows her agreement.

"Yeah, you dieting or something, Hermione? Trying to win Malfoy back, eh?" Ron chimes in, winking.

"Ron, you're such an ass," Ginny sniffs.

"Whatever," He retorts happily.

"You're still not eating, Hermione," Ginny complains.

"Oh," I say again. "Sorry," I mumble, forking a spoonful of mash into my mouth.

I don't notice at first, I just continue spooning mashed potato into my mouth, nodding along with the conversation around me: some heated discussion on some Quidditch player. _Again_. When I was with Draco, he nor Blaise and Milli never went on about Quidditch half this much. I still do fail to see the attractiveness in the sport.

Then it comes. It creeps up my stomach, up my throat, and fills my mouth. I rise to my feat clumsily and speed out the hall, covering my mouth with both hands.

As soon as I am within proximity of the sink, in the third floor girl's bathroom, I release my mouth and heave up the slimy, sour contents hoarded in it.

Again and again, I throw up the contents of my stomach, until there's nothing left to come up but bile. I shudder and fall to the ground, and embrace my knees. The taste left in my mouth is unpleasant, to say the least.

"Hermione?" Someone calls out. "You in there?"

"Yeah," I reply weakly.

"Oh, there you are," The person sighs in relief, walking into my line of sight.

"Ginny," I breathe, glad that it wasn't Camille.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ginny asks, concerned, sitting by me.

"Nothing - I just - the food was a bit off, I suppose."

"Really? I thought it might be your period or something," Ginny says.

"No, it-" Wait. _My period_. Instinctively, I mentally begin counting the days... Forty-three days since I last had it. No. No. That _cannot_ be right. It just can't.

"Hermione?" Ginny says carefully.

"_Fuck_," I mutter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"I don't under-"

"I'm an actual idiot," I slap myself on the forehead. "Such an idiot."

"What? What have you done?" Ginny's panicked now, unsure to what has reduced me to this state.

"Oh fuck!" I repeat.

"Wait, wait," Ginny narrows her eyes, realisation dawning on her, awfully quickly. "You and Blaise didn't-"

"No," I spit, harshly. "But Draco and I did."

"You guys did it?" She exclaims. "Oh, Merlin, that's news, then again, he is _exceptionally_ hot and-"

"Ginny," I say feverishly. "What if I am?"

"Listen, you're just overreacting, girls miss their periods all the time," She placates me.

"It's been forty three days, Ginny! I've _never_ been late, not once," I insist.

"I'm sure you have, Hermione, every girl has," She replies.

"Why else did I throw up before? There was nothing wrong with the food," I counter.

"Right," Ginny pauses, exhaling loudly. "Let's stop and think. When was the last time you and Draco last did it?"

"December twenty third, the day we left for Christmas break," I answer, promptly.

"Okay, and your last period?"

"Two days before that - that's when it ended, December twenty first."

"Okay, so there's a chance that you _might_ be pregnant. We need to make sure before you jump to conclusion. Your period could be late because of stress, a different diet, a number of reasons," Ginny says slowly.

"Ginny, if I am - _fuck_, I'm so screwed oh - he doesn't even _look_ at me anymore, I can't be - I'm not, oh _shit_," I stammer.

"Hermione, I'm sure that if you _are_ with his child, he'll do the right thing and-"

"And what?" I demand, over her. "_Marry_ me? Huh? Because that's what you Pureblood's do, right?"

"Look, Hermione, stop attacking _me_, I didn't mean that, and even if I did, it's not impossible, is it? I mean, you guys were-"

"Are," I interrupt fiercely. "We are in love. At least, I am," I correct, sadly.

"Of course he still loves you, Miney, he's just angry."

"I'm such a slag. Who gives it up after like a day?" I groan.

"A day?" Ginny gasps, unable to hide her astonishment.

"It happened in like November-" I begin wearily, blushing slightly. "He walked in on me in the shower, made some crude jokes that I didn't think he meant, and then it happened, we fucked. I know, I know, it's definitely not me, but I was so caught up in the moment and obviously I was still getting over the Ron thing, so I was like fuck it, right? It didn't mean anything then - even though it was my first time. Then shit happened, he found out about Blaise and I and he got possessive and shit and we became like a couple. But like - he hates me, Ginny, can't even stand to look at me. He's so angry I doubt he'll even believe it's his," My voice is jumbled and quick.

"That's-" Ginny hesitates. "Really unbelievable."

"I know."

"What was it like?" Ginny grins.

"Amazing," I admit, biting my lip. "We only did it twice after that, but it was so - _delicious_."

"Ugh," Ginny sighs, happily. "That's so hot."

"Ew, Ginny," I frown. "That's disturbing."

"I'm a teenage girl," She defends. "I wish Harry and I..."

"You guys haven't done it, yet?" I inquire.

"Well, no. We've not even come close, really. I mean, we kiss, and hug, and sometimes we share a bed, but the most he'll do is maybe squeeze my legs or something. He says he's waiting till I've left Hogwarts," Ginny sighs.

"That's smart, I mean, look at what I've gotten myself into, doing it before I've left-" I laugh mirthlessly.

"Aw, Hermione, cheer up, you might not be," She rubs my back.

"How will I find out? Just wait until I start showing? God, what will I do when I start showing? Everyone will see - _Dumbledore_ will see - fuck, my _parents_."

"Right, obviously, there's a magical way of finding out, but I think it includes a medi-witch or something, and obviously we don't want that," Ginny thinks aloud.

"I could take a pregnancy test," I suggest.

"Sorry?"

"A Muggle thing, you pee on a stick or in a cup and it gets tested, and you'll see if you're pregnant or not," I explain.

"Oh. How simple."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Right, this weekend, Ron, Harry and I are going home for mum and dad's anniversary, while I'm there, I'll pick up one of these pregnancy thingies, bring it back to school and then you can do it, right?"

"Right," I nod. "I'll write down the brands you should get."

"Don't panic, Hermione. Even if you are, pregnant, you'll leave school before you give birth, and you're really skinny, so I doubt it will show. Plus, you'll have me. Even if Draco doesn't support you," Ginny tells me kindly.

_You'll have me_. This is proof enough that we are friends again. That we've overcome whatever differences her brother caused for us. Maybe, _maybe_, they aren't all half bad.

* * *

><p><strong>See! Pregnancy hormones. That's my excuse for Hermione's behaviour. However, if this does not appease some of you, I did warn at the beginning that it would be a OOC Hermione. Lul.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Beware: Just a filler chapter. That's why it's so short.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday 4th February.<span>_

It's taking so _fucking_ long. I have to wait another _two_ days for Ginny to come back with my fate in her hands. She left yesterday, assuring me that she wouldn't forget, that whatever the result, I'd be _alright_, I'd be _okay_, I'd have her. It was sweet and it gave me a small sense of safety - but, it wasn't enough. It wasn't what I needed. I needed _him_ to say it. I needed _him_ to tell me it was all going to be okay, accompanied by a gentle rub of my abdomen. I needed _him_ to tell me he'll stay by my side throughout it all. _Him_, not _her_. However ungrateful that sounds, it's true. Inexplicably so.

I'd avoided everyone since Thursday. Many had commented and queried about my dash during dinner, including Pansy, Milli and Blaise. I'd ignored them all and walked right past, as if they hadn't spoken. How fucking _dare_ they all try to approach me, at the same time, like some sort of _team_, or something? Acting as if they're worried about me. It's obvious they've chosen Blaise. Abandoned me, left me to the people I'd lamented about my hatred for many times to them. Fuck them all, I don't need them, I need _him_. Draco. _I need Draco_. But he continues to ignore me. I had hoped that maybe, _somehow_, he could dredge up some concern for me and approach me about my hasty exit from dinner - but he hadn't. How can I blame him? I practically broke his heart in front of all his friends. I'm despicable. But. I might be _carrying his child._

I've already decided what I'll do if the result comes out positive. Pregnancy - well, assumed pregnancy - seems to have brought out the more logical, decisive side of me. If it turns out I am pregnant, I'll give birth to child. I can't possibly, _do away with it_, not after getting myself into the situation, no, that would be heartless. I'm not sure if I'll raise it, though I doubt, if it came to it, that I'd be able to hand over my own child, not with the knowledge that I _could_ raise it. I'd seen what having no parents has done to Harry, and his parents didn't even leave him, they died. I wouldn't, ever, want my own flesh and blood to go through life with that kind of burden. As well as this, adoption agencies are virtually nil in the Wizarding world. Which means my child would have to grow up in the Muggle world, which isn't bad but, they'd have to find about Hogwarts by their self, their parents might not be supportive, and - and it just isn't _right_. It isn't morally right to abandon your own child when keeping it, raising it yourself, is a possibility. Yes. So I suppose it's been decided that I'll give birth to and raise the child. _If_, there is one. Regardless of whether Draco is interested or not. _Please let him be interested_. But even if he is, then what? We'll get married, have a kid and run of into the sunset together? Hardly. He's an elite, pureblood wizard. I'm a Muggle-born with no magical background, whatsoever. His parents would never approve. They'd want him to marry _Pansy_. _I'm sure they were betrothed at one point._ Of course, he's probably already set to marry someone. Someone of the same status as him. He's a _Malfoy_. But then again: so is my child. My assumed child.

I'm not to sure how I feel about all of it. I'd approached the whole situation without any feeling at all. I'm not sad about it. Which is strange. In fact, I'm kind of pleased, in a way, that I have some sort of tie to Draco again, that I have a reason for him to speak to me again, _eventually_. Which is highly disturbing and perverted. I _am_ only seventeen. A child will change my life in ways I might find unbearable. But, I was always a logical child, never one to panic in the face of fear, but instead, make a plan. Yes. Making a plan always helped. _Where is Ginny?_

"Granger."

No. No. It _can't_ be _him_. Not after this long. Not _now_. Not _here_. It's _impossible_.

"Draco," I respond, trying to ignore the attractive, yet unusual, scruffiness of his hair.

"Are you—" He coughs awkwardly. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry?" I frown.

"It's just Pansy happened to mention that you were acting a bit strange, and obviously after you ran out of the Hall like that... We were just worried," He explains, shuffling his feet.

"I'm fine," I answer automatically, craving for his hands that were running through his hair to run down me.

"Pansy also said that you've been ignoring her. She says it's my fault."

"Oh," I mouth, shocked. "Why would she say that?"

"She says I pushed you away from us—_her_, I mean. So does Milli."

"It wasn't just you. Pansy did make it quite clear whose side she was on. It was just quite awkward because I didn't feel like I was part of things anymore."

"She reached out to you, Granger. They all did, but you pushed them away," He points out.

"I didn't push anyone away, it was you who broke up with me," I argue.

"I had every reason to push you away," He retorts.

"I'm not claiming otherwise, I'm just saying I didn't see the point in continuing the friendship if you and I weren't together anymore."

"So you were only Pansy's friend because of me?" He demands.

"Well obviously I developed genuine feelings for her, but the whole friendship only happened because of you and I," I reply.

"And so when we had an argument, you felt it right to ignore them, the people who cared about you, the people who were there for you when you had no one else?" He quips.

"Don't say it like that!" I ball my fists. "What was I supposed to do? Act normal? Pretend that nothing had happened? Especially now you've all forgiven Blaise?"

"Blaise was in love with you, people do stupid things when they're in love. And it wasn't _Blaise_ that I told all my insecurities, it wasn't _Blaise_ I warned to stay away, it was _you_! I told _you_ how I felt about it all. Not _Blaise_."

"I let you down, I get that. That's _why_ I stayed away - that's _why_ I moved out when you told me to, that's why I didn't speak to Pansy. I didn't want their pity and I was _ashamed_ of myself!" I burst out. "And as much as I love Pansy and Milli, they weren't you, all they did was remind me of you. It _hurt_ to speak to them."

"Granger-" He begins, quietly.

"No, don't apologise, please don't apologise," I plead softly. "Maybe everyone was right, when they said that this wouldn't work. We're just, different, Draco." _What am I doing?_

"I refuse to believe that," He states firmly. "I just think it's all your fucked up feelings that got in the way of it."

"Not _just_ my feelings," I protest.

"Obviously," He smirks.

"So..." I say, allowing my voice to go up at the end.

"Friends?" He stretches out his hand woodenly.

"Friends," I agree, smiling wanly.

"One thing, Granger: why did you suddenly make up with Potter and Weasley?" He all but spits out the last word, my tummy flutter happily at this.

"I matured, I guess. No point arguing with them, we _were_ once practically family. I'm sure _you_ understand, that," I tell him.

"I do," He says, probably thinking of Blaise. "I was just kinda—_perturbed_ that you made up with them so quickly. I was afraid you'd leave completely and start dating Weaselbee again."

"Ron's a dick," I snort.

"That's what I've been trying to tell people for years now," He chuckles. "Do remember to speak to Pansy. She's just worried about you, Granger," He adds, seriously.

"I will," I mutter.

"Well, bye, Granger. See you in Potions on Monday." He waves uncomfortably.

_I'm carrying your child._

"Wait-" I call, as Draco begins to make his way down the hallway. "Is that all we're ever going to be? Just friends?" I ask.

"Why?" He says.

_I'm carrying your child. _

"I still love you," I tell him, strangely unembarrassed.

"I still love you too," His voice sounds sad, final, in some sort of way.

"Will we ever be more than friends?" I persist.

"I'd like us to be," He replies almost silently, continuing his journey away from me.

_I'm carrying your child. _

_I'm carrying your child._

_I'm carrying your child!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, yes, Hermione will tell Draco about la babby soon. Probably in the next chapter as I'm incredibly impatient. Erm, thanks for reading, I guess.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday 6th February<span>_

Ginny impatiently paces the length of the Prefect's bathroom. I sit calmly on top of a ledge. I'm just as nervous as Ginny though. Nervous. So _nervous_. It didn't seem _real_ before. It didn't seem _real_ when I was biting my fingernails, thinking of the best way to solve this. It didn't seem _real_ when Draco _finally_ spoke to me and all I could do was hope that our child looked exactly like him. It didn't even seem _real_ when I went to Potions earlier and sat next to Blaise, who questioned me relentlessly on my health. It just didn't seem real. It _certainly_ does now.

"It's been three minutes," Ginny announces.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," She grins thinly at the pun.

"D'ya mind if—" I gulp. "If you look for me?"

"No, no, of course I don't," She garbles, practically grabbing at the three sticks I'd separately peed on.

She hungrily reads them all, her eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Ginny, what does it say?"

She hands them to me mutely.

All positive. Every single one of them.

"It c-could be a false positive," She offers.

"Or not."

There's something inside me. Something growing. Something that'll be real in eight months. Something half me, half Draco. Fuck.

"Okay. We still don't definitely know for sure, but now we know there's like a ninety per cent chance."

"Right," I say.

"So we have to go to Pomfrey and—"

"Are you _mad_?" I hiss. "I can't have Pomfrey finding out about this."

"Hermione, people are going to find out eventually, if you really are pregnant. It's best we make sure," She urges.

"I already know I'm pregnant, okay, it's pretty obvious."

"So you're just gonna walk around and pretend like you're not?" Ginny demands.

"I don't _know_ what I'm going to do Ginny," I snap.

"I'm trying to _help_ you, Hermione! Stop being childish and think about this logically—" She yells. "Since you're convinced that you're pregnant—"

"I am," I mutter irritably.

"—then you _need_ to go see a doctor or something and make sure it's healthy," She continues over me.

"It's only been a month, Ginny," I say.

"Stop being so _difficult_. You're smart, Hermione, you know that you have to it."

"And if Pomfrey does tell me the baby's healthy, then what, little miss I-Know-Everything?"

"Well, have you decided what you're going to do with it? If you are—"

"Yes. I'm going to keep it," I state.

"Really?" Ginny says sceptically. "Are you sure, beca-"

"Of course I'm _sure_. I'm not just gonna get rid of it, how selfish would that be?"

"Yes, of course, I'm worried about _you_, Miney, that this is the best decision for you," Ginny answers.

"It is."

"Well, good, the next thing to decide is when you're going to tell Malfoy."

"How about never," I sniff.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny sighs.

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one! Good _God_, if this is how you're going to act for the next nine months, I _swear_, I'm getting on the next train home," She laments.

"Eight months," I point out.

"You're going to have to tell him. I don't even understand why you don't want to, a couple of days ago, you were in love with him."

"I still am."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm afraid of his reaction. We're only seventeen, for God's sake, and to be frank, were only together for a couple of months. How can I expect him to be okay with this?"

"Why don't you try _because it's his baby too_? You _both_ engaged in intercourse, so you're _both_ responsible."

I sigh deeply. "I don't want him to reject me again."

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because he's pureblood, right? They won't just _abandon_ an _heir_, will they?"

"They will if its mother is a _mud_blood," I say, dejectedly.

"Don't call yourself that," Ginny scolds. "And they won't. Okay? His parents may be absolute plonkers, but they're plonkers who love their children. All pureblood's are, it's their only redeeming quality."

"You're sure?" I press.

"Positive, I mean, I'm a pureblood aren't I?" She smiles crookedly.

"Not really."

"Shut up," She teases.

"I'll tell him, Ginny. Just—just not now."

"When? You have to promise you'll tell him before the end of the month, okay?"

"How about—"

"No. Before the end of the month."

"Okay. I promise."

"Good."

"Thanks, Ginny, for being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"I'm just glad I have you, even though you're a cynical red-headed bitch."

"That's why you love me," She beams.

_Thursday 9th February_

"Off you go, class," Professor Snape sets us on our task to complete a flask of sleeping potion.

Confidently, I collect my ingredients, I could brew this potion in my sleep, it's so easy. I wonder what promoted our normally stern Potion's master to give us such an uncomplicated task. Not that anyone else is complaining. I'm still pregnant. For the first two days with this knowledge, I cried myself to sleep and barely drifted through my lessons, refusing to see Pomfrey, even though I promised I would. Ginny's been hovering over me, annoyingly, ever since, making sure I'm _eating_ right, _acting_ right, _breathing_ right, and not getting myself into any _danger_. Then, yesterday, having had enough of my mopey—yet, deserved—behaviour, Ginny offered me a few sharp words. Telling me I'd gotten myself into this situation, which I've already accepted, telling me refusing to believe wasn't going to help anyone, especially the _baby_, which I also knew, and that if I didn't buck up, she'd levitate me to Pomfrey herself. So now, I'm communicating with people, drinking plenty of water, eating plenty of protein, and I'd organised to see my parents for Valentine's day, instead of going to Hogsmeade, so as to inform them of their daughters _delicate situation_. Of course, I'm still dreading anyone finding out, but as Ginny so correctly pointed out, denying what was happening wouldn't help anyone. Plus, not crying about the whole situation helps keep my mind of it.

"You forget your tree root, Granger," Draco says, handing me said ingredient.

_I'm carrying your baby._

"Thanks."

"No problem," He walks away.

_I'm carrying your baby._

"Alright, Hermione?" Blaise queries, politely.

Things between Blaise and I were strained and awkward—at least for me. He still spoke and acted as if the whole Christmas fiasco hadn't happened. I wonder if he does it on purpose. But, I no longer ignore him, or any of my Slytherin _friends_, anymore, because now Draco talks to me, it doesn't hurt as much talking to them. I suppose things are slowly going back to normal.

"Yeah, you?" I return.

"I'm good. Got a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw in a few weeks, so I'm practicing a lot lately," He informs me.

"Yeah, I know, Harry and Ron made a bet about it," I say.

"Really?" Blaise quirks an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that neither of them think very much of your team."

"Well, we'll show them, then, won't we?"

"I hope _you_ do." _There's no we, Blaise, _I want to yell,_ I'm not Syltherin. _

"How about you? How are things going? I notice you've returned back to all your Gryffindor friends," He remarks.

"Yeah, that was a surprise, but, we're just to old to be arguing over a break up, now."

"Is that why you made up with all of us too?"

"Yes."

"We hardly ever see you anymore, though," He complains. "Pansy, Milli and I invite you to parties and you never show. It's like you've completely left us for _them_, now."

"I do have my NEWT's to study for," I retort.

"We invite you to study with us too, but you always do it with that Camille girl," Blaise counters.

"Things are still a little tense, I suppose."

"It's not for us!" He argues. "We just want you back, Hermione. You're our friend."

"I know I am."

"Stop pushing us away, then."

"I'll try," I answer, honestly.

"Okay, so, if I invite you to come Hogsmeade with us next week, will you say yes?"

"I'm busy that day."

"Oh, for _fuck_ sake."

"No—I really am," I emphasise. "How about today, after class I hang out with you guys?" I offer, instead.

"I'm at Quidditch."

"What about Pansy?"

"She's free."

"Well, I'll hang out with her, then? Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Blaise drawls.

III

Silently, Pansy and I cross the grounds, hands in pockets, scarves wrapped tight, hats pulled down our faces. It is a particularly cold day. I don't know why I offered to hang out with Pansy, especially by ourselves. At least if Milli had been here, she could crack some inappropriate joke and ease the tension. _Pansy was your best friend at one point, you owe it to her._ And she was. Maybe she still is.

"I'm sorry, Pansy," I blurt out.

"So am I," She sounds relieved.

"I didn't mean to completely ignore you guys, it's just—"

"It's fine Hermione. We all made mistakes," She assures me.

"Yes, we really did," I agree wryly.

"I'm glad we're friends again," She throws her arms around me, and embraces me tightly. I give her an equally tight squeeze.

"Best friends, you mean," I smile widely.

"Best friends."

"It feels so good to have you back," I sigh. And it really does. Although Ginny and I have come far in our relationship, and have even earned the status of_ Friends_ once more, she's still a year younger than me, and wasn't there in a part of my life where I did a lot of changing. Pansy was. Pansy accepted me readily, and without any hesitation. Suddenly, all the avoiding and ignoring I did seems silly.

"_Same_. Things have been so _quiet_ without you," She giggles. "Especially Draco."

I ignore her last sentence. "Really? I highly doubt that with Milli around."

"Yeah, Milli is a character. Just the other day she asked Blaise how big his dick is, he got so _flustered_, it was _hysterical_, you should've been there," She gushes.

"How big _is_ it?" I implore, smirking.

"He tried to fob us of with eight inches, but Milli said she looked while he was passed out —wild party, that you _should've_ come to—and said it was about six."

"Ew," I shudder.

"Yeah. They've gotten really close, Milli and Blaise," Pansy remarks carefully.

"You reckon? D'ya think they could get together?" I'm shocked, I'd never once put Milli and Blaise together, but now I think about it, maybe it isn't to far off.

"I really do. She brings out the happy in him, if you get what I mean. If he'd just let himself open up to her, they could have something," Pansy says animatedly, as if she'd thought about it long and hard.

"So, he's over me, then?" I'm hopeful.

"In some ways. He's accepted that he can't have you, and recently slept with some Ravenclaw, so I'd guess he's through the worse. The next step is for him to emotionally open with another girl. He just closes off."

"Right."

"You're not—_sad_, are you?" Pansy questions, incredulously.

"_No!_" _I'm carrying his child_. "Definitely not. I just wish he'd gotten over me sooner."

"Yeah, you're not alone there. Apparently him and Draco had some kind of heart to heart, a few hexes were thrown, but in the end they made up. Blaise told him to forgive you," She informs me, eyeing me cautiously.

"So everything's _good_, then? Like, I could, come around again, and it wouldn't be _weird_? Blaise would be, _normal_?" My voice is strange.

"Yes," Pansy nods her head fervently. "We really miss you."

"But, Draco—"

"Misses you too. He just doesn't want to rush into things. He thinks you're over him."

"He knows I'm not."

"You know how he is."

"Yes. I do."

_I'm carrying his child._

"How are you, Hermione, really?" Her voice is soft and gentle, it reminds of my mother, abruptly I burst into tears.

"Hermione?" Pansy worries. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," I exclaim. "I'm _screwed_, Pansy. _Fucking screwed_."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's me! And Draco!"

"He'll come around, Hermione, he partly already has-"

"It's not that!" I cry. "It's me. I'm pregnant!"

"W-what?"

"I'm about a month and half along," I explain.

"You've known for a _month and a half?_" She demands.

"No, for about a week."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"I-I thought you might tell Draco."

"It is his baby, though." I am so _pleased_ when she doesn't phrase this like a question.

"I don't want him to know, yet. I haven't told anyone. Well, apart from Ginny."

"_Weaslette_ knows?" Pansy asks.

"Well, yeah, she bought me the pregnancy tests."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Pansy, don't be angry, I was just-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. I know now, and I'm going to look after you, alright?"

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense. Draco'll have me for my guts if he finds out that I didn't."

"He will."

"Have you been to Pomfrey, yet?"

"No—"

"So, _Ginny_ has known for a week and hasn't made you see anyone yet?"

"Well, she did tell me to. Order might be a more apt descri—"

"Whatever she said, you've still not seen a doctor yet, so it's irrelevant," Pansy says, dismissively.

She's _jealous_. Well, maybe I _should've_ told her first. Draco _is_ the father, and she _is_ his best friend. But Ginny was so sweet to me, and nice.

"I'm only a month along, it really isn't—"

"C'mon, we're going to see Pomfrey, _now_," She commands, pulling me by my arm.

"Alright, Pansy, _let go_, I'm not going to run away," I whine.

"Right, we need to organise this. Are you definitely pregnant?" Her voice takes on a direct and strict manner.

"Three positives."

"Pomfrey will clear that all up, I suppose, if you're not sure," She quickly moves on. "Right, if you are pregnant, what do you plan on doing? Do you know all your options? There is a minor adoption agency one of my mum's friends runs, but it's not really anything great, your child would probably end up being raised by nobody. There _is_ abortion, but I'd be really sad if you chose that, and I'm _Slytherin_-"

"Pansy, it's okay, I plan on keeping it."

"Really? You're sure? I mean, even if Draco isn't supportive—which I highly doubt—I'll be here, and I have _tons_ of money, well, my parents do, but I'd make sure the baby has everything, and Draco's mum wouldn't let it starve either—" She rambles.

"It's alright. I don't need money, I have my parents, they're Muggle, but they know about magic and they're financially well off, so they'd be alright."

"Right, so we're keeping the baby. I'll have to have a look at baby supplies and apartments for you to live in, oh and nappies and baby care books. Oh, there is _so_ much to do—"

"Pansy. Breathe. There's still eight months left, if I am pregnant."

"It's so exciting though, and you must be so worried, I just want to make sure you're not stressed is all. I know you're an intelligent person, and you'll want to do all this by yourself, but pregnancy changes you—ah, look, here we are."

"Thanks, Pansy."

"Madame Pomfrey!" She calls, already bustling off. "Hermione here needs to see you."

Heart hammering against my chest, I follow behind my friend. _It's really happened._ Pansy's _back_. Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Milli... I have them all. And possibly, maybe, in the far future, Draco. I'm not alone, anymore. Well, now, I'll never be alone, not with the baby growing inside me. _I'll never be alone._ Ever. The thought makes me considerably brighten and less nervous.

After Madame Pomfrey runs the appropriate tests, she hurries off to check them over. Personally, I think she's gone to tell Dumbledore. She used _magic_, what would she _possibly_ need to check over?

"You don't have to stay, Pansy," I say, even though I want her to.

"Like I'd leave you here," She scoffs.

"Pansy, I don't even have a job planned, no savings sufficient enough to raise a baby, and I really don't want to move back to the Muggle World after I've had the baby," I voice my worries.

"Listen, I _told_ you, I have an inheritance that I get after my seventeenth birthday in May, and I can give you some, if you want, to tide you over."

"No, I don't want to live off you. I need a _job_."

"Trust me, when you tell Draco, he'll take care of everything, you don't need to worry."

"That's even worse. How could I _ever_ face him if he practically pays for me to live?"

"Because you're in love: looking after each other is what you do."

"Speaking of Draco-" Pansy starts. "When will you tell him? I know that _Ginny_ must've been advising you against it-" She sniffs. "Filled your head with this garbage about him rejecting you, but I was thinking maybe after dinner today?"

"No, Ginny wanted me to tell him. We both agreed I'd do it before the end of the month."

"_Month_?" Pansy gasps. "Are you _kidding_? Do you even understand how mad he'll be finding out that he wasn't told as soon as you found out? And you don't want to tell him until the _end of the month?_" She screeches.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone else, what difference does a few weeks make?"

"A who—"

"I'm back, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey says, returning into the room with a few parchments of paper in her hand.

"What did you see?" Pansy interrogates.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, that's confidential information, that I can't disclose with _you_, not without Miss Granger's permission," Pansy's demanding, brusk attitude had quickly turned Madame Pomfrey against her.

"It's fine, I don't mind Pansy hearing," I say.

"Well if you're sure—" Madame Pomfrey purses her lips. "You are, unfortunately, pregnant. Forty five days along, to be exact. Luckily, your baby is very healthy, and there's nothing to worry about. I do have a list of things you should eat, and things you should stay away from, and your options regarding the child."

"Thank you," I say, reaching out for the papers in her hand.

"Do you know what you're going to do with the child?" The nurse asks delicately.

"I'm going to keep it," I tell her.

"You're sure? You are very _young_, Miss Granger."

"She's sure," Pansy interjects, rudely. "Sorry. But we've already been through this, I'd like to know the sex," She adds impatiently,_ ever the Slytherin. _

"The sex?" I repeat, confusedly.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I'm sure that in the Muggle world it'd take longer to find that out, but with magic I could tell you the gender of the baby right now, if you'd like."

_Would I like?_ What if it's a little boy, just like his father? Blonde and perfect? Or a girl, with long, blonde hair, and warm brown eyes? I could find out right now.

"No. I think I'll wait. You know, until I tell the dad," I cough gauchely.

"Oh right—yeah, what was I thinking?" Pansy says. "If that's all, and you're sure they're both healthy, we'll be off."

"Thank you," I tack on to my friends rude statement.

"Yes, that's all, Miss Granger. However, I have to insist you tell Dumbledore before the end of the month, or I will be obligated to. And, you'll have to have checkups with me every month."

"Alright," I agree, my mouth dry.

"Bye, Miss Granger, I wish you the best of luck."

Pansy drags me out of the small patient room before I have chance to reply.

"_Pansy!_ You were so rude in there," I say reproachfully.

"Sorry, but she was so _annoying_, we didn't go to her for advice, we went so she could check if the baby and you were healthy," She scowls.

"Well, next time, you either keep quiet or I won't bring you."

"I'll try," She grumbles. "How do you feel? Now you're definitely pregnant?"

"Fine," I reply, truthfully. "I actually feel fine. Worried, panicky, and scared, but, mostly fine. I mean, I have you, right? And Ginny. And my parents. They'll be angry at first, but they'll come around. The only thing I'm truly dreading is the whole school finding out when I start to get fat."

"I'm sure there's a spell for that. Plenty of pureblood mistresses used to use them so no one would suss them out."

"I'll research it then."

"No, no, I'll do it." Pansy says breezily. "We should go back to mine now, and make plans. There's so much to get organised."

"Pansy, I'm only forty days along-"

"Forty five," She chimes.

"Forty five then, and it's half seven already, we need to go get some food and sleep. We'll plan tomorrow."

"Yes, food is important. Let me have a look at that sheet," She grabs the papers out of my hand, and I sigh heavily, but contentedly at the same time; knowing Pansy will help with most of the organising, takes a huge weight of my shoulders.

"Plenty of water, greens and protein..." She mutters to herself.

"Noted." I push against the doors to the Great Hall. The smell of food invading my nostrils.

"Remember to meet me tomorrow, Hermione, before lessons. How about half seven?" Pansy says, handing me back my dietary plan, which I shove under my cloak.

"Where?"

"The Library. I'll have all the appropriate books ready, you just be there on time," She orders.

"Okay, Pansy," I comply.

"Oh, and, I'll be here whenever you want to talk, okay? Or whenever you get any strange cravings?" Pansy puts her hand on my shoulder and her blue eyes are genuine and sincere, I reach in for a quick hug, and revel in the fact that I have Pansy back.

When we let go and make our way to our respective tables, it feels like old times. The Gryffindor's staring at me. As if I don't notice them, I slide into a seat beside Ginny, reaching for a plate and loading some vegetables and chicken onto it.

"What were you doing with _her_?" Ron probes.

"Just girl stuff, Ronnie," I answer tartly.

"I hate when you call me that," He glowers.

"I know you do."

"So you guys made up then?" Harry inquires.

"Yeah."

"That's good," Camille tells me, then launches into conversation about—_what do you know?—_Quidditch, which occupy Ron and Harry.

"Where were you? I was so worried, I thought the worst had happened," Ginny hisses.

"I was with Pansy, we made up," I tell her.

"Yeah, I can _see_ that, but she doesn't know about you, anything could've happened," Ginny says.

"Don't worry, I told her," I'm not to sure Ginny will take this news lightly, but I present it as something unimportant, in hopes that she'll treat it like that.

"You _told her_? The _first_ thing she'll do is run back to Malfoy," Ginny says scornfully.

"She won't," I answer confidently.

"How do you know?"

"She's my—" _Do I deny her in front of Ginny?_ "My best friend, she won't sell me out."

"Yeah? So where was she when Malfoy kicked you out? Or when you were vomiting up your lungs? Some _best friend_," Ginny spits.

"It's complicated, Ginny."

"Whatever. I just hope you don't forget me again now that they've decided to forgive you."

"I'd never do that, you're my friend too, Gin."

"Well. I'd hope so. Did you go see Pomfrey?"

"Yeah. It's confirmed."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep. The baby's perfectly fine."

"Good. I'm glad. Did you find out the gender?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I wanted to wait until I've told Draco."

"Ugh, _why_?" She groans theatrically. "I was so excited about finding out."

"When I do find out, you'll be one of the first to know," I assure her.

"Did Pansy go with you to Pomfrey's?"

"She was there, yeah."

"I see."

"Would you like to come, next time?"

"Maybe. If I'm not _to_ busy."

"Okay," I laugh at her.

"Bugger off and eat your food," She turns away from me playfully.

I have them all back, I think as I spoon careful portions of spinach into my mouth. I have them all back... _I'm not alone. I'll never be alone._


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, yes, may be a little bit boring. Bare with me. I'm not in the mood to write anything to angsty yet. Maybe never, I'm so happy right now.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday 13th January<span>_

Everything's still great. Draco's still only polite to me, which is slightly disappointing, especially considering that I'm pregnant with his child, but Pansy says as soon as I decide to tell him, he'll get over it. Which saddens me even more. He'll only be with me because of the baby. Pansy says that's nonsense. She says I should speak to him. Maybe I will. A conversation won't hurt.

"Hermione, are you even listening?" Pansy demands, annoyed.

"Yes."

"What did I _just_ say?"

"'Hermione, are you even listening?'"

"Very funny," She retorts dryly.

"Sorry, Pans, I'm listening now."

"Right, as I was saying; I really think you should move in with your parents or something, at least for the first six months, you won't want to be alone with a newborn."

"It won't work, Pansy, I'm telling you. I'd feel so closed off there."

"Well, I guess you could rent your own place, in the Wizarding community?" She ponders.

"Well, what was the average price for those places you checked out?"

"Like, two hundred and fifty to three hundred galleons a month, for a decent place with a garden."

"I have like, eight hundred galleons, thanks to my parents, and I think they could possibly loan me five hundred more. So that's one thousand three hundred, which will cover about four months of rent.." My voice goes flat towards the end.

"Not counting food, clothes, and nappies."

"Maybe I will have to move in with my parents," I say, sullenly.

"I could ask mum if you can live with me?"

"No," I refuse quickly. "That would be—no offence—_awful_."

"I suppose. Mum _can_ be rather annoying." _And rather hateful of Muggle-borns._

"My parent's home it is the—"

"Wait!" Pansy exclaims. "I've got it! We can live together! I'm graduating this year, and mum says if I get the right NEWT scores, I'll get an internship as a Healer with one of her mates, which pays about three hundred galleons a month. It's perfect! I can help out with baby and we can share rent!"

"Pansy, no, I couldn't ask you to do that. A baby will be really stressful," I hurriedly wave away the suggestion.

"Which is why you shouldn't be alone. Look, it'll be a plan B, in case Draco doesn't offer to live with you, which he _will_, once you tell him."

"Okay, that can be a plan B. You'll check for houses, I suppose?"

"Definitely. I have all my time mapped out. Two hours a day for Baby, three for NEWT's and the other two for Pansy time, which I usually spend on the baby."

"Right. Yeah, we should probably go study now, there are a few Rune's that I'm struggling with," I suggest, tiredly.

"I really think you should speak to Draco, before you tell your parents, Hermione," Pansy comments.

"Why?"

"I'm telling you, he's going to want to know, and he will help you out, then it'll be easier for us to do all this," She says, gesturing to stacks of paper accumulated from 'baby planning'.

"Are you sure?" I ask, fretfully.

"Very. Please go and speak to him, now?" She pleads.

"Where is he?" I emit a deep audible breath.

"In you guy's old dorm, he studies there," Pansy tells me, excitedly.

"Okay. Right. I'll go _speak_ with him."

Pansy beams. "Yay!" She squeals. "I'll be waiting for you here in about two hours, okay?"

"Pansy-"

"By then you'll have spoken to Draco so we can start with the _actual_ planning."

"Have some fun while I'm gone," I tell her.

"Bye Hermione, bye Baby," She coos, bending down to pat my stomach.

Sometimes it does surprise me: Pansy's behaviour towards _B__aby_. I knew she'd be somewhat supportive of me, once I told her, maybe buy a few baby clothes, help me pick out the name, things like that. I certainly did not expect Pansy to take over and basically organise everything for the baby's arrival. There is definitely no question on the subject of godmother, with Pansy around. Her obsessive mothering, although a bit suffocating, is so helpful, I love that I can trust her with anything, that I don't have to do this all by myself, that the baby will have someone other than me to trust. I love that I finally have a friend who I can call _family_, again. Words cannot even express my joy at having Pansy, especially now. It's also comforting because, despite what Pansy and Ginny say, I fear Draco will reject me and discard the baby, and now I know that if he does, I'll have Pansy —although I really don't want her to be pressured to—to _look after me_. Being pregnant has definitely changed me. I'm more docile, relaxed, easy-going, all those things Ron said I'd never be. I don't stress over things nearly as much, even now, as I journey towards Draco, a quickened heart rate and moist palms are the only symptoms of my nervousness. No overthinking, no chewing fingernails, no swearing, no crying. I just feel light. So _light_. Excited, even, for the baby to come. For me to love it. For me to prove that I can look after the people I love. _Draco will love it to. He will. _I still love Draco. So much. So much that I still hug my pillows while I sleep, pretending it's him, that I buy his cologne that he uses, so I can smell him, that I constantly imagine the baby is a boy and looks just like him. That my chest physically aches whenever I see him laughing with somebody else: whether the person is male or female. I don't care. I just want him to be mine again. _Mine_.

"Oh, I haven't seen your pretty face in a while," My old portrait exclaims pleasantly.

"I've been busy," I answer.

"So I've heard. Come back for good, now? That Head Boy is so _depressed_ without you."

"I'm not sure," I reply. "Has the password changed?"

"That's alright, it's Hogwarts, but I'll just let you in," He pushes himself open, and I gingerly make my way inside.

The first thing I notice is the absence of a scent. Every home should have a _scent_, but this one doesn't. I just smells like... _nothing_. I do hear a quill scratching against parchment, so I conclude that Draco is here. _What am I going to say?_ As I finally arrive inside my old common room, Draco immediately looks up.

"Hello," I say tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, roughly.

"I just wanted to drop in, see how you're doing," I reply, nonchalantly, gliding over to him by the table.

"I'm fine," He answers.

"Studying?" I probe.

"Yes. Transfiguration."

I peek over his shoulder at the textbook.

"_How to be an Animagus_?" I frown. "That's extremely hard, have you asked McGonagall about it?"

"No, it's just some extra research. Thought you, of all people, would get that."

"I _do_, it's just, you could get hurt trying to transform," I say.

"Don't worry, I'm only reading the method," He placates me. "You can sit down you know."

I hastily take his offer. "You're good at Runes, right? Mind telling me what these mean?" I shove my half done essay under his nose—one thing the pregancy had done to me was take away my unflinching ability in completing homework, nowadays I'm always so tired.

"Hm, I'll give it a look," He says, glancing at it. "It seems you have them all right, this one means child though, not love," He rewrites my mistake.

_Child._

_Love._

"Oh. Thanks."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes. I take the chance to admire his face, that I feared I'd forget. His straight nose, plump and pink lips, his dazzlingly piercing grey eyes, and his platinum blonde hair, that flops over his eyebrows messily._ Just like him, I want our son to look just like him._

"You changed your hair," I note."It's ... Less styled."

"Oh, yeah. I ran out of gel and didn't buy any more," He answer quickly.

"No, no, I _like_ it like this. You look all I-Just-Got-Back-From-Playing-Quidditch," I grin.

"I _did_," He laughs. "We've been practicing every day."

"You should give yourselves a break, you'll run yourself into the ground."

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

"I see you made up with Pansy," He comments, casually.

"Yeah."

"She says you're best friends again."

"You know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He clears his throat. "I'm happy, Pansy really missed you."

"I'm happy to have her back."

"What about Milli?"

"Pardon?"

"Milli. You don't spend half as much time with her as you used to."

The statement isn't untrue. Milli and I just don't click like we used to. She's still one of my good friends, that I count on for a laugh and a good time, but lately, we've drifted apart, and she accepts that. In fact, I don't even think she notices, with all the time she spends with Blaise.

"She's always busy. She spends a lot of time with Blaise."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"How did you and Blaise make up?" I ask suddenly.

"Ah—" He scowls, slightly. "We argued, then duelled, then I got over it. He took all the blame, for everything, he said he'd moved on. Said he wanted to see _us_ together."

"Did he tell you that I kissed him? After you and him had the first fight?"

"No. But I suspected something happened. I can only imagine how bad you must've felt, I take some of the blame for that."

"Don't. It was me." _And my pregnancy hormones._ "I just want there to be a clear slate. No secrets."

"Good," He smiles shortly. _Do it, do what you came to do, while he's smiling. _

"Yeah. Look, Draco, I have something I need to tell you," I say, sweat beginning to _pour_ out of my palms.

"Yeah?" He puts down his quill and looks up at me.

"Draco I'm—I'm—I'm pregnant."

"W—what?" He sputters.

"I'm about forty nine days along, it happened before we left for Christmas break," I tell him.

"You have a—a—_kid_ inside you?" He asks slowly.

"Yes," I answer.

"And it's mine?"

"It could only ever be yours," I return.

"There's no chance that it's anyone else's?"

"Not one," I confirm.

"It's mine?"

"It's yours."

"Okay," He says. "_Okay_." And I see a shimmer of something in his eyes, though I can't name it, it disappears as quickly as it arrived.

"I don't want anything from you," I say quickly. "I just wanted you to know." In his silence, I begin to plough on. "I didn't want to hide it from you, I wanted you to be one if the first to know—"

"_One_ of the first?" He interrupts. "As in I'm not _the_ first?"

"_Fuck_," I say under my breath. "I told Ginny first, then Pansy."

"Pansy?" He spits. "_Pansy!_"

"They both wanted me to tell you sooner, especially Pansy, I'm the one who hid it not them," I say pleadingly.

"Why? Why the _fuck_ would you hide it from _me_?"

"I was scared of your reaction," I whimper.

"It's _my_ baby! I should've been the _first_ to know! Oh my—that's why you ran out from dinner before!"

"Yeah and we weren't—we weren't friends then, I didn't see how I could tell you."

"Oh Merlin," He stands up forcefully, pushing his chair back. "Pansy," I hear him say.

"It's not her fault," I say again.

"She should've told me. _God, _Granger! Everything always has to be complicated with you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry," He says, accusingly.

"I am."

"_Weasley_ knew," He growls.

"Ron nor Harry know, just Ginny and she hasn't told them."

"What a right laugh _Ginny_ must have had at me. I didn't even know. _Jesus_, is that how much you respect me?"

"I respect you so much," I insist.

"Well, next time you're pregnant with _my_ kid, do us a favour and _tell me first_," He snaps.

"I will," _Next time. _

He sits in the couch on the opposite side of the room to me, and glares at his shoes for a while. I twiddle my thumbs anxiously._ You were wrong, Pansy. So fucking wrong. _

"Are you sure you're pregnant, Granger?"

"Yeah, positive. I went to Pomfrey."

"By yourself?"

"With Pansy."

"Good. How's Pansy been treating you?"

"What?"

"Has she been making sure you eat right? Don't extort yourself? That you're not getting accidentally hit in the stomach with a spell?" He explains, slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah, Pansy's been great," I answer. "She's been helping me find places to live, you know, once Baby comes and she's offered to move in with me."

"You don't need her to live with you."

"Yeah, I said that, but you know, the company would be-"

"No, _stupid_, I meant that you'll be with me. My child won't be raised by _one parent,_" He explains, as if the answer is obvious.

"But we aren't together," I say dumbly.

"I'm aware of that, Granger. But you won't be taking my child away to live with _Pansy_."

"I'm not taking your child away."

"Good. So it's settled, you'll come back with me to the manor and we'll raise my child there: for the first year at least."

"With your parents?" I ask dubiously.

"That a problem? You were happy enough to meet Blaise's parents."

Low blow. _Very_ low blow. _Just let it go, Hermione, he's overwhelmed, he doesn't mean it._

"I've never met them before."

"I'll organise for you to meet them next week, then," He says brusquely.

"I can stay with my parents."

"Have I not made it clear that I'd like to be there with my kid?" He snaps.

"_Our_ kid," I correct him.

"Our kid, then."

"Fine. I'm just saying I'll feel weird living with your parents. I'll feel like a parasite."

"You're the mother of their grandchild, they won't mind, especially if it's a boy."

"Mmm," I murmur.

"Well, is it? A boy?"

"I don't know."

"You said you were over a month along."

"I am."

"Then why don't you know?" He demands impatiently.

"I didn't want to find out."

"Don't tell me you wanted it to be a _surprise_?" He asks mockingly.

"No," I stick my chin out. "I was waiting till I could find out with you, actually."

"Well thank you for that," He's being sarcastic again. "When's your next appointment?"

"Next month."

"I have to wait a month to find out the gender of my child?"

"Our child," I inform him again.

"Why are you so _adamant_ about that? It certainly wasn't _our child_ when you chose to tell me _third_ about it?"

"Because I don't want you to forget that once upon a time you liked me enough to risk having a child with me!" I yell.

"Not _now_, Granger," He speaks abrasively. "I cannot _deal _with your relationship crap."

"_Our_ relationship crap, you _prick_!"

"Unless you haven't _noticed_, you're pregnant with my kid! I have other things to worry about, like how I'm supposed to _raise a child_ _and_ have a job at _seventeen_! Not listen to you garble on about how much you love me!" He retaliates loudly.

"_Sorry_ if I thought it _necessary_ to discuss our relationship since you are the _father_ of my kid."

"Well fine, _discuss_ it then," He looks up at me, expectantly.

"Don't be like this," I implore. "Don't be angry at me."

"I'm fucking _frustrated_, Granger. I haven't even sat my NEWT's and you're telling me you're _pregnant_."

"You don't have to be involved, I just wanted you to know."

"Of course I have to be involved, that's my kid."

"But I want you to _want_ to be involved."

"What man _doesn't_ want to be involved in his child's life? I won't have my kid calling some _stranger_ daddy," He spits. "I'm going to be there, okay? I'm not going to leave you."

"This is fucked up," I pronounce.

"You're right on that one."

"Do you want to get rid of it?" I whisper.

"No. No, I don't want to _kill_ it."

"I'm just making sure."

"I thought I'd be married before this happened," He sighs.

"Maybe you should keep it in your pants then," I quip.

"You had sex with me too, Granger."

"_Three times_. How many times had _you_ done it before me? It's a wonder there aren't hundreds of tiny Draco's wondering about the place," I say.

"Are you _trying_ to make me feel like shit?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to be bitch," I answer.

"If it helps, you're the girl I wish I'd lost it to."

"Lost what?"

"Don't be dense, Granger."

"I'm not, I'm _trying_ to decipher all your little curt words and _revelations_ and pin point where _we_ stand."

"What do you want me to do? Marry you?" He doesn't even sound sarcastic or like he's joking, this makes me infinitely more sad.

"No. Well. Yeah, _eventually_. Not because of the baby."

"I never considered marrying you, you know," He tells me.

"Are you _being_ serious? I'm _pregnant_," I exclaim disbelievingly.

"No, not like that—" He says. "I just didn't think you'd want to. I thought I was just something for you to use until Ron took you back."

"The only person I've ever waited for in the way you just described is you—" I reply. "You're like—my _everything_, and it really _hurts_ when _no one _believes me-" Tears begin to trickle unevenly down my face. "And it hurts that _Blaise_ took you away from me, that I only had _two months_ with you, when I've had to endure _years_ with _Ron_. I just—I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Stop—"

"No, you need to hear it, because it's the last time I'm saying it," I don't know where the newfound confidence and determination comes from, but it's here, and I'm using it. "I'm in love with you. I love you. I can't even fathom how I'm supposed to move on or whatever. You're just—You're Draco, you're _supposed_ to be mine. We were supposed to beat the odds and make it work. That's what was _supposed_ to happen. I'm not going to beg you to love me back anymore, because I have a baby on the way, and—and I want to be _strong_. I'm asking you, one last time, to reconsider us, if you ever cared about me, just think about it?"

"Granger—"

"Don't call me that! Why do you call me that? Why can't you say my name?" I cry.

Soon, I feel his arms around me, his mouth pressed against my ear.

"I call you Granger because—" He whispers fiercely. "I vowed I would do it until the day I could call you Malfoy."

My hearts physically misses a beat—or five.

"I ignored you because I _loved_ you! I _still_ do. I let you _in_, Granger, I chose _you_, I loved _you_, and you _hurt_ me. You found a way to hurt me, just like Pansy did. Being _polite_ to you, being _friends_ with you, was the _hardest_ thing I've ever done. Watching you but not touching you, was the _hardest_ thing I've ever done," His breath tickles my ear, I lean, not being able to stop myself, into his frame, catching his words like snowflakes and clutching them tightly, not willing to ever let them go. "If I let you back in, I _will not_ go through that again. Ever."

"Does that mean—" I pause, and allow myself to believe it. "That you're—" Another pause. "That we're—" And another. "You're taking me back?"

"I never let you go, not really."

"This isn't just because I'm pregnant, not some _decent thing to do_ crap? You love me? You _want_ me back?" I probe.

"Since _when_ have _I_ ever done the decent thing? I do what I want. I do what makes me _happy_. Sometimes, what makes you happy."

"I love you," I smile.

"I love you, too."

"This feels unreal."

"Well, I guess I'll have to prove to you that it is real," His hands begin to roam my body, pausing at my stomach, then going further down, till he his nails graze my knickers.

"Draco," I moan.

"I love you," He says again, and I don't protest. "I love you so much, Granger."

And for the first time, his consistent use of my last name doesn't bug me, instead, it feels like a nickname, one he picked out specially, it feels _endearing_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry if you think I put Hermione and Draco back to quickly, but I just couldn't keep them apart any longer. Aw. Draco's gonna be so cute handling pregnant Hermione. Btw, filler chapter, and I've decided Ron and Camille are going to get back together before I let Hermione tell everyone about the baby. Just so I don't have to do anymore Ron bashing and write him being jealous or angry or whatever. Sorry if my story's boring. But. I love fluff! I won't write any more drama between Hermione and any other students, maybe some between her and Draco but nothing serious. I think this can just be a nice, romantic fic, right? Oh. If you guys like it enough, I may do a sequel? Like. Of Hermione and Draco in five years? Or in twenty. Or straight after they've had the baby? Idk. You guys should review or PM. I really want you's all to enjoy reading this. Oh and if you guys have Tumblr, you should totally hit me up on that ;) I'm called k-fan- **

**I'll post spoilers on there for this story, even though I post like hourly :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday 14th February<span>_

I wake up alone, again. Had it all been a dream, then? Unknowingly, I place my hand over my abdomen, and lift my head up to see if any of the other girls were still awake. Instead of four snoring Gryffindor's, I see a green and silver decorated room with Quidditch posters hanging on the wall, a very seductive smell pervading my nose. It _was_ real. _It was real. Every last minute really happened. Draco's mine again. I'm his._ The pining I'd done, the waiting, the crying, it can all stop, now. I won't have to go to sleep alone, anymore. I won't have to close my eyes and dream of him holding me anymore. I won't have to watch him from afar anymore. _I can have him_. All of him.

"Granger?" I hear being called from outside.

"Draco?" I call back.

Light footsteps indicate that he is returning to me. _Returning to me. _

"You're awake," He says, sliding into the bed, spooning me from behind.

"Yeah," I breathe, pressing my body into his.

"Last night was fun," I can sense the smirk.

Memories of the night before begin to pummel me. Lots of moaning, groaning, groping, cuddling, kissing, laughter, then some _studying_, then us, drifting to sleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

"It was amazing," I agree.

"Why did we ever break up?"

"I don't know."

"You're amazing."

"What's brought on this mood?" I joke, spinning around to face him. "You're not usually so romantic."

"Yes I am!" He says defensively. "I just haven't had reason to the past few weeks."

"I still can't believe we're back together again."

"I'm glad we are. I was beginning to get lonely. I don't think you realise how important you are to me."

"The feelings mutual, I promise you," I lightly kiss the tip of his nose.

"Do that again," He orders gently, shutting his eyes.

I begin to place light kisses all over his face, even placing some on his eyelids, then eventually stopping on the spot where his shoulders and neck connects. He sighs in pleasure.

"Your turn," He announces, returning the favour, only ten times more pleasurable than I could ever make it.

His teeth nibble gently on my earlobe, while he whispers sweet nothings to me, then he gently licks the skin above my chest, slowly travelling down, until they kiss my—now, noticeably bloated—breasts. I hadn't realise how big they'd gotten in such a short amount of time.

When his kisses arrive at my stomach, I freeze slightly, has he forgotten the baby in there? The baby that will undoubtedly stop us from having mornings like this in the not to faraway future? Will he leave at the reminder of the big commitment he's making? He doesn't. He lays his head against, murmuring things I can't make out to it—to the baby— to _our_ baby. The simple affections makes me feel warm, bright, tingly, like freshly baked cookies.

"What are you doing?" I question softly, peering down at him.

"Making sure the baby recognises my voice," He answers, quickly returning to the murmurs.

"You're sweet," I mumble.

And he is. Even sweeter than he was before. Before the baby. _The baby. _In the short time I've had it, it's already seemed to patch up the loose ties of my life. I love it so much already, I'm unsure as to how I'll ever love it more, though I know I will. _The baby._ Surely, it's impossible for two teenagers to be this happy about an unplanned, inept pregnancy? It must be. It should've ruined us. Destroyed up. Eaten up any feelings or affection and—

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I bite my lip.

"Don't do that, you know it gets me hot," He complains playfully, nuzzling my still, relatively flat stomach with his nose.

"What are we doing today?" I ask, like I don't already know: Double Potions, Double Transfiguration and being with Draco.

"It's Valentines day, so I have something small planned, for later," He tells me.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"What are we doing?"

"Picnic after classes," I inwardly beam. "That's just for today, since it's in the week. We'll do something else on Saturday."

"Oh—" I mentally beat myself. "I'm visiting my parents on Saturday."

"Oh," He mouths. "Right."

"Yeah, I planned to tell them about... Baby," I finish, squirming.

"What time?"

"About ten," I supply.

"So we'll wake up at nine—did you plan to floo there? Because apparition really isn't going to happen in your state."

"I—uh—"

"We can take the train? It'll be fun," He suggests.

"Yeah, let's take the train." _He's going to come with me._ "You're okay with meeting my parents?"

"Well, obviously," He rolls his eyes. "If some boy knocks up _my_ daughter and then doesn't even have the courage to come tell me, knocking up my daughter will be the last thing he does."

"Daughter?" I repeat, questioningly.

"Oh—" He blushes. "You know—if it is a girl."

"Do you think it will be?"

"As a Malfoy, I _have_ to say I hope it's a boy, but, really, I'd like a girl. A miniature you. I was thinking about it last night, while you were asleep. Wouldn't it be so cute?" His eyes widen and brighten.

"I dunno, I kinda hoped for a boy. One that looked just like you."

"Wanna bet on it?" He tempts me.

"On the gender of our baby?" I give him a reproachful look.

"Don't get judgemental, Granger, it's just a harmless bet—five galleons says it's a girl?"

"Three kisses says it's a boy," I rebuke.

"Kisses? I kiss you anyway," He frowns.

"Yeah, but when _I_ win—which I will, mother's intuition, you know—you'll be angry and sulky, so I need a guarantee that you'll kiss me after," I explain, happily.

"Clever witch," He grins.

"And don't you forget it," I quip.

"Come on, let's go get dressed, we have Potions in an hour," He says unhappily.

"About that—" I begin. "Are we gonna—tell people? About the baby I mean?"

"You can tell Potter, I suppose, now that I know, but we should probably keep it on the down low, for a few months at least, my parents won't appreciate having to find out from the front of the _Daily Prophet_."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll tell Harry, not Ron."

"But—" He says, hugging me closer. "We're not hiding our relationship anymore, so I'm going to kiss you whenever I feel like," He warns me.

"And I'm going to let you," I smile.

"Good," He gives me a small peck.

"Are you going to tell Blaise?" I inquire, cautiously. "I—I think he should know, he is still a—erm—a friend," I stammer. "And Milli too, of course," I add.

"You can tell him if you want," Draco says, quietly.

"Okay."

"Okay," He kisses me again, before lifting me out of bed and presumably to the shower.

III

Hand in hand we stroll towards the Great Hall, attracting numerous stares from numerous people. I can't believe this is what I'd been afraid of before, people knowing about us. Because now, it feels euphoric, having everyone I see know Draco is mine, know that I am his, know that we are a unit. It's heavenly.

"Hermione, there you are!" Pansy exclaims at sight of me. "I told you to meet me back at the Library yester—" She gasps. "_Draco!_"

"Hi, Pansy," Draco greets her pleasantly.

"Are you guys—"

"Yes," He confirms. "We're together again," He says pointedly. "Thanks, by the way, for telling me about _my_ baby."

"Draco, I told you it wasn't her fault," I glare at him, and send an apologetic look to Pansy.

"Regardless, she should've told me," He says.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't force her to do that, do you know what stress and nerves can do to a baby, Draco?"

"Just because you're training to be a Healer, Pansy, doesn't mean you know what's best for my baby," He responds, coldly.

"Hermione's my best friend, I know exactly what's best for her," She replies firmly, narrowing her raven coloured eyes.

"Guys, you can't have it off, someone might hear you," I hiss. "Just hug and make up, _I_ told Pansy not to tell you."

"Granger's my girlfriend and the mother of my child, I think I know a little more about her than you," Draco retorts.

"Guys," I repeat.

"You think you're the expert on her, just because you knocked her up?—no offence, Hermione."

"None taken," I mutter.

"You went with her to her first appointment! That should've been me, not you, you're not the _dad_, Pansy," He growls.

"Jealous, Drake?" Pansy taunts. "Jealous that she trusted me more?"

"Pansy," I chastise. "Stop it."

"He's angry because it's true," She rebukes.

"It's not true, Draco," I whisper to him. "I trust you both, with my life, okay? With the baby's life."

"I'd expect so, considering _I'm the dad_," He drawls cooly. "You'd do well to remember that, Pansy."

"I will," She answers stonily. "Ready for breakfast, Hermione? Weaslette's waiting for you —worried that you didn't come in last night," Pansy's voice warms drastically as she links on to my other side, patting my stomach gently. "Morning, Baby," She sings.

"Oh, for _God's_ sake, Pansy, get _off_ my girlfriends stomach, will you?" He tugs me closer to him.

"Were you with Draco, yesterday?" She inquires, as if he had not spoken.

"Yeah."

"I take it he took the news well, then?"

"Well enough," I answer.

"Good, you need as many people possible to support you—oh look, there's _Ginny_."

"Hermione?" The mentioned red-head calls, uncertainly.

"Hey, Gin," I greet.

"You and Malfoy made up then?" She purses her lips, greatly resembling her mother.

"Yeah, we did," Draco cuts in.

"Congratulations," Ginny tells him.

"Thanks," Draco smiles thinly at her.

"If this isn't awkward, I don't know what is," Pansy says.

"Believe it or not, Parkinson, I've been in awkwarder situations—like when I was buying Hermione's pregnancy tests, for example, and the shopkeeper kept asking me how old I was and everyone behind me thought I was some common tramp," Ginny smirks, smugly.

"Thanks, Ginny," I give her a sarcastic look.

"Thank you, so very much, for your help, Weasley," Draco returns, his hold on my hand becoming tighter.

"Would you like us to pay you back for the tests? I know how hard it must've been for you to scrape together that much money," Pansy simpers, meanly.

"Pansy—" I start.

"No, it's fine, Hermione. I just came to collect you for breakfast, Harry and Ron are waiting," Ginny outstretches her arm, and I reluctantly take it, planting a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"See you in Potion's," I wave to my Slytherin friends.

Quickly, I manouver my way over to Ron and Camille, who are sat on thee far end of the table.

"What was that?" I demand, as soon as we're sat down.

"You don't know how _long_ I've waited to do that," Ginny laments.

"Can we all not get along? For the baby's sake, at least?" I whisper the end part.

"You know I'll love that baby, it doesn't mean I have to get along with its dad," Ginny says.

"Ugh, whatever, I have eight months to deal with that," I say, shovelling down multiple slices of toast. "You should take it easy on Draco, he's upset that he wasn't the first to know."

"Maybe if he had been here—"

"No 'maybe's' Ginny, just take it easy on him, yeah?"

"Okay," She grumbles. "So when do we tell, Harry?" Ginny asks brightly.

"I'll tell him now," I say. "Not Ron or Camille though," I hastily add under my breath, spying on the couple from the corner of my eye, laughing merrily about something or the other.

"Deal. Can I tell Harry?"

"No," I scoff. "I think I'll tell him."

"Ew, you're no fun pregnant," Ginny moans.

"Whatever," I sing teasingly.

Breakfast continues with light banter between Ginny and I, both poking senseless fun out of each other, which eases me. I hadn't foreseen the tension or rivalry that might erupt between Ginny and Draco or _Pansy_ and Draco. I had thought, or more appropriately, _fantasised_, that we'd all be a big team, all fawning over the baby, becoming best friends, buying baby clothes and whatnot. Obviously, there is still a rather big portion of contempt between the _team_. Even now, as I watch the Slytherin table, Draco is pointedly ignoring Pansy, only conversing with Blaise and Milli. Pansy doesn't seem too concerned though, as she's scribbling happily into a large pink book, which I can only assume is the baby book she mentioned.

"Morning guys, sorry I'm late, had a detention last night," Harry says, sitting down next to me.

"What for?" Ron asks, his tongue fighting over barrels of food to make itself heard.

"Snape, of course. Apparently he didn't like my love potion," Harry informs us grouchily.

"He just has it out for us-" Camille concludes, scornfully. "He would've given me one too, but I made it perfectly," She boasts.

"Of course you did, I'm sure you've been making love potions all you life," Ron teases, poking her in the belly.

"I'm a _human_ love potion," She quips, poking him back. "As _you_ very well know."

Ron laughs and engages in another conversation with her. I wonder who they think they're actually kidding with this whole 'friendship' thing. It's clear as day that they at least like each other, more than they're letting on. I have no clue where Camille got the idea that Ron loves _me_ from. Ron _never_ acted like that with me. To be frank, I haven't met anyone more suited to Ron than Camille. Both intense, obsessive lovers of Quidditch, food and fighting, and obsessive haters of Snape, school and Slytherins. There's more, obviously, but these are their most distinctive traits—which is quite frankly, depressing.

"Hermione, tell him," Ginny hisses, pinching me.

"Ow," I protest, catching Harry's attention.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Oh, I, uh, I uh, needed to speak to you, Harry."

"About?" The green eyed boy questions.

"Outside, yeah?" I rise out of my chair and gesture for Harry to follow.

With a quizzical expression occupying his face, he follows me, taking a last slice of toast with him and giving Ginny a fleeting hug. My movement attracts the eyes of Pansy and Draco. I motion to them both that everything's fine. Pansy returns to her scribblings and Draco returns to ignoring her. _Eurgh_, that's going to be a pain in the ass to fix.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asks.

"It's nothing bad," I say. "Well, you might think it is, but, erm, it's just, I erm—Draco and I got back together."

"Really?" He seems surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Last night."

"How? I thought he was pissed at you?"

"It turns out I'm pregnant," The words slip out between my lips before I can edit them, Harry's mouth falls open and he drops his piece of toast.

"Harry—" I begin slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Is this a joke?" He demands. "Hardly funny, Hermione."

"No, Ginny knows."

"When—" He frowns. "When did you find out?"

"The day you got back from The Burrow: Ginny was with me while I took the tests. She was the first to know."

"I—I don't know what to say," He falters.

"You don't have to say anything, but, you're my good friend and Ginny wouldn't want to hide it from you."

"Well thanks for telling me," He manages to compose himself. "Are congratulations in order?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Don't tell Ron, though," I say firmly.

"Okay, but he'll find out eventually," Harry answers, staring pointedly at my stomach.

"I know."

"How far along are you?" Harry begins fumbling with his hair and fiddling with his glasses.

"Just over a month. Look, I don't mean to shock you, I just wanted you to know. You can ask Ginny all the details, because I've got to get to class."

"Okay, wait, Hermione—" He yells, as I begin to move away. "You're happy, about this, right?"

I laugh. "I'm fine with it."

"Good. I'll be here—if you need me," He gives me an awkward one handed hug.

"It's alright, I've got Ginny and Pansy."

"Yes."

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Miney."

III

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty well, actually, Pansy."

"Potter was always a bit slow, it'll probably hit him fully in about a day, then you'll see his _real_ reaction," Draco remarks.

"Don't be mean," I admonish.

"It's what he does best," Pansy says.

"I learned from the best," He counters.

"Guys, stop, alright, this is pointless," I sigh. "You're best friends."

"_You're_ my best friend, Hermione," Pansy says petulantly.

"Yeah, my best friends don't keep secrets from me," Draco quips.

"Whatever, I'll deal with this another time."

"There's nothing to deal with, Hermione," Pansy tells me. "There's no problem, look at us, perfectly fine, me on your left, Draco on your right."

"Just so long as you remember your place, Pansy."

"You guys are unbelievable," I exclaim.

"Are they having a tiff again?" A low voice behind us I recognise, inquires.

"Yes," I moan. "It's fucking _relentless_," I continue.

Blaise and I have just spent two hours together in Potion's. He'd acted normally, and there was no tension or uncomfortable touching. I decided that I'd forgiven him, even though he had temporarily ruined my life. It was refreshing to have him as a friend again, his jokes, kind and easy nature, and general fun-ness, really. I haven't informed him off my present situation, yet, but I plan to do so when Draco and Pansy go to their Lunch detention with Snape for arguing in class earlier. I think it's best I tell him alone: just in case his reaction isn't pleasant.

"What's it about this time?" Blaise asks, laughing.

"Pansy—"

"Nothing important," I butt in, they both thihk I've already told him.

"It never is," Blaise says good-naturedly.

"Where's Milli?" Pansy queries.

"Detention," Blaise answers somewhat, sullenly. "Don't you two have one of Snape?"

"Yes, we'd better be off," Draco notes.

"See you, Blaise," Pansy waves, Draco nods.

"Come on, Granger," He says, at my failure to join them.

"_I_ don't have a detention."

"Oh yeah," Pansy muses.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asks.

"I'm sure Ginny's free," I laugh at their identical worried expression: am I _that_ helpless?

"Or maybe—" Blaise interjects. "She could hang out with me?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun," I agree.

"Like old times, eh?" He grins mischievously, throwing an arm over my shoulder. It doesn't feel weird, for some reason, maybe because I don't feel any underlaying feelings in it.

"Well, have fun," Pansy says, eyeing me sharply.

"I'll come get you as soon as I'm done," Draco vows.

"I'm not a murderer guys, geez, you'd think that you guys don't want me here or something?" Blaise jokes.

"Bye Pansy, Bye Draco," I say, reaching up to plant a sloppy kiss on the latter's cheek.

Eventually, with shared sceptical and suspicious looks, Draco and Pansy make their way towards the dungeons, grumbling unhappily to each other. Blaise and I continue towards the Great Hall, laughing happily. It really does feel like old times, when we enter the large room, in stitches over something Milli had said. The room falls quiet at sight of us, but when we remain oblivious to them, resumes normal volume. Ginny glares at me from where she's sat, I purposefully ignore her. _I'm having a child, for Merlin's sake, this rivalry is silly._

"Why don't you sit with me, Hermione? My table's practically empty and yours is bursting with all that Gryffindor courage," Blaise suggests.

"Is that even allowed?"

"Even if it wasn't, who's going to stop us?" He nods towards the empty Professor's table, save for the Divination's master, Professor Trelwaney.

"I guess," I comply, following him towards the green and silver.

"Sit, sit," He orders, once we reach the empty end of his table.

If people notice, they don't react in any way. Maybe they expected it, after seeing Draco and I arm in arm this morning, and Pansy and I holed up together in the Library the past few days.

"So, you and Draco?"

"Yeah," I smile sheepishly. "We're back together again."

"I'm happy, Hermione. I really am," He tells me, clutching both my hands in his. "I know that shit happened, but, I really am glad to see the both of you happy."

"I'm glad to hear it," I return. "I really hope you move on, Blaise. You deserve someone, not just meaningless Ravenclaw sex."

"How did _you_ find out about that?" He asks, shocked.

"Pansy," I answer simply.

"Of course, sometimes I forget that she's your best friend now, and not mine."

"Draco keeps saying that too," I comment. "You guys missing her, eh?" I tease.

"Please," He elongates the word so that it is three syllables long. "You can keep her."

"Fuck off, you know you miss her."

"I know," He admits. "We barely see her, she's always with you."

"Yeah. We're doing a little project," I explain, suddenly interested in the tablecloth.

"What project?"

"Just...planning," I say evasively.

_Do it, Hermione, just do it._

"For?"

"My baby."

He coughs loudly, silencing the whole room.

"Sorry?" He scrunches his eyebrows together.

"My baby," I whisper, as the chatter in the room still isn't as loud as I'd like it to be.

"By baby, do you mean..."

"That I'm pregnant, yes."

"With Draco's baby?"

"Who else's?" I demand.

"Easy," He says defensively. "Just making sure. It's not everyday my two best friend have a kid."

"Aw, I'm your best friend?"

"One of them," He answers. "After Milli and Draco, of course."

"Of course," I reply sardonically. "You all play _Quidditch_, I could never compete with that."

"Well I can never compete with a baby, can I?"

"You seem strangely calm about this," I note.

"You all seem overjoyed. Pansy especially," He shrugs. "How far along are you?"

"Just over a month," I say, for what must be the hundredth time.

"Boy or girl?" He probes excitedly.

"We don't know yet. We'll find out next month."

"Well make sure I'm the first to know," He orders.

"After Pansy, Draco, Harry and Ginny."

"_Weasley_? _Weasley_ knew before me?" Blaise sputters.

"Don't tell me you're _upset_," I scoff.

"A bit, I mean, you _hate_ her," He mumbles, sulkily.

"Hat_ed_. Past tense."

"Still, I would've liked to know before her. And her boyfriend. Now they're just going to rub it in our faces," He groans.

"Well I'll make sure you find out the gender first then, give you some ammunition."

"You'd better."

"So you really are—" I begin. "Over me? I'm trying hard not to sound to conceited here, by the way."

"There'll still be affection, there, obviously-" He answers, strangely unbashed. "But yeah. I'm over you."

"Oh," I breathe, silently relieved.

"How does it feel, bitch?" He jeers, shocking me. "Now that the one and only, startlingly _handsome_, sex _God_, has moved on from you?"

"It feels fine, since it took you like six months to do it," I reply, smirking.

"Whatever, we both know you dream about the nights we used to spend," He waves his hands dismissively.

"Not really much time to do that—what with my nights occupied by Draco," I answer, coyly.

"Doing your rounds doesn't occupy your mind, Hermione, thoughts of me still plague them."

"Yes, because rounds get me pregnant Blaise," I say.

I haven't done rounds in an extremely long time, I've practically forgotten about my Head Girl duties this year.

"Wow, you're actually pregnant," Blaise reflects. "Then _again_, with all that time you and Draco spend together, it's a miracle it didn't happen before."

"True," I giggle.

"Are you excited about it?" He questions.

"Quite, actually. Even though I'm unemployed, haven't done my NEWT's yet, and have no money."

"You know you can ace your NEWT's with your eyes closed, and hands tied behind your back—" Blaise says. "And your financial situation—" He continues. "Are you unaware of whom you're having a child with? Money's no object with them."

"That's what Pansy keeps saying, but I want my _own_ money. Not Draco's parents," I insist.

"Draco's getting his inheritance in June, you can use _his_ money then."

"What is it with you Slytherins and your bloody inheritance's?"

"It's just us pureblood's actually, I get mine in April too."

"Wow. I miss my poor friends," I say jokingly, then realise that's not exactly true, even Ron and Ginny inherit _some_ money after they leave Hogwarts, they mentioned it once, and Harry has his fortune tucked away too. Am I the _only_ one amongst my friends with no inherited money?

"No you don't," Blaise says cheerily. "With us in the picture, that baby'll never want for anything."

"Just great, my kid's going to be a rich, spoiled, brat."

"Like his dad, then," Blaise laughs.

"Oh, the horror," I feign a shudder.

"But anyways, we digressed, what I'm saying is Draco's parents aren't all that bad."

"Are you kidding? They look so _scary_."

"Well, they can be—" Blaise looks as if he is remembering something particularly bad, as he has to shake himself slightly before resuming his sentence. "A bit pompous. Well. _Very_ pompous, I mean, take a look at their son. But Narcissa,—Mrs. Malfoy—she's really sweet. Even if Lucious is against you, which I doubt, since you are carrying his grandson, Narcissa will make sure you're alright."

"Why does me carrying their grandson make me so important?"

"Sometimes you make it _really_ evident that you're Muggle," Blaise tells me.

"Whatever," I say.

"Pureblood's are really protective of their offspring, especially men, it's the only assurance they have of their name being carried on, and we do love our kids," Blaise explains.

"But—" I frown. "What about _your_ dad?"

A hard expression possesses Blaise's face, I bite my lip, scared that I may have offended him.

"My dad _loved_ me, but him and mum—they hated each other, it was an arranged marriage of course, but my dad wouldn't leave her, he didn't believe in abandoning your children," He explains, bitterly. "Eventually, I guess the stress got to him, my mum may have been slipping shit into his potions—she was pretty vile back then—and he died when I turned five," He says, grimly.

"Oh," I breathe. "That's awful. Your mum seemed so nice."

"She is. She was only eighteen when they forced her to get married and have me, and my dad was at least ten years older. It's understandable that she'd grow to resent him," He shrugs.

"It still doesn't change the fact that your dad's gone now," I say.

"It's fine, Hermione. He left bucket loads of money, even some for my mum. So did my next four step-dad's. I'm minted, Hermione, once I turn seventeen, you'll wish you'd chosen me," He readopts his playful tone once more.

"Please," I scoff. "I'm giving birth to a _Malfoy_, money's no object," I mimic him.

"Ah, _see_, you're catching on."

Lunch is great. Honestly. I can't even begin to explain how great it is in words. Great, as in, fun, relaxed and _easy_. It takes my mind of the baby and my worries about how mine and Draco's relationship will withstand the baby. My fears about possibly having to live with the Malfoy's. I remember why I used to put up with Blaise before, he has me doubled over in laughter the whole time. Still, despite the fun I have, I can't help but feel happier when Draco and Pansy finally stroll into the Great Hall.

"What you doing here, Granger?" Draco asks, slipping into a seat next to me.

"Hello to you too," I say dryly.

"Sorry," He says, giving me a light kiss.

"Hey, Hermione," Pansy chirps, sitting opposite me. "Hi, Blaise."

"Hey Pans, have you heard about Malfoy's spawn yet?"

"That I did," She replies. "Exciting, right? It'll be like we're having a baby too," She gushes.

"This is what I mean Pansy, when I say it feels like you're trying to take over," Draco intones.

"_Oh_," Blaise gapes in realisation. "That's what the argument's about?"

"Yes. Draco's annoyed because he feels like Pansy's acting like the dad."

"Yes, I can see how that would happen," Blaise nods wryly. "Pansy was always a bit overbearing."

"I'm just _supporting_ her," Pansy snaps. "Why don't you try it instead of making your oh-so-_funny_ jokes."

"My jokes _are_ quite funny, aren't they?"

"Pansy's been a real help," I cut in. "She's been sorting out nearly everything for me, she's ordered bottles, bibs and nappies already. Stop being mean."

"The point is that should've been _me_, not Pansy," Draco says.

"We can _both_ do it, Draco," Pansy tells him. "Look, I have all the stuff here—" She ruffles among her sheets of paper, and Draco grabs them out her hands, reading them sceptically.

"_You_ can help _me_ do it, until Hermione decides to join me," He corrects, sharply.

"What the he—" Blaise guffaws. "You're like a _month_ along, Hermione? Why are you buying _bottles_ and _cribs_ and _urgh_?"

"Hermione's living with _me_, Pansy, so you can get rid of the housing lists," He comments.

"_See_, I told you he would offer, Hermione," Pansy rips up a few pieces of paper than magics them away. "Although, it would've been fun to live with you and Baby."

"_Baby_? No, this is _too_ much," Blaise guffaws. "It's barely the size of _lemon_ yet—" He exclaims. "I'm going to find Milli and have some normality injected back into my life."

"Remind her not to tell anyone," I call after a fast retreating Blaise.

"What are you guys _doing_?" I demand, startled by the sight of them both, hunched over the table, foreheads basically touching, discussing something.

"Listing schools for Baby to attend," Pansy supplies. "You know, the magic schools for wizards to young to go Hogwarts, where they learn to read and write." She adds at sight of my baffled expression.

"I didn't know they had those—" I blush slightly. "Ron didn't go to one, his mum taught him."

"Of course _Weasley_ didn't go to one," Pansy almost sneers.

"They cost _hundred_ of galleons a year," Draco says.

"That's preposterous!" I exclaim.

"It's worth it, Hermione," Pansy soothes me.

"Yeah, both Pansy and I went to one when we were younger."

"Don't worry, Hermione, Draco's parents will cover the cost."

"That's not the _point_," I fume. "That's a waste of money, _I_ can teach my child to read."

"Ignore her, Draco, she's just hormonal."

"What about this one? It's very prestige, though, I'd have to get the child onto the waiting list soon."

"Let's send a letter, then," Pansy says.

"No, it needs the two possible names, you know, in case you still don't know the gender."

"Then name it." Pansy tells him.

"We don't have names yet, Pansy," He sighs exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah—" She remembers. "Hermione will you _please_ take part? This is _your baby_," She asks.

"Yeah, Granger, I get the impression that you don't care," Draco pipes in.

"Oh _my—_" I say. "You're both unbelievable. Blaise was right, this is _urgh_."

"We need to choose _names_, Hermione," Pansy urges.

"I'm going. This is _ridiculous_: come find me when you realise I'm only a _month_ gone," I say, pushing my chair back.

"You were excited about it yesterday," Pansy comments.

"I'm still excited, it's just—names? Really? Can't we just organise things it will actually _need_? A roof over its head, clothes, _food_! " I protest.

"It?" Draco raises an eyebrow.

"We're calling it _Baby_, Hermione, remember?"

"You're _both_ attacking _me_?"

"We want you to be involved," Pansy insists.

"I want us to do it together, Granger."

"I'm tired. I'm going back to Ginny's," I sigh.

"Ginny's?" They both repeat in synchronisation.

"Yeah, that's where I live," I say slowly, placing an absent hand over my stomach.

"You're back with Draco, now, Hermione, I thought you'd stay with him," Pansy says.

"Oh, yeah," I say. "I'll go back there then," I amend.

"Alright," Draco regards me weirdly. _What have I done now?_ "I'll come up when I'm finished with Pansy."

"Okay. Bye guys, you can come up too, Pansy, when you're done." I wave and toddle off.

_What just happened?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Erm. I really dunno where this story's going. But have funs reading it.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday 14th February<span>_

Absentmindedly, horizontally lay in Draco's bed, I rub the space beneath my navel, imagining my baby nuzzling up against my palm. _It's barely the size of a lemon_—Blaise's words ring in my ears. Why didn't Pansy and Draco start on _him_ for being _realistic_? It's hardly bad that I don't feel the need to plan out every detail of my baby's life when I'm not even two months pregnant. Of course I'll buy clothes, a crib, nappies, find a place to _live_, but I'm not going to start naming my child when I'm not even sure I'll actually have it.

_Oh._

There it is.

I'm _afraid_.

I'm afraid I'll loose the child.

_Wow. _

Why am I afraid?

I squirm in displeasure at not knowing something, especially something about myself. Why don't I want to name the baby? Why am I afraid of losing it? Pomfrey said it's perfectly healthy. Pomfrey said _I'm_ perfectly healthy. I won't lose the baby. I mean—I won't lose _Baby_.

I shouldn't be afraid. What's there to be afraid of? Nearly all the people I care about know about the pregnancy and support me, they're not judging me, they aren't shunning me for getting in such an un-proper situation, they're helping me. Ginny is keeping my spirit up, Pansy's basically organising everything for me, Blaise and Harry seem fine, and aren't making me feel bad about my situation and Draco—Draco's _loving_ me again. Draco's here. I'm here—I'm in his bed, my head on his pillow, I'm _with_ him again. He's going to stay, he's going to help me, we're going to do this _together_. I shouldn't be afraid.

"Hermione?" Pansy's voice rings through the dormitory, I silently breathe in relief, I can do with the distraction from my thoughts.

"In here," I call back.

"Oh, they you are," She says, perching on the edge of Draco's bed.

I sit up from under the covers, hastily run my fingers through my knotted hair and turn to Pansy. "Where's Draco?"

"Right here," He pronounces, sauntering into the room, Blaise and Milli following behind him.

"Milli," I proclaim gleefully, leaping up to embrace her.

"Hey," Milli returns, equally happy, hugging me tightly.

"I haven't seen you in _so_ long," I say. "Avoiding me, ey?"

"Doesn't seem like my absence has hindered you as much as you'd like me to believe," She grins, pulling away and looking pointedly at my stomach. "Look at you, getting pregnant like it's no big deal."

"Well you know us Gryffindors, courageous, brave, laughs in the face of fear," I laugh.

"So—" Milli's beams, turning to face the rest of the group, who are all lounging on Draco's magically enlarged bed. "What about you, Drakey-Poo, excited about providing the world with a other Malfoy?"

"You should all be," He retorts, conceitedly, pulling me to sit on him meanwhile.

"Is that so?" Milli asks, as she throws herself down next to Blaise.

"Yes," I confirm, snuggling into Draco's chest.

"See? Granger knows she made the right decision choosing me to have her baby."

"Fuck off, Drake," Blaise sings happily at the not-so-subtle dig at him.

"So you guys are excited, then? Blaise tells me you've literally planned everything."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco asks. "It's _my_ kid."

"_Our_ kid," I intone unhappily.

"_Our_ kid then, Granger," He kisses the top of my head.

"Aw, it's so nice to see you guys again," Milli coos. "I missed this," She adds, gesturing to us all sat together.

"Don't be soppy, Millicent, it really doesn't suit you," Draco sniffs.

"Blaise likes it, don't you Blaise?" She appeals to him, placing her hand over his chest and widening her eyes.

"Oh my _God_—" Pansy groans. "Couples, _everywhere_."

"Shut up, Pansy," Blaise says lightly. "We're not a couple."

"You're basically a couple," Pansy answers. "You do everything together, just like these two, I really need to find someone."

"There's no rush, Pans," I pipe in kindly.

"Plus, all the decent guys in this school are taken," Milli says. "Draco, Potter and Thomas."

"Thomas?" Blaise questions casually. "Your ex-boyfriend, right?"

Pansy and I eye each other knowingly, recognising the tell tale signs of jealousy, Draco chuckles under his breath.

"Yep, that's the one," Milli nods. "He's with that Cho girl now, saw them together looking all lovey dovey today."

"God, I _hate_ Valentine's day," Pansy moans.

"Remember our picnic," Draco hums in my ear.

"Do you still like him?" Blaise pries, attempting and failing at nonchalance.

"I like _looking_ at him, he's sexy _as_," Milli enthuses. "But he was annoying."

"You guys dated for like a year," Draco points out.

Gently, I allow my fingers to travel down Draco's chest, letting them hover suggestively above his hips.

"What's with the third degree?" Milli demands. "That was last year, it happened, it's done, we've both moved on."

"Have you? I mean—he has, but you're still single, you have been for like six months." Blaise probes.

"Relationships aren't my thing," Milli says. "I can have fun without having a boyfriend."

"Maybe that's what I should do," Pansy muses.

"So you don't want a boyfriend?" I ask, unbelieving.

"Slightly slutty," Draco agrees.

"Don't you guys go getting all power couple on us," Milli warns teasingly.

"It's what power couples do," I say smugly, planting another kiss on Draco.

"But you seriously don't want a relationship at all?" I continue.

"No," Milli says. "Pointless heartbreak, waste of time, and everyone annoys me. It's better for me to just have a few guys in Ravenclaw that I—"

"Mils," Blaise shudders. "We get the point."

"Who do you do?" Pansy inquires.

"Well, I don't do them, but there's this boy in sixth year, Tom Edwards, and he's _ah-may-zing_," Milli trills.

"Ugh, this bores me," I grimace.

"That's because you have Draco to fulfil your needs," Pansy says.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to have a guy completely commit to us and then get the chance to get pregnant and trap him," Milli—who else?—adds.

"Speaking of pregnancy—" Pansy chimes. "Draco and I came up with an edited list of schools for Baby, we need you to check it over."

"Oh, thanks," I mumble, accepting the sheets from Pansy.

"You alright, Granger?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, let's look through them later," I whisper, pushing them into one of Draco's drawers.

"Okay," He agrees.

"It's so cute, you guys are having a baby," Milli pouts. "You're going to be such a cute little family, right, Blaise?"

"It's kinda cute," He shrugs. "Still think you guys need to calm down, you're going to run out of things to do."

"It's better we get it out the way now, before pregnancy starts to take it toll on Hermione," Pansy says.

"Take its toll?" I question dubiously.

"Extra weight, nausea, aches, tiredness, morning sickness—"

"Wow, that's unfortunate," Blaise comments.

"That really is," Milli repeats.

"You'll be fine," Pansy tells me, encouragingly.

"Plus, I'll be here," Draco adds.

"Yeah," I say.

"I can't wait to meet them," Milli smiles, reaching over to pat my stomach. "It's gonna be such a pretty kid."

"Truly," Pansy nods fervently.

And I take a moment to observe us. Draco is sat on the edge of the left side of his bed, me cuddled up to his side, then, Blaise and Milli in an almost identical position on the right of the bed, with Pansy lay across all of our feet at the bottom of the bed. And it's great. The absence of Ginny, who can light up a room with her laugh, similar to Milli, isn't missed by me, but, it still feels amazing to have this group dynamic back. To have no reservations about anything, to feel accepted and loved. To belong. God, if there wasn't a pit in my stomach at the possibility of losing Baby, this would be bliss.

"What are you doing today?" Blaise asks Milli.

"Nothing, I finished all my lessons already."

"I meant for Valentines?"

"Oh—" Milli says in realisation. "Nothing. You?"

"Nah."

"Pansy?"

"Nope, I'm free too."

"Why don't we all do something, then?" Milli suggests. "You too, Hermione?"

"We're busy, Milli," Draco says. "Couples normally are on Valentines."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Well then just us three then? We can go Hogsmeade, buy a few butter beers—"

"And go shopping!" Pansy exclaims. "I need some new dress robes."

"Are you sure I should come?" Blaise asks.

"Yeah, it'll be boring without you," Milli tells him.

Blaise beams.

"This was fun," I announce.

"Yeah," Everyone says in simultation. "It was."

And it was. It really was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another short chapter. **

* * *

><p>The Picnic was euphoric—simply euphoric;<p>

_Our arms were interlocked, and swung in time with our step. The air was chilly, but his hands were warm. The basket was light in my grasp, the scent of something sweet pervading the air around us. It was sweet, so very sweet._

_I had glanced over at Draco, who was whistling quietly. His blonde locks were billowing in the air, his pointed nose, defiant, almond shaped, sharp eyes were bright, and happy. They were actually happy._

_"Here we are," he announced as we neared a wooden, circle table._

_"I've never been here, before," I said, turning my head to take in the beautiful scenery: green grass, spiked with white frost, trees towering above us, leaves still sparse, it reminded me of the song Winter Wonderland._

_"You should get out more," he laughed. "Come, sit sit," he pushes me down to sit at the wooden, circular table._

_"Time for the food," I chimed, placing the basket in the centre of the table._

_"There's no mash in there, I remember you eating it before you ran out of the hall to throw up the other week, so don't worry," he smiled, cautiously opening the basket and handing me some sandwiches._

_"You remember that?" I asked._

_"Don't you?" He responded._

_"Well—obviously, but, I didn't know you—you know, remembered—" I flustered, my cheeks glowing red._

_"I'm getting the impression that you don't think I care about you, Granger," he commented._

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"You always seem so conscious around me, and surprised at little things that should be normal and expected in a relationship," he explained. "Like me remembering you can't mash potato anymore, or organising a date for Valentines day."_

_"I just think, I—just—I," I stammered. "I just think you're with me because of the baby."_

_"What?" He exclaimed. "Are you being serious?" He demanded further._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"I was with you, Granger, for two months, before the baby, and if you hadn't kissed Blaise, I would've never left you, never—" he breathe heavily, and grabs my hands in his, our arms pressed against the cold surface of the wooden table. "—and I wouldn't leave you now, because I love you, I can't stand to be away from you, being with you makes me happy. You make me smile. So don't ever say or think that ever again. The baby just brought us together sooner."_

_"You mean that?" I whispered._

_"Every word," he said forcefully. "You're my world, and when the baby comes, you'll both be my universe," at this, he leans over and kisses me passionately, biting on my lower lip as I slid my tongue over his teeth._

_"We'll be a family," I said._

_"We will. A big happy family; The Malfoy's," he nibbled onto the side of my ear_.

_Saturday 17th February_

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore says, offering us both warm smiles. "I take it that you're both happy with the situation."

"Thank you and yes, sir," I reply.

"No problem, Miss Granger, now, I assume you've been to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, she went with Pansy a few days ago, and got a dietary plan and the all clear," Draco answers.

"Oh, you didn't go with her?" Dumbledore inquires kindly.

"I was at Quidditch practice, I couldn't let my team down and Pansy promised to take care of her," he responds, and I blink and glance up at him.

"I see," Dumbledore hums. "Well, so long as Miss Granger and the baby are healthy than that's all that matters. Do have fun at your parents house, children, and congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," I monotone. "For being so understanding."

"Will you be staying overnight?"

"No, professor, we'll be back before night," Draco replies.

"I'll expect you back before ten, you may apparate away now," Dumbledore instructs us.

"Apparate?" Draco repeats. "Are you sure that's safe—in her condition?"

"Sir," I say.

"Miss Granger is very accomplished in apparating, and the baby hasn't properly formed at all yet, Mr Malfoy, they'll both be perfectly safe," The wrinkly wizards answers happily.

"Alright sir," I smile, speaking before Draco has a chance. "Bye."

Draco reluctantly takes hold of my arm and I vanish us to the quaint town that I grew up in.

III

"This is it?" Draco's eyes scan his surroundings—he looks dissapointed.

I take a good look at my home. I don't see anything to be dissapointed about. The area is quiet, organised, clean and very beautiful; gardens kept well, cars gleaming in the dull light, children wrapped up in their hats and scarves. Of course, Draco, who has _manors_ scattered across the continent must find this unimpressing.

"Yes," I answer sharply. "My house is down here," I set off briskly, leaving him behind.

"Wait up, Granger, I don't know where I'm going," he calls.

"Why are you angry?" He asks once he catches up to me.

"This is where I grew up, Draco—" I start. "It may not be much to you, but this was my home."

"I really don't understand. I haven't commented on your home once."

"I saw the way you looked at it, like it was unclean or something," I say.

"Oh wow," he laughs, he actually laughs at me. "Come on Granger, lead me to your home," he's still laughing as he takes my gloved hand in his.

"You're a dick," I say, not really meaning it.

"Don't go letting your dad hear that," he replies.

"I will," I grumble.

III

"Who's this?" Dad asks unkindly, in response to Draco's perfectly polite introduction as my boyfriend.

"Hugo," Mum says softly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"We've never heard of a _Draco Malfoy_," Dad says, screwing his eyes.

"Granger—I mean,—Hermione hasn't told you about me _once_?"

"No," my dad confirms.

"Well this is awkward," Draco states. "Because I'm here to tell you that your daughter's pregnant."

I could almost hex him for that.

"Hermione?" Mum questions unsurely.

"I don't see a ring on my daughters finger," Dad says. "So she can't be pregnant."

"Dad, calm down."

"Who is the boy, Hermione? Is this some sort of joke?" He demands.

"He's my _boyfriend_, Dad," I say. "He's the Head Boy at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I remember you mentioning him once, now. But what you said wasn't exactly complimentary, Hermione," Mum frowns.

"It's complimentary now," I return.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Dad turns to Draco.

"Since the beginning of November," Draco supplies easily.

"Is this true, Hermione?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Why didn't you tell us about him?"

"It slipped my mind," I mumble.

"What about Christmas, Hermione? You had two weeks to tell us then, and you still didn't," Dad counters.

"I did—well, I told you I'd made new friends," I protest lamely.

"You didn't mention that you were having sex with these friends," Dad retorts.

I cringe. "Dad," I groan.

"No, Hermione," He yells, taking me aback. "This isn't funny, this isn't a _joke_, do you understand what having a baby means?"

My mouth opens and closes soundlessly.

"We do sir," Draco voices calmly.

"Is that so?" Dad says. "You have the money for nappies, food, a place to live, clothes?"

"Actually, I do, sir," Draco answers.

"Is he being funny?" Dad asks no one in particular.

"No, he's being serious," I say. "If you let me speak, I'd have told you that Draco's a wizard—"

"I gathered that," Dad retorts dryly.

"A Pureblood wizard—"

"Those stuck-up types?"

I ignore my Dad. "And he's perfectly capable of finacially providing for the baby."

"Oh really?" Mum speaks up. "Do you have a job, Draco?" She says his name weirdly.

"No, but I have an inheritance which I get in June," He replies.

"An inheritance?" My Dad repeats. "Is he rich or something?"

"Yes," I confirm, smugly.

"Hermione," Mum scolds me. "You can't rely on his money, despite what your father says, we'll obviously pay for anything you need."

"If he's willing to, Rose, let him pay, after all, we weren't the ones that got Hermione pregnant."

"That's gross to even think about," I complain.

"I am willing to and I do plan on it," Draco tells them, his voice firmer than before. "And I'm very sure _my _parents will pay for anything we need until June."

"I'd like to meet these parents of yours," Dad says.

"No, Dad, that's _really_ not necassary," I voice quickly.

"No, Granger, it's fine. I'll organise a time for them to meet," Draco says, glaring at my Dad.

"I'll await the owl," Dad returns.

"So are we done here?" I ask, rising to my feet.

"No, honey, you've only been here half an hour," Mum protests. "Stay for lunch."

"Can Draco stay too?"

"If we say no, will you stay without him?" Dad asks.

"No."

"Well then, yes, he can stay. But I'm not finished here. How much money does your _inheritance_ actually contain?"

"Hundreds of thousands of galleons, maybe a million," He shrugs as if it is no big deal, but secretly gives me a wink.

"Wow," Mum breathes. "You sure do pick them, Hermione."

"Most Pureblood's have an inheritance, it's nothing soecial," Draco says.

"The Weasley's didn't have one," Mum points out, causing Draco to cough quite loudly.

"They have a very _small_ one," I tell her.

"And your parents, they're also willing to support Hermione?" Dad inquires further.

"Once I tell them."

"I see. Are you coming back home, Hermione, once you leave Hogwarts then?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm at home all the time, I could help you with the baby," Dad explains.

"Oh—" Right. "No. Erm—I—ah—I'm going to stay with Draco."

"By yourselves?" Mum questions doubtfully.

"No," I glance up at Draco, who seems nonplussed in the awkaward situation I'm in. "With his parents."

"Wait, Dad, before you dissaprove—" I continue. "It'll be fine. They have tons of space, so it'll be like I'm living by myself, and, I'll get to stay in the magical community."

"We'll see about that once I meet his parents," Dad says gruffly.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Draco says.

"Yes—I'd like to thank you for coming all this way to tell me in person: I appreciate that. I also appreciate the fact that you don't plan on abandoning my daughter. I'm sure I speak for my wife as well."

"Yes, he does," Mum agrees. "You seem like a very pleasant young man."

_This is so uncomfortable. _

"Hermione would like you to involved in the baby's life," Draco tells her. "I don't want there to be any animosity in the family."

"Are all magical men like this, Hermione? Or have you just placed some sort of spell on this one?" Mum jokes.

"Spell," I say, laughing.

"As competent as your daughter is in sorcery, I doubt she could place a spell of that caliber on me," Draco chimes, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Very full of yourself, aren't you?" Dad comments.

Draco merely shrugs.

"He's Slytherin," I say, as an explanation.

"Wouldn't that make you both polar opposites?"

"Opposites attract, Dad," I say.

"Why don't I get started on lunch? Everyone okay with steak and chips? You're not vegetarian are you, Draco?" Mum rises to her feet.

"No, thank you for asking."

"Why don't you help you Mum, Hermione?" Dad suggests.

"I'm fine here," I tell him.

"Come on, Miney, I want your help," Mum urges.

"Fine," I grumble, following my Mum into the kitchen.

My Mum and I quickly get started on Lunch. It seems everything has gone by in a blur, one minute I'm by myself throwing up in the bathroom, and now, everyone I care about knows about the baby and no one's reaction has been _that_ bad. Obviously, my Dad will need time to calm down and warm to the idea, but that'll take a week, at most.

"What do you think they're talking about, Mum?"

"I don't know—do you know a spell we could use to eavesdrop?"

"Mum!" I admonish, laughing.

"I'm curious," She says.

"The door's not that thick, I'm sure if we press our ears against it, we'll hear what they're saying," I tell her, still laughing.

"Alright," Mum consents, scurrying towards the door.

I join her, and eventually manage to make out the two voices over the blare of the television.

"So the people aren't actually in the box, then?" I hear Draco ask.

"No, it's been filmed already and using a satellite they play it on everyones television."

"And this is football? Like Muggle Quidditch?"

"Quidditch?" Dad restates.

"Oh yes, Hermione hates Quidditch," Draco says.

"Is it a sport?"

"Yes, played on flying brooms."

"I can see the appeal that would hold for Hermione," Dad remarks sarcastically.

"Maybe one day I'll convince her to try it."

"And maybe one day Hell will freeze over."

"I should warn you that I can persuade your daughter to do most things," Draco boasts.

"And that's how she ended up pregnant, I assume?"

"That did sound rather suspicious, I admit, but I didn't mean that."

"You seem like the kind of boy Hermione would despise—" Dad comments. "How is it that you managed to get her to love you?"

"How do you know she loves me?"

"I have known her all her life, I can easily tell when she cares for someone. But with you, it seems almost like—like you own her, or something. Every time I asked her a question, she glanced up at you for approval or something similar."

"Hmm," I blush. "I'd like to think that's how relationships work."

"How many relationships have you been in, Draco?"

"Serious ones?"

"Yes," Dad sighs. "Serious ones."

"Just the one."

"That explains it," I can almost see my Dad nodding. "You see, Draco, in a relationship you don't _own_ the other person. I didn't really notice it before, but now I do, Hermione, she's a very opinionated person, outgoing, she still keeps to herself, but I wouldn't label her as submissive, yet it seems you've made her just that. Lately, she has been rather quiet, hardly every contacting us anymore, during Christmas especially, she was practically a mute. Locked in her room the whole time. I'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt, Draco, but if you're the reason my daughter was that upset over Christmas, I won't forget it any time soon."

I make to push the door open and end the conversation, but Mum pulls me back.

"Let them speak," She whispers.

"I'm not a—I'm not your daughter, sir. I'm not selfless, caring, or any of the Gryffindor qualities. Sometimes I'm selfish, paranoid, and insensitive. So I'm probably going to inadvertently end up hurting Hermione again, and I probably won't even mean it. But, she's the only person, ever, who's made me cry. The only person I've ever willingly apologised to. The only person who makes me want to change, even if I don't."

A silence ensues.

"Just make sure you love her as much as she does you," Dad orders finally.

"I do."

"We'll see."

"By the way, I really wouldn't advise you meeting my parents."

"Why is that?"

"They're ten times worse than me."

"They're those Muggle haters, aren't they?"

"Unfortunately."

"And I'm supposed to trust my daughter will be safe with them?"

"You're supposed to trust that she'll be safe with me."

"Will she?"

"Of course."

"I'd still prefer he to live with us, and I'm going to keep trying to convince her to."

"Good luck, sir."

"You're very arrogant."

"I've been told."

"Look after Hermione."

"I will."

"Will my grandchild be inheriting as much money as you have?" _Dad's over it. He's not angry anymore. _

"Probably."

"I guess there is always a silver lining."

Smiling, I move away from the door and return to the chopping of potatoes. Mum soon joins me. We don't discuss what we heard, but when I start singing under my breath, I'm sure she can tell that I'm happy. And that's all that really matters, right?


	20. Chapter 20

**Jealous Daphne. Lol.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 18th February<span>_

Lovestruck, I stare at Draco as he sleeps. Yesterday, when we arrived back at Hogwarts, after spending _four hours_ with my parents, he moved all my things from Ginny's back here, in his room, and then told me he loved me more than anything. It was cute. So cute that even now, I can't stop myself from smiling. I haven't forgotten how Draco used my name to refer to me, though it stopped as soon as we left. Even though he began showing his true colours towards the end, my Mum adores Draco and Dad was polite enough afterwards. I'm sure they didn't know we'd been eavesdropping on their conversation, but knowing Mum, she'll probably have told Dad once we left.

Interrupting my daily gawp at Draco, an owl taps at Draco's window. Grudgingly, I slouch over and let it in, un-attaching the letter from its leg. Feeding it some leftover crackers, I open up the—judging the messy scrawl—hastily written letter and read it tiredly. I'm always tired.

_Hermione,_

_If this is you, Malfoy, stop reading it now!_

_Right, Hermione, I have amazing news! Well. In fact, yes, I have amazing news that we need to discuss, now! Get dressed and meet me in the library. I'm so excited! _

_Oh yeah, and I have bad news too. _

_Ginny._

"It had best be amazing news," I grumble, fumbling around the room for my hairbrush and makeup.

Grouchily, I walk into the bathroom in my bedroom, as I don't want to wake Draco up. My room is bare, the only things residing in it being a bed, a dresser, and a few of my books. Eager to escape the chilliness of my empty room, I hurry into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Naked, I can now see a small, minuscule almost, but definite bump forming at the base of my stomach. I fervently hope that that's as big as it gets. I let the warm water stroll down my body, and wash my hair in the meantime, remembering how I lost my virginity doing the same thing. Merlin, how long ago that seems now.

An hour later, I am dressed in a simple black skirt and white shirt, with tights and long black boots to keep my legs warm in an attractive way. I apply some mascara and eyeliner, grab my wand and some books I'll return and exit Draco's room.

"Granger," I hear him sleepily moan.

"Draco," I say, rushing back to his side.

"Where are you going so early? Is it Monday?"

"I'm meeting Ginny," I explain. "Go back to bed, I'll be back before you wake up again."

"Wait, let me come," He begins to lift his head.

"No, stay, she says she has 'girl news', I'll send Blaise over if you want."

"It's fine, I'll do some studying while you're gone."

"Okay," I kiss him before leaving.

III

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaims excitedly, leaping out of her seat.

"Shh, Gin, we're in a library," I say, giving her a light hug. "What's the big news?" I ask.

"Look!" she throws her left hand in my face. It takes me a moment to see the big yet modest diamond ring on her finger.

"You're—" I gasp.

"Harry proposed last night!" she squeals. "_And_ he fingered me too! For the first time!"

"Wow, congratulations," I say, unable to think of anything else.

"It was so sweet," she gushes. "It was in the Great Hall, and everyone saw, and I thought I might just explode and he went on about how much he loved me and how he couldn't imagine life without me, and he had already asked Mum and Dad and—" she breaks off into a high scream.

"Come on, Ginny, let's sit down," I lead her towards an empty table.

"You have to be maid of honour, Hermione," she tells me.

"Of course," I smile, surprised she'd ask me after all that's happened.

"You can even bring Malfoy."

"So everyone knows you're engaged?"

"Yep. Snape even clapped for us."

"You're underage, though."

"Mum signed a permission slip. The wedding's going to happen on Harry's birthday."

"That's so amazing," I say.

"I know," she beams. "I can't stop smiling."

"Molly must be so happy, she's always loved Harry."

"Yeah, she says she'll plan everything, but I told her I want to, with you and Camille's help of course—and _look_, Harry even gave me his Gringotts key and told me to use it for any wedding expenses."

"Aww," I feel tears prick at my eyes. I really am so excited for Harry and Ginny, they've been together two years now, and I haven't seen anything but true love between them since. "I'm gonna cry," I laugh weakly. "You guys—" And then the tears come.

"That was my reaction too," Ginny says, leaning over to hug me. "I searched all over for you yesterday to tell you, but Zabini said you and Malfoy wouldn't be back till morning. I even got a detention for being out after hours trying to find you."

I laugh through my tears. "So that's where you were when I got my stuff from your room."

"Aw! I can't believe we just missed each other like that!"

"Wow, Ginny, I really wish you a lifetime of happiness."

"Forget lifetime of happiness, this wedding has to be legendary," she jokes.

"Of course, don't worry, we'll make sure it is."

"I really hope your baby will be born by then," Ginny tells me.

"We wouldn't want them to miss their aunty Ginny's wedding, would we?"

"I-I'm an aunty?"

"Of course," I smile.

"I just thought, you know, with you and Pansy so close, that you know—"

"You're still an aunty, Ginny, you were my best friend for six years."

"Good. So technically, that makes Ron an uncle, then?"

"Why?"

"It's just, if he was an uncle, then he's be allowed to know about the baby, wouldn't he?"

"You told him didn't you?" I sigh.

"Not me, Harry did, but by accident. You know, after the engagement, after everyone had left, we were all in the common room talking and babies obviously came up and Ron asked how long we'd wait and Camille said obviously till after Hogwarts because I wouldn't be able to handle it before then and then Harry said Hermione does, he was defending you, but obviously—"

"Ginny it's fine, I'm not mad," I say, and I'm not, I'm simply to happy.

"Really? Great, because when Ron didn't like blow up in jealousy at the news, Camille finally realised he isn't in love with you—"

"_Finally._"

"—and they kissed and now they're back together and they want to help you and be a part of the baby's life—even Ron, and it was so amazing, everyone was so happy, even though they all still hate Malfoy, they said they'll still love the baby—"

"Breathe, Ginny," I tell her.

"I'm just so _happy_, Hermione."

"Good, you should be, everything's looking up."

"It really is—soon I'll be having babies too," she laughs.

"I'd advise you to wait a year or two."

"Gosh, I can't _wait_ to have sex, Hermione," Ginny suddenly says. "Harry's still stern we don't do it until after I leave, but last night, _Merlin_, that was something else."

"You and Harry both share a room with four people."

"It was in the common room, after Camille and Ron went up," she explains.

"Wow," is all I say.

"Anyways, I've waylaid you long enough, I'm going to get back to Harry."

"Okay."

"Bye, Miney," she waves, bounding away, towards her fiancé.

"Later, Gin."

I decide to stay in the Library a little while longer and go over some Transfiguration notes, since I barely get any studying done nowadays, especially with Draco constantly around to distract me.

It's about an hour later, after I've finished two textbooks on Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts that Daphne approaches me.

"Hello Granger," she drawls, reminding me of Draco.

"Hello, Daphne," I greet, cooly.

"I hear you and Draco are together," she remarks, sitting opposite me.

"_Back_ together, actually."

"So you're done with Blaise, I take it?"

"I don't quite get what you mean, Daphne," I say.

"I heard about what happened over Christmas—it left Draco _and_ Blaise in pieces."

"It's a good thing that they're both over it, then."

"I still think it's rather unfair of you to hurt them both like that."

"That's exceptionally good for you, Daphne."

"You must think the world of yourself, mustn't you? Two of the most elite and attractive Pureblood's in our year, wrapped around your gross Mudblood finger."

I flinch slightly at her language. "I don't have anyone wrapped around my little finger."

"They might both think you're some innocent, pretty little Gryffindor, but I see right through you."

"Is that so?" I ask.

"You're just using them so that when you leave Hogwarts you can use their inheritances to fund your laziness," she informs me.

"You're really pathetic, Daphne. Blaise and I are just friends, he's moved on to another girl, and if you think I'm using Draco, you're sorely mistaken."

"But I'm not."

"Whatever, Daphne, I have other things to do," I say, getting up to leave her.

"You don't get to just leave, you filthy Muggle—" she snaps, casting a spell over me that leaves me frozen. "I'm sick of your wisecracks, you listen and you listen closely—" she moves closer to me. "Draco was mine! My parents told me that he'd marry me, that he'd have to! Even when he got obsessed with Pansy, they assured me that both our families agreed on us wedding, and then you come along and ruin it! Now he says he doesn't want to marry me, and his Dad agrees with him, he says he doesn't need anything my family has to offer! You must think he'll marry you now, but he won't. If I can't have him, you definitely won't! I wonder if his Dad will be so approving when he finds out that Draco wants to marry _you_, a lowly Mudblood, over _me_."

Sizzling with rage, I cast a nonverbal counter spell to regain my voice again.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, if you like the way your face looks now," I hiss menacingly. "Draco loves me. He'll marry me whether his father approves or not—" I plough on, smugly. "So I'd just walk away now, if I were you, and heed my warning, because if Draco, or Pansy, or Milli or Blaise ever find out about this, you're dead." I whisper the last part.

"You smug little bitch!" She screams, pushing me backwards into the chair.

The use of non magical fighting shocks me, so I don't fight back, instead, I helplessly lay against the round table as Daphne throws verbal obscenities at me and slaps me repeatedly against the face. I manage to spit a clean shot of saliva in her face, but that only earns me a punch to the stomach, which causes me to throw up all over her. I suppose she's momentarily surprised, as she stops abusing me and screams loudly in disgust. Pupils come running towards us and I guess Madame Pince arrives as well and has me carried to the Hospital Wing. I'm not to sure, as all I can do is vomit over and over and over again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't worry.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 18th February<span>_

I'm in the Hospital Wing: I can tell because everything around me is white, and flasks of multi coloured potions surround me. Abruptly, my fight with Daphne plays over in my mind and I begin to cry: the baby must be dead, it has to be, that blow to the stomach wasn't a light one, and I remember vomiting up the entire contents of my stomach. _I'll kill her. I will kill her. _

"Granger?"

"Hermione?"

"Is she awake?"

"Someone get Pomfrey."

I lift my head slightly, and see Draco, Pansy, Milli, Ginny and Blaise huddled around me. They all wear identical worried expressions.

"Wait, don't get Pomfrey yet," I say hoarsely, my throat is dry and sore.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Pansy frets.

"What happened?" Ginny asks.

"Four visitors at a time, Weasley," Milli mutters angrily, then: "How do you feel, Hermione?"

"Granger, what happened?" Draco demands.

"What did Pomfrey say about it?" I ask.

"About what?" Blaise says.

"The baby? Is the baby okay?" I question frantically.

"Why wouldn't the baby be okay?" Pansy says sharply.

"Pomfrey wouldn't tell us anything, not even Draco," Milli tells me.

"Oh my God," I fume. "It was Daphne."

"Greengrass?" Blaise questions.

"Yes, the one that was apparently betrothed to Draco," I confirm bitterly, ignoring the protests my throat is giving me. "She cornered me in the library after Ginny left and went on about how I'm a bitch who's using Draco and Blaise and then when I got up to leave she froze me and bleated this shit about if she can't have Draco, neither can I, then I said some stuff and she attacked me."

"She _touched_ you? She _attacked_ you?" Draco hisses.

"I'll kill her," Blaise and Pansy say together.

"Did she hit you in the stomach?" Milli asks.

"Yes. Hard. I was vomiting and vomiting and—" I begin to cry. "She fucking _killed_ my baby!"

"She can't have, you would've been bleeding," Pansy assures me in a shaky voice.

"But she could've hurt it, right?" Milli growls. "She could've done something to it."

"Yes," Pansy whispers.

"I'm going to go find her and hex her until her own mother doesn't recognise her," Ginny states lowly.

"No, Gin, don't get yourself into trouble—" But she speaks over me.

"If there's anything wrong, get some first year to find me," and then she's gone, wand in hand.

"I kinda like that girl," Blaise comments offhandedly.

"Focus on the matter at hand, Blaise," Milli says. "What else did she do, Hermione?"

"Well, she pushed me into a table and then slapped me. She didn't really touch my stomach till I spat at her."

"Spat?" Blaise asks.

"I had to do something."

"God, if she's hurt that baby, I will murder her," Milli whispers.

"Don't worry Granger, if you or the baby are seriously hurt, she will know about it." Draco tells me, his grip on my hand firm. "I'll make sure she knows that you can have me, I'll make sure she knows exactly where she stands, Granger."

"I'll make sure she never stands again," Pansy adds, scaring me slightly.

"Don't get yourselves in trouble, Ginny's already gone off to tell her what's what," I say.

"We have to, Hermione, or else she'll think she can get away with this, she'll think we don't care about you," Blaise says.

"Blaise and Milli, go and find Pomfrey," Draco directs, not turning away from me.

"And send someone to get Ginny," I tack on.

"On it," Milli says, disappearing with Blaise behind her.

"You're going to hurt Daphne no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Definitely," They both echo.

"Even though I'd personally like to see her suffer, I don't want you guys to seriously hurt her, she's just jealous, and we know the baby's still alive."

"That's your Gryffindor showing," Pansy says.

"Why can't you be like Weaslette? Look how quickly she ran off to finish Daphne." Draco says.

"Ginny's always been hot headed."

"God, if she's hurt that baby, Granger, I really don't know what I'll do to her," Draco tells me.

"I feel fine, my throat's a little sore, but that's it."

"Let's hope so."

We quickly lapse into silence. _That's your Gryffindor showing_. For reasons unknown, the comment unsettles me. Why can't I react like everyone else and want to see the life being kicked out of Daphne? Why do I feel slightly sympathetic towards Daphne?_ Maybe because you've been through it: with Ron._ Maybe. I do hope the baby's okay. It has to be okay. I've gotten so used to the idea of it, the idea of moving in with Draco, raising a blonde and beautiful baby boy together, someday getting married, playing happy families forever... If Daphne truly has found a way to ruin that, I'll make sure that any hints of Gryffindor in me are eliminated.

"Miss Granger?" I hear Madam Pomfrey call, as she bustles into the room.

"Here," I croak.

"Your friends came to inform me that you're awake," she says, unnecessarily. "How do you feel?" She begins poking and prodding me, and presses a thermometer between my lips.

"Fine," I manage to say. "My throats killing me and I have a slight headache."

"Alright, probably due to your vomiting," The nurse nods. "I did run some tests on you while you were passed out earlier, obviously taking into consideration your delicate situation, I didn't inform anyone of the results."

"They all know, you could've told them, to stop their worry."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," she says.

"Will you just tell us the results?" Pansy snaps.

"If Miss Granger is alright with you both hearing—"

"Merlin, _I'm_ the father, okay, and I'd like to know if my kid's still alive," Draco says over her rudely.

"Is that true, Miss Granger?"

"Call me Hermione—" I say, tired of hearing Miss Granger over and over again. "And yes, it is, so you can tell me the results now."

"Okay, well, the baby is still perfectly healthy, as are you Hermione, there has been no considerable damage done—"

Pansy, Draco and I all share a relieved breath.

"—except to your back, which is quite badly bruised. You won't feel any pain, as I rubbed some numbing salve on it, but I'd give you maybe three days of bed rest, to make sure it's fully healed."

"Thank you," I say.

"Does she have to stay here for the bed rest?" Draco asks.

"I'd advise it, but no, as long as Hermione rubs the salve on twice a day, she should be fine resting anywhere."

"I'll be taking her back to our dorm then," Draco concludes. "Can she walk?"

"Once Professor Dumbledore comes down here, I'm positive he won't mind levitating her."

"Dumbledore?" I say dumbly.

"Yes. He's on his way now. He was extremely concerned when he heard about your injuries."

"Is that why he's only coming to see her now?" Pansy says.

"He was away and has only arrived—"

"Now," A cheery voice interrupts. "Miss Granger," he greets me. "I was saddened to hear about your injuries."

"Thank you sir," I say.

"Would you like to tell me what happened? Madam Pince tells me that you had an accident in the Library—"

"That's a load of crap, Professor," Pansy interjects hotly. "She was _attacked_!"

"Attacked? Attacked by whom, Miss Granger?"

"Daphne Greengrass," I answer.

"I see. Did she strike you first?"

"Yes!" I reply heatedly. "She approached me and started spouting all this rubbish about Draco and whatever and then when I got up to leave she cast a freezing spell on me."

"And she hit you while you were under the spell?"

"No—I got myself out of it then said some things to her which she might not have liked and pushed me and began slapping me."

"I'm extremely disgusted to hear that," the headmaster says. "Did you hurt her in any way?"

"I spat on her while she was slapping me," I mumble.

"Considering the position you were in, I can overlook that."

I hear Pansy mutter something under her breath.

"Was the child harmed in this altercation?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey supplies. "Fortunately. However, Hermione is still quite bruised and I'd advise three days of bed rest, young Malfoy has asked to have her remain in her dormitory."

"I see," Dumbledore strokes his beard thoughtfully. "I'll need to speak to Miss Greengrass obviously, but if what you say is true, which I assume, she'll be punished, very much so."

"Thank you sir."

"I trust that she didn't know about your pregnancy."

"No. She didn't."

"Well, I'll be off, unless there's anything else you need?"

"We need to get Hermione back to her dorm, sir," Pansy says.

"I shall cast a temporary spell on her back, so that she's able to walk there, then, without affecting it," he quickly and nimbly mumbles an enchantment, and I stretch to test it. No pain.

I thank him as he exits the room.

"I do hope you stay out of harms way, Hermione," Madam Pomfrey tells me.

"I'll try," I smile thinly.

"Please do. If that is all—"

"Wait! Can we find out the gender of the baby?" Pansy inquires.

"Oh yeah," I breathe.

"If Miss Granger allows—"

"_I_ allow it. I want to know the gender," Draco interjects firmly.

"Alright then, I'll just go get the papers, I'll be right back," she says as she scuttles off.

"You guys should be kinder to her."

"Now I see what you were on about Pansy, the woman is the walking reason why Unforgivable's were created."

"Draco," I scold sharply.

"I can't wait to find out," Pansy shrills.

"Calm down Pansy," Draco says.

"What's she doing now?" Blaise asks, strolling into the room, followed by a ruffled Milli.

"What happened to you?" Pansy questions at sight of Milli's unkept state.

"We saw Daphne." She growls. "We went looking for Ginger, you know, tell her she can't do anything without the rest of us, and—" Milli breaks off into a angry scream, which Blaise muffles by pulling into a hug so her mouth is covered by his chest.

"And Ginny was roughing her up, throwing Bat-Bogey hexes all over the place and other stuff that I didn't even think anyone but a Slytherin would know—" he looks slightly impressed. "And then Daphne made some smart ass comment about the size of her engagement ring, which to be fair is pretty big, and Ginny flew of the handle and cast some sort of bleeding curse that _ruined_ Daphne's face."

"That doesn't explain the bird nest on Milli's head," Draco says.

"Oh yeah, so Milli and I got involved and started casting other spells, but before any hit her, Daphne's sister Astoria got involved, and I don't like hurting kiddies, so I backed out and told Ginger and Milli to follow suit but Milli didn't want to listen and started bad mouthing the entire Greengrass family tree with shit _I_ didn't even know about, and my Mum's dated like everyone, at which point Astoria tried to cast some sort of spell that was meant to cut of all of Milli's hair but didn't, and I cast a full body bind on her and told her never to touch Milli again then we both came here to see how you were doing."

"I told you guys not to go after her."

"Where's Weasley?"

"She got dragged of by McGonagall along with Daphne and Astoria. Milli and I didn't get in shit because we didn't technically duel or harm anyone."

Milli mumbles something incoherent against Blaise's chest.

"Milli says she wanted to Crucio them she was so angry," Blaise informs us, weirdly upbeat.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask.

"Well I'm assuming the baby's alright, since you all seem fine, plus, I got to witness four girls fight each other, which was pretty hot, especially when Daphne's blood splattered all over Ginger's top and made it see through."

"You're a pig, Blaise," Pansy sniffs.

"I know," he smirks.

"Ginger's not that hot," Milli protests, pulling out of Blaise's arms. "Her boobs are alright, but the rest of her's skinny as fuck."

"Jealous, Mils?" I tease.

"Please, my boobs are twice as big as hers will ever be," Milli scoffs.

"I noticed," Blaise winks, earning himself a punch.

"So what is it that Pansy needed to calm down about?" Milli asks.

"We're finding out the gender," I explain stoically, I suppose.

"Calm down Hermione, it's not that big a deal," Blaise says sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha, Blaise," I sigh.

"I can't believe I almost missed it! Oh! What do you think it will be?" Milli enthuses.

"Boy," I answer, grinning at Draco.

"Girl," he says.

"It's a Malfoy—definitely boy," Blaise says.

"I want it to be a little girl—" Pansy says cutely. "One just like Hermione."

"Cheers, Pansy," Draco mutters dryly.

"I'm with Blaise—it's definitely gotta be a boy," Milli says.

"I guess we'll see," I smile confidently.

"Merlin, where is that good for nothing—" Pansy begins, exasperatedly.

"I'm bac—oh! You have more visitors," Pomfrey's smile wanes at the sight of Milli and Blaise.

"Yeah, you don't mind them being here, do you?" I ask.

"Not as long as you don't," she replies. "Well I have your results, and it seems I made a slight mistake before."

"Mistake?" Draco restates sharply. "You're not supposed to make mistakes."

"No, no, it's nothing bad—well, depending on how you see it, it's just, it seems Hermione is pregnant with twins," I feel the breath being knocked out of my body.

_Twins. _

_It seems Hermione is pregnant with twins._

_Twins._

"And you're not making one of your mistakes this time?" Blaise eventually says.

"No, I'm positive that it's twins. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Wait, wait, hold on for a sec—" I position my hands in a stop gesture. "Twins? How did you miss the _extra_ baby in me last time?"

The nurse blushes profoundly. "You were very early in your pregnancy."

"You still should've been able to see it, according to—" Pansy begins condescendingly.

"Guys, why does it even matter if she should've known or not? She knows now and we still need to find out the genders," Milli butts in impatiently.

"I guess, but can I see the scan? Just out of curiosity," Pansy stretches out her hand and is grudgingly given the appropriate papers.

"Yeah, see, there's the second head—" she points it out to me, but I don't see anything except blobs. "Oh look! It's a _girl_!" She shouts, leaping from her seat.

"What?" The four of us demand.

"Is that right, Madame Pomfrey?" I ask. "Is it two girls?"

We all await her response—except Pansy who is dead set on her conclusion that they're both girls.

"A girl and a boy. I triple checked for you Hermione, so don't worry."

The room erupts in cheers and screams, and I cry silently into Draco's chest. Out of happiness of course, and fear. Now I have two babies, I wasn't even sure how I'd manage to look after one, and now I have two. _Two. _Draco seems happy though, extremely happy if I'm being detailed. Maybe I should be happy too? If I was going to loose either of the babies, I surely would've lost them now? After Daphne's beating? Surely.

"You're free to go back to your dorm now, Hermione. Your next appointment is in two weeks, on the first of March."

"We'll be here," Draco assures her, taking my hands and helping me to my feet. "Let's hurry, before Dumbledores spell wears off."

"Let's."

III

"Pass me that Parchment and quill, Blaise," I ask.

We're all back in Draco's room, on his magically enlarged bed, even Ginny, though she's carefully perched on a chair by the bed, with her Owl in hand.

"Here you go—" he says, stretching over Milli's back, taking a rather long stare at her bum. "So how much trouble did Daphne get into, Red?"

"I told you not to call me that," she snaps. "And loads. She's suspended for a month, and when she comes back she has a month of detentions. Apparently it'll go on her record or something that she's violent whenever she applies for a job."

"So she's gone?" Milli asks forlornly. "Before I got the chance to properly fuck her up?"

"Her sister's still here," Ginny shrugs. "I can't believe _I_ got a month of detention too."

"You split her face open," Blaise reminds her, laughing.

"Yeah, but Pomfrey fixed her in seconds."

"You're lucky you weren't suspended too," Pansy comments.

"How _unfortunate_ it would be if _you_ were gone for a month _too_," Draco drawls.

"Stop it," I hiss.

Draco and Pansy are still rather cool towards Ginny.

"No, it's fine Hermione, I don't care if they hate me," she shrugs.

"You should. I can easily stop you from seeing my babies," Draco says.

"Like Hermione would ever allow that," she scoffs in reply.

"I dunno, _Red_, Hermione's very weak willed wherever Draco's concerned," Pansy remarks.

"Harry, Ron and Camille all said get well soon, by the way, they would've came to visit but they all had detention," Ginny tells me, ignoring Pansy.

"Tell them I said thanks."

"Harry says you should come visit soon—so do I. Camille misses studying with you, too. Plus I need help planning the wedding."

"Hermione's under enough stress as it is," Pansy quips.

"I'm sure she can manage thirty minutes of discussing _dresses_ and _flowers_ with me."

"I can. I'll be there whenever."

"I'll see when I can get leave to go back home, and when Fleur, Katie and Luna are free too."

"I still can't believe you're engaged, Red, you're still like fourteen," Blaise comments.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Just found out I've got twins. Boy and a Girl. Draco said I should tell you guys. Everything's well with us, I'll come visit for Easter. Love you._

_Hermione._

"Here's the letter, Gin, it's for my parents."

"Alright, I'll give you their reply," Ginny gets up to leave.

"You're going?" Blaise and I both chorus.

"Yes, she has a fiancé to get back to," Milli says curtly.

"That I do. Harry'll be furious with me for getting into trouble. I won't be able to go to any of our Quidditch practices."

"Poor you," Pansy simpers.

"Bye Hermione, see you tomorrow," Ginny, once again, ignores Pansy.

"Bye Gin, tell Harry and Ron I said hi."

"Will do. Oh—it's Camille's party in two weeks, she's having a party, you're coming right?"

"No," Draco answers.

"Why not?" Ginny challenges.

"Party equals fire whisky, drunk boys and consequently drunk magic. Granger's not going anywhere near that."

"That's not fair, you don't _own_ her," Ginny protests. "You want to come, right Hermione?"

Everyone turns to me expectantly. "It's probably best that I don't—I'll celebrate with Camille another day though."

Pansy, Draco and Milli all laugh. "See what I meant about weak willed?" Pansy says.

"Sure, Hermione," Ginny walks out and I faintly hear the portrait being slammed shut.

"That was mean, guys!" I object. "Ginny's my friend, you need to stop treating her like that."

"I can't help myself," Pansy says.

"You're going to have to. She's important to me and so is Harry, stop being pricks."

"She's not even that bad," Blaise adds. "She's alright, actually, look at what she did for Hermione. A months worth of detentions."

"Alright Blaise, we get it, you like her," Milli folds her arms.

"She reminds me of you," Blaise implores, attempting to get Milli to unfold her arms. "You're both so similar, I don't get why you hate her."

"Then you're an idiot, Blaise," she snarls before rising to her feet and exiting the dorm with heavy angry steps.

"You really _are_ an idiot, Blaise," I shake my head.

"I don't get it. She's been acting like this for days now, it's weird," he exclaims.

"Go find her—she's probably on the Quidditch pitch," Pansy advises him.

"Fine. Come with me, Pansy? In case she decides to Crucio me?"

"Sure. While we're gone you can both name the babies."

"_Ugh_," I groan.

"Double _ugh_," Blaise amends.

"Bye guys," Pansy calls fleetingly, skipping out followed by Blaise.

Soon, Draco and I are alone again. I kiss him sloppily. His hands clutch at my waist, and mine grab at his shirt. Our tongues dance together before his abandons mine to travel down my neck. I grab at his trousers, unfastening them quickly, and reaching for his member—which is already semi-hard—eagerly. I grip it between my hands and rub up and down, making Draco moan against my chest. Then, slowly, I lower myself, and lick the tip of it teasingly, as he grabs my hair. I continue to swirl my tongue around the head, before eventually taking it fully in my mouth—during the process of this, Draco just pulls my head closer to him, groaning my name over and over again.

"God, where did that come from?" He gasps, as I swallow the last drops of his cum.

"I felt like it," I answer happily.

"Merlin—" He sighs. "It's been ages."

"It can't have been more than a week."

"You have to promise, that you'll have sex with me five times a week once that babies come."

"Are you mad? I won't be able to have sex with you for _at least_ a month after the baby comes—and then after that, I'll be so tired and exhasute—"

"The excuses are coming even before they're born—" he cuts over me. "I'll give you a month to heal after the birth. But then, you have to have sex five days a week."

"Three days a week and I'll give you a blow job on the other two days instead?" I counter

"Deal," he accepts.

"Good," I lay against his chest, pressing my ear against his heart.

"Hey, Granger," he speaks up after a moment. "You don't think I _own_ you, do you?" He asks me awkwardly.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well—your father mentioned it and Weasley just said it too, and I'm wondering—are you afraid of me or something?"

I openly laugh at this. "I care about your opinion."

"But you just blew of that party. You could've at least pretended to want to go."

"Why? I didn't want to go anyways. As much fun as Ginny is, she wouldn't make up for the absence of you, Pansy, Milli and Blaise."

"I suppose. You have grown rather fond of us, haven't you?"

"Obviously."

"I just want you to remember that, that—that you're _good_, alright? You're not Slytherin, you're Gryffindor. Like Weasley and Potter."

"I remember," I tell him. Though sometimes I do forget. _I'll make sure all traces of Gryffindor in me are eliminated. _"I guess I just pick up a few of your traits."

"Don't. They're all horrible."

"And that's the guy I'm having two children with."

"Two children," he muses. "Can you believe it? Two? A boy _and_ a girl?"

"Nope. I guess we all won the bet."

"Or we all lost," he suggests.

"How are we going to find time for each other, with two babies?" I whisper.

"We'll do it. I have House-Elves aplenty, who'll be more than happy to help out. And an unemployed Mother," he laughs at the end.

"I want our children to be raised by us, not various House-Elves—whose enslavement you know I'm totally against—and your frankly quite scary mother."

"My mother's not scary."

"Well I beg to differ."

"You'll see once you meet her—which by the way is in about two weeks."

"What?" I splutter. "Two weeks? Have you told her yet?"

"Yes, I did while you were in the bathroom, expect a letter tomorrow. She's hosting a dinner, the whole family will be there. Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus, even Uncle Sirius."

"Sirius?" I repeat. "That's Harry's godfather. How is he related to you?"

"My mother's cousin. He was disowned at first, after being sorted into Gryffindor, but when he married that Pureblood—Amy Nott—he was forgiven and received his inheritance again."

"He married her out of love, you know. Not just to be forgiven."

"Of course, honey."

"Don't patronise me."

"It's what I do best," he says, tracing the outline of my lips.

"What shall we name the babies?"

"For the boy, Scorpius or Abraxas—after my grandfather. For the girl, I'm not sure."

"I like Abraxas," I murmur. "Scorpius sounds...deadly."

"That's why I like it," he chuckles.

"What about Aquila? Keep up the whole constellation thing your family has going?"

"Aquila..." He tries out the name. "It sounds sweet, but she may hate us for calling her that when the majority of her friends will probably be called Jessica and Hannah."

"How bland," I drawl, imitating him, he laughs.

"So Abraxas and Aquila?"

"Two A's. How coincidental."

"Are we in agreement then?"

"Yes." _How easy._

"So onto middle names?" _Of course._

"Really?"

"Yes. If we want to sign them up for that school I was telling you about, I need their full names. What it will look like on the birth certificate."

"I still haven't agreed to any of those schools yet."

"Just come up with the middle names, Hermione."

"Alright," I comply, secretly soaring at his use of my first name. "We could use Scorpius?"

"No, no. One of sons _will_ go by the name Scorpius, if I have to impregnate you a hundred times to do so."

"Alright then, how about Kendra?"

"_Please_. Lucius?"

"No."

"Black? My mother's maiden name."

"Nope."

"Have _you_ got any suggestions?"

"What about Lyra, for the girl? And Draco for the boy?"

"So two more constellations?"

"Exactly. Abraxas Draco Malfoy and Aquila Lyra Malfoy—two half normal names."

"Malfoy. I keep forgetting their last names will be Malfoy. You'll be the odd one out."

"Maybe you should marry me then."

"Maybe I should."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry. I had to skip ahead. Thanks again for the reviews. I really do love reading them. You lot are great. Yeah. Cool. Oh and sorry about the lack of reaction of Draco's parents—you'll receive it via Bellatrix Lestrange. By the way, sorry if Draco and Hermione's romance seems sorta dry, I just want to portray how comfortable they are with each other. Oh and also, the NEWT classes I've done are complete rubbish I know. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Milli and Pansy all take the same NEWT classes (Potions, Charms, Transfiguration ect ect) but just sometimes at different times, even though in the books NEWT classes are small and taken you know, at the same time. Sorry. Erm. Soz.**

**oh and guys, everyone's like totes amazing, reviewing nearly every chapter, and the people who don't review but follow and favourite, you're all so amazing! So, I made a Tumblr account which I'll probably post taster chapters on, since I won't be updating as often as usual now. The reason for this is that six months ago, I wrote the first twenty chapters of this story, which I've now posted and you've all read, which is why I was able to update like every day because it was already written xD anyways, I'm going to have to take a break and post like every week or more, while I write up the next twenty chapters.**

**So follow me on Tumblr for taster chapters (since I go on Tumblr like all the time) and other things I write about Dramione and my attempts at Tomione. **

**My name is: k-fan-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunday 1st March<span>_

"See, I told you everything would be fine," Draco says, swinging out interlocked hands in an attempt to cheer me up.

"I know, I know," I mumble.

"Abraxas and Aquila are perfectly fine."

"You know, your parents were far too fond of those names than what is normal," I comment.

"What did you think they'd be after you decide to name our son after my dad's dad, and our daughter after some constellation."

"If I remember correctly, you picked out Abraxas' name."

"Oh yes—" he says. "I guess I forgot since nowadays you never let me make any of the decisions."

"I _do_!" I object. "I let you sign them up for that school, _and_ choose cribs for them."

"Only because you know that school is the best London has to offer and you don't care what cribs they sleep in," he counters.

"Maybe. Fine, what decisions is it that I've made that you feel left out on?"

"The decision to make Pansy godmother," he answers quickly.

"Who else would you have chosen?" I ask with a heavy eye roll.

"That's not the point—" he rebukes. "The point is you should've asked me before telling her. Plus, they're not even born yet, we don't know if we're even having a Christening."

"Alright, true. But all babies have one, it's just a thing."

"Still."

"You can choose godfather," I offer.

"I only have one male friend, it's not like I'm exactly overwhelmed with choices."

"You really make me laugh, sometimes," I tell him.

"You're infuriating," he snaps.

"That's why you love me," I sing.

"Whatever," he grumbles.

Two weeks have simply flown by. One minute I was just finding out about my extra baby and now I'm regularly corresponding with Draco's parents—particularly Narcissa—who are extremely supportive and have sent me numerous boxes of white chocolate ever since Draco told them that's basically the only thing I eat, nowadays. I haven't been to the manor yet, but Lucius and Narcissa did visit us at Hogwarts last week. I'm still slightly sceptical of Lucius, and he was at first very distant towards me, but after they found out what we planned to call the babies, he warmed considerably—even more so when I told them how I planned to move to the manor to raise Abaxas and Aquila. It's quite nice, speaking to them, almost being friends with them. Like I'm really part of the family. They haven't even made any disparaging comments about my Muggle-ness, though, Draco did tell me that the rest of the family were upset that the children would be half-blood. But other than that, everything concerning Draco's parents is perfectly fine. So fine, in fact, that I'm not scared at all about going to Narcissa's dinner and meeting her infamous sister: Bellatrix.

Things at school, though, aren't as great. Thankfully, no one but my selected few are aware of my pregnancy, but unfortunately, the selected few aren't getting along. Everyone seems to be at odds with each other, and Draco and I are like the people caught in the middle. Pansy and Ginny still don't get along, making it hard to spend time with both. Obviously, Pansy's my best friend now, and I do spend a lot of my time with her, but Ginny was my best friend for six years, and spending time with her normally means helping her plan the wedding and seeing Harry, which I do miss. Overall, my Gryffindor friends seem to be seeing me less and less as it's easier for me to just spend time with my Slytherin friends as they all get along with Draco, who is of course, my main source of company. Which then fuels the thoughts I've been having lately, about me losing what makes me, me: my courage, bravery, helpfulness, and just being a Gryffindor, really, to Draco, to Slytherin.

Then there's Milli and Blaise who are friends one minute and then at each others throats. Everyone, but them, can see it's a mixture of jealousy and suppressed romantic feelings. Milli constantly gets angry with Blaise because lately, he's been spending some time with Ginny, which is slightly suspicious, but Ginny's engaged, so it's no real cause for worry, I'm guessing Milli's just jealous because she isn't his only friend—outside of Draco, Pansy and I—anymore. Blaise doesn't see that she's jealous of Ginny spending time with him, but sees it as her trying to control him, so he then becomes angry at her saying that she's playing mind games and he's sick of girls and their drama and that's why he never wants to be in a relationship, which obviously makes Milli even angrier. It got so bad, that during their well awaited Quidditch match with Ravenclaw, Milli and Blaise refused to co operate and almost cost them their victory. And that caused Draco to be angry at them for a while. Luckily, though, they're both friends again, for the time being, and should be in their Herbology class.

I am angry with Ron, as per usual. Not for the reasons you'd think. He's not angry at my being pregnant or with Draco, he's angry because he feels he's not going to get to spend any time with the babies, and that I never owl Mrs. Weasley anymore, and that I'm technically a House traitor for constantly being with the Slytherins. It's true, but what can I do? I'm in love with one of them. The last argument we had was about him saying if he's such a brother to me, why can't he spend time with the girl carrying his future niece and nephew. It was quite nauseous, hearing him speak about my children as if he owns them, and talking about family, as if I looked at him like that anymore, but, out of respect for the six years I spent with him, and the love his family showed me, I promised to spend more time with them, and that once the babies were born, he'd get to see them as much as Pansy, Milli and Blaise will. Thankfully, the subject of godmothers and godfather didn't come up, or else that may not have ended pleasantly.

"Hello, you two," our portrait trills. "Password?"

"Constellations," I answer with a knowing grin.

"In you go," the portrait says, allowing us entrance.

I stumble in and fling myself down on the couch, the residues of my attempts at studying left on the table. I've been finding it hard to concentrate for long, recently. It's rather annoying, since I'm used to being able to finish a four inch book in a week, not taking almost thrice that to finish a relatively easy essay and short book on Charms.

"You really need to start studying, Granger, you'll be really upset if you don't get all O's on your exams," Draco tells me seriously, lifting my legs up, sitting down, then placing them over his lap.

"I know, but, it's so hard lately," I complain. "I don't think I'm ever going to do this again."

"You mean school?"

"Exams, work, essays," I list. "I just can't seem to focus."

"You don't want a career anymore? You just want to laze around all day, raising children?"

"Your mum did it," I say.

"My mum was a spoiled, cosseted, pureblood brat. That's all that was expected of her—but you, everyone expects you to achieve great things."

"I'll raise beautiful children," I pout.

"C'mon, even Pansy's doing something."

"I do want to do something, but what I want to do won't work around newborn babies."

"I've already told you, you just need to be there the first six months, then Mum will handle any childcare you need."

"If I'm going to leave my kids while I work, I'd prefer to leave them with your mum, not some random nanny."

"As if Mum would allow some random nanny to touch her grandchild," he snorts.

"Maybe I'll have a look at internships in the Ministry, then."

"Not an Auror?" Draco frowns.

"No, maybe in the Magical Law Department? I'd like that."

"I think you would."

"Another thing to add to my list of things to do," I sigh.

"What else is on there?"

"Besides raising two kids? Pick up some new robes."

"You're funny."

"Aren't I?"

"It's rather empty in here," I note.

"Yeah. I'm used to either Weasley being in here or Pansy, Mils, and Blaise."

"What's the current status of those two?"

"Friends, _again_. Pansy says she's working on them becoming a couple by the end of the week, so I'd guess the friendship won't last long."

"Maybe I should say something."

"They'll realise soon enough."

"I hope so. Then we can all have babies," I coo.

"That would be disastrous. A pregnant Milli? God, I can't even think about that," he shudders.

"That would be quite—_illuminating_. But imagine, tiny Blaise's and Milli's running about—" I pause for a moment. "You're right. That's awful."

"Yep. Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"You know the other week, when you said maybe I should marry you?"

"Don't tell me this is you proposing?" I demand.

"No, of course not," he says, affronted. "Have I not already proved to you that I'm a romantic at heart?"

"Then why else are you bringing it up?"

"You obviously know my parents want us to get engaged soon, before the rest of the school finds out about Abraxas and Aquila. I was asking if you'd want to get engaged to mollify them or if you want to wait?"

"Wait. It's like you don't know me at all. I want you to woo me with your loving sentiments and chivalrous romance."

"Just making sure. But, we have to be married before the kids realise your last name's different."

"Yes, yes, you don't want your children being raised in a broken home," I mimic him wearily.

"And don't you forget it."

"We will, we will."

"Alright then."

A tiny owl, I recognise as Narcissa's, flutters into the room, giving Draco affectionate nips before stretching out its leg to hand me the letter along with a box of white chocolate.

"Mother really needs to stop sending that," Draco scowls. "I don't want you putting on unnecessary weight."

"Don't be nasty," I punch him lightly. "You know where all the weight goes to—and you love it, so."

"Just open my mum's letter, will you?"

_Hermione,_ it reads, not in Narcissa's handwriting.

_My wife is out of the country, visiting her mother in France, who I despise, so I am here, enquiring on her behalf, and out of my own concern, too, how the check up went? I do hope Abraxas, especially, is well, and that he's not causing too much trouble for his sister or his mother, as us Malfoy men can be quite active. The cribs have arrived at the manor, so you may have a look at them when you visit next Friday for the dinner. I have also redecorated—along with Narcissa—the South Wing of the manor, so that it is ready for when you and Draco return. The nursery and your room, Draco told me you would not need separate ones, I have left blank for you, so you may tackle that whenever you feel so. How is my son doing, by the way? Not too much trouble, I hope? We do want our Abraxas to have a good role model. Oh, and I have also sent along those very fattening chocolates you adore. Don't eat them all, you are carrying my grandchildren, I wouldn't want them developing a sweet tooth from so early on. That can be a pain in the neck to stamp out. Oh, and I also read that spinach is good for developing babies, especially boys, so please do eat some with every meal, we want Abraxas to be strong and athletic, just like the man he was named for. Well, that is all, please reply quickly._

_Lucius._

"You're dad is obsessed with my son," I pronounce, bewildered. "It's unnatural," I say, handing him the letter.

"I did warn you—Merlin, he doesn't mention Aquila _once_ in this letter."

"It's worrying."

"Well, at least she'll have Mum."

"And my parents," I add.

"And your parents."

"I hope Abraxas inherits all of my traits," I say coyly. "I'd love to see your dad's face if his dear grandson got sorted into Gryffindor."

"That _would_ be extremely fun to watch."

"But then that would mean Aquila would be like you—" I point out sullenly. "My little girl, cunning and sly."

"You can't have them both, Hermione. You have to choose one." He says, mocking seriousness.

"I want Abraxas to be just like you. But not Slytherin."

"Then he won't be just like me. And for someone who continually ditches her other Housemates to spend times with said Slytherins, you sure are discriminating of Slytherins."

"I'm pregnant. I get to be illogical."

"I hope that isn't an excuse I'll have to hear for the next eight months," he sighs.

"Don't you have a free morning lesson, tomorrow?" I ask.

"Potions first, then a free hour."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Whatever you are," he answers easily.

"I'll be in Transfiguration," I remind him.

"It's rather irritating that we're not in the same classes all the time," he scowls.

"It's healthy to have space, Draco."

"For some people, but not me. When I'm not in your presence I feel so _bored_ and worried, and kinda sad. Space is an inconvenience."

I hide my happiness at his words—although very loving, Draco doesn't often put his feelings for me into words, it's warming to hear how much he cares.

"Inconvenient," I agree. "But still healthy."

"Have you wrote a reply to my dad yet?" he questions lazily, flicking his wand about absently.

"Write it for me?"

"Fine. What do you want me to say?" He picks up a parchment and quill.

"Abraxas _and_ Aquila are both fine, spinach is disgusting, thanks for the chocolate, tell Narcissa I said hi and you're not in any trouble," I list.

"On it."

As he begins scribbling in his cursive writing, so different to my messy scrawl, I pick my Charms book up: _Charms and How to Charm your Examiner. I will finish it._

I open it up and begin the first paragraph, making sure that every word is imprinted into mind. _I will finish it._ Soon, I'm reading chapter two, then chapter five, then I'm halfway through the book. And everything's sinking in. Enunciation and gesture is key to performing charms spells, and I also pick up five new charms that I wasn't aware of beforehand. A charm to change the temperature around me will is quite helpful. Without even realising, I reach for my mediocre essay and clear everything I've previously written and begin again. Recalling the many hours I'd spent watching Draco write, I carefully try to imitate his writing, adding curls here and there, and the uniquely strange way he writes 'z''s. _I will finish it._

Eventually I find myself signing the bottom of the paper in my newly adopted calligraphic writing.

"Finished," I announce proudly. "I finished it."

"I noticed," Draco says wryly. "It took you about two hours, you know."

"Really?" I deadpan. "And you just sat there and watched me?"

"It was satisfying—and worrying. It only confirms my suspicions that you _are_ afraid of me and _do_, do anything I say."

I sigh heavily. "You don't _own_ me, Draco, and even if you did, wouldn't that make you pleased? Feed on your very inflated ego?"

"You'd think," he replies seriously. "But it makes me feel weird."

"It's just because people keep commenting on it in an negative way, if they didn't you'd feel great about it."

"I guess," he begins massaging my feet. "You should organise a shopping trip or something, for Mum's dinner on Friday. Bring Milli and Pansy."

"And Ginny," I add.

"And _Ginger_."

"Why don't you like her? It's mean and annoying the way you and Pansy treat her."

"Well firstly, she's a Weasley, Muggle-lovers, I'm practically wired to hate them. Secondly, she treated you horribly in the beginning of the year, which I won't forget, and thirdly, I already have to share you with Pansy and Milli, if I can get rid of another thing that'll limit your time with me, I will."

"She's not a _thing_, Draco," I immediately chastise. "That's cute, but, you can't just get rid of people. She's my friend, and if you were nice to her, right now we could be having sex, but instead I'm having to lecture you. _Again_," I continue, sounding more and more like a Mum, despite the having sex part obviously. "As well as that, you're a complete hypocrite for hating her because she doesn't _blindly hate_ Muggle's like you and your friends do—you're having _twins_ with a Muggle," I exclaim.

"None of my friends hate Muggle's, none of the close ones anyways, since they all love you," he points out serenely. "Also, in my eyes, you're a witch, not a Muggle, so you don't really count. And I can manage a few days of abstinence."

"Yeah, sure you can," I scoff, looking at his hands which are now groping my thighs. "That's beside the point anyways. I just need you to be nice to her, okay? Just do me this one favour, Draco? Is it really so hard?" I implore, beseechingly.

His gaze falters at my words. "I won't be so openly rude, alright?"

"Alright," I concede, smiling.

"I love you, you know."

"You'd better," I retort, tapping his nose. "All this morning sickness and nausea you'd better fucking love me."

"It's a good thing I do, then."

"I love you too," I kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair. "More than a normal seventeen year old should."

"Seventeen?" He feigns a gasp. "You're so _old_."

"Hush down," I say.

"No, but really—" he insists. "You're practically a cougar."

"Oh—" I aim spark at him using my wand, he easily blocks it.

"Tut, tut, Granger. You need to work on your non-verbal spells."

"I can do non-verbal spells," I argue.

"Hm, let's see then."

I obviously fail and end up trying to curse him.

"C'mon, up on your feet, time to tutor you," he orders.

"You're tutoring me?" I feel slightly displaced. "I'm the smartest witch of my age," I mumble, dejectedly.

"Of course you are, Granger. Come on, let's get to silently cursing one another," he teases.

"Yes. Let's," I mutter firmly.

_I will finish this. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the mistake earlier, I guess I was just really tired. Sorry.**

**I has a plan. A horrible plan, but a plan nonetheless. Lululul.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday 4th March<span>_

The fork lingering at my lips, I stare at my surroundings. It's Lunch hour, and the Great Hall is relatively empty, only a few students scattered across the room, most people are either studying, doing detentions or playing in the new 'friendly' Quidditch games that Harry and Thomas—a seventh year Ravenclaw—have organised. I really do detest Quidditch. It's such a dangerous sport, and I hate that nearly all my loved ones constantly play it; watching the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw a few days ago had me biting my nails in anxiety, willing for bludgers to stay firmly away from Draco, Milli and Blaise. Now, I have an inevitably violent match between Gryffindor and Slytherin to look forward to in May. That should be fun.

I notice a familiar red head skipping happily towards me, a huge smile plastered across her face, her now legendary diamond ring sparkling on her left hand. Although I'm sat at the Slytherin table, as usual, she still bounds excitedly to me, planting herself in a seat across from me.

"Hello, Astoria," Ginny calls sweetly, in response to the blonde girl sneering unkindly at her. "How's Daphne? Give her my best wishes, yeah?"

"Why don't you fuck off back to Gryffindor, Weasley?" Astoria spits.

"Aw," Ginny mocks sadness. "I thought you'd be happy to see me, Astoria."

"You're _both_ mentally challenged," Astoria hisses, pushing out of her seat heatedly. "I can't wait until Draco and Blaise come to their senses and drop the both of you," she flounces off, nose pointed in the air.

"God, I _hate_ that girl," Ginny says. "I can't wait till her sister comes back and I can—"

"Easy, girl," I laugh. "You won't be doing anything to Daphne, okay? You're already in enough trouble."

"I wouldn't mind another month of detention if it means I can be the one to break the news to her about yours and Malfoy's baby."

"Really? Aren't you stressed about not being able to play Quidditch? About having to spend like three hours with Snape or McGonagall every evening?"

"I don't even care," she tells me darkly. "I just have to be the one to tell her."

"Don't worry, Gin," I say. "I'll make sure everyone's there when _I_ tell her."

"Please do."

"So, why aren't you holed up in some detention?" I question casually.

"I was with Luna in nearly all my lessons, she keeps me level headed."

"Ah, I see."

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Extra Transfiguration," I supply.

"What about Pansy? She's normally free."

"No, she's doing extra Potions."

"What about Blaise and Millicent? Still arguing over me?" She grins.

"You're despicable," I giggle. "And no, actually, they're still friends."

"That's not what Blaise told me," she winks.

"What?"

"You know he and I hang out sometimes, play a bit of after hours Quidditch, meet up in the kitchens, we have a good tickling match—" she winks. "Etcetera etcetera," Ginny explains breezily.

"Instead of entertaining his feelings like the witch you are, why don't you encourage him to act on his feelings for Milli," I respond, curtly.

"You're not _really_ blaming _me_, are you?" Ginny exclaims, far too loudly.

"A bit louder, Gin, Aquila didn't quite make out what you said," I comment dryly.

"Answer my question," she demands. "Are you saying I should try to convince Blaise to be with Milli?"

"All I'm saying Gin, is that when you and him hang out together, you shouldn't flirt, you should—"

"Are you completely forgetting the fact that I've barely been friends with him four days?" She interjects hotly.

"No, but, you seem to be the only person he talks to anymore," I defend.

"Because I'm the only one who'll listen!" Ginny yells. "You're supposed to be his best friend, you, Parkinson and that _boyfriend_ of yours! But you're all so wrapped up in yourselves, you're all forgetting about him!"

"_Sorry,_ if I'm slightly excited about being with the love of my life again! And his best friend is Milli, not _me_."

"Oh, _wow_," Ginny breathes unbelievingly. "Are you thick, or something? Can you not see that they're constantly walking on eggshells around each other? You're suppsed to know him, Hermione, I mean, you guys were so close last year, and now you've just abandoned him for _Malfoy_! You've abandoned _everyone_ for Malfoy except that fucking Parkinson, who literally glues herself onto you!"

In my shock at her words, I pause and notice the stares we've attracted, normally I'd flush and hurry out, but I don't now, nobody, _nobody_ will blame me for spending time with my boyfriend.

"You know what it's like being in a relationship, you and Harry used to go off all the time!"

"We never neglected you or Ron!"

"It was different for you guys! I have at least five different people all demanding time with me, and none of them get along with each other!"

"You're so wrapped up in your _family_, I'm surprised you even noticed."

"I don't get what you want me to do! I'm not going to give up time with Draco for _you_—" the words are out of my mouth before I can take them back, even I can see I've gone too far.

"You self centred _bitch_," she whispers fiercly. "I give up so much time with Harry to come see you and put up with your _prick_ of a boyfriend and _whore_ of a best friend, but I guess that doesn't matter, does it?"

"_Don't_ call him a prick," I say firmly. "And Pansy's no more a whore than you were."

"_Merlin_—can you not see what he's done to you? When would you have ever called me a whore? We're supposed to be friends, Hermione, and he's fucking destroying you!"

"He's not!"

"You've barely been with him six months and you're already _knocked_ up and falling behind in classes!"

Cutlery clatters to the floor, creating a loud, ominous bang, I vaguely notice a small child quickly fleeing the Hall in my anger.

"You're just jealous," I respond harshly. "Jealous that Harry doesn't want to fuck you. That he would rather play Quidditch with _Ron_ at Lunch, than spend it with you."

Her lip twitches and her hand instinctively flies for her wand in her pocket—I subtley finger mine too. We remain silent, eyeing each other readily, the entire Hall following suit. It's surprising that no teachers have come to our aid.

"Look at you," she snarls. "Selling out your friend who stood by you for six years just because some _man whore_ decided to spare you a second glance."

"Don't _ever_ speak about him like that."

"Why not, Hermione? He's said worse to me over the years, worse to me over the past week, why haven't you humiliated _him_ in front of the whole school yet?"

I stay silent in absense of an answer. Draco's just Draco, he wasn't being hateful or mean, he was just being honest. _I love him._

"Maybe because what he says is true," I reply.

"You're lucky you're pregnant, or else I _swear_ I would've fucking _crucio'd_ you by now," she growls.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends?" I mock her. "You will never, _ever_, come before Draco or the twins. _Ever_. Don't ever speak bad about him in my presence—ever."

"What's your fucking obsession with him? He's a crooked, prejudice, _slut_, who's slept in more beds than a fucking—a _fucking_—_I don't even know!_ You act like he owns your or something! What the fuck has he done to you?"

Before I can respond, people come flying into the heat filled room. No teachers, though, thankfully.

"Granger!" His voice yells.

"See?" Ginny laughs mirthlessly. "He can't even say your _name_—" she says. "He's no good, Hermione, and you trying to force yourself to change for him is stupid and pathetic—" his arms clutch at my waist, and Milli and Blaise run to my side too. "You're a _Gryffindor_, Hermione, however much you want to deny it. And he's not sacrificing anything for you, so why are you giving up everything? Like he's your God, or something? Why do you do everything he says, no questions asked? Are you that desperate for a guy to like you? Or maybe you're just afraid he might leave you with your bastard twins!"

Gasps erupt all over the room. Even Blaise, Milli and Draco are stunned—I would be too, hours ago, Ginny and I were the best of friends.

"Ginny—" Blaise begins unsurely.

"Don't fucking talk to me," she snaps. "_Hermione_, you're _best friend_, has warned me to stay away from you, to not _lead you on_," she sneers.

"Wha—"

"Weasley," Draco finally warns. "Stop. _Now_."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Malfoy, you don't tell me what to do," she retorts. "In answer to your question, Blaise, Hermione blames me for you and Milli not fucking each other yet, so for that, _I apologise_."

"What are you talking about, Red?" Milli questions.

"Not here, Ginny, have a bit of class," I say.

"She's just looking out for you, Blaise, making sure everyone fits into her perfect little world that only Malfoy manages to exist in."

"I'm leaving," I announce.

"Don't want to dear old _Draco_ to hear the truth? That he's practially changed you into a bitch who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but him? You don't even care about yourself anymore, your grades are slipping, you barely ever eat, you don't do anything but miss him or _fuck_ him—"

"Easy, Ginger, watch how you speak about my best friend—" Blaise starts.

"It's so sad that you all think she even cares about you, because she doesn't! Does she even know what you're going through with your mum, Blaise? Or that you're—"

"Shut up, Ginny," Blaise tells her lowly.

"What?" I whipser. "What's going on Blaise?"

"Finally remembered his name? Fuck it, I'm done arguing with you. I came here to keep you company, even though I could be planning my _wedding_ or watching my _fiancé_ play, but you don't care because I'm not _him_! _God_, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of watching you do this to yourself! By the way, Mum wants to speak to you, she sent you a few letters too, congratulating you on the babies, but I guess you're too busy organising your _dinners_ with _his_ parents," and with that, Ginny storms out the hall, her various papers whirling up in the air behind her.

I exhale heavily, rage colouring my vision, a pound beginning to start in my temples. Realising that everyone in here knows I'm pregnant out of wedlock, with Draco's babies, and they've all heard Ginny hurl some pretty mean things at me, I follow behind Ginny and out of the tension filled room. As soon as I'm out, I dash towards the Room of Requirement. I have to escape. I can't manage their questions, their looks, _them_.

"Hermione, wait up!" I hear Blaise shout, his steps quickening to meet me.

"Leave me alone, Blaise," I cry, running towards the magical door. Anywhere but here.

"Hermione!" He calls.

I sprint into the room—hopefully it will shut him out.

It doesn't. "What was that?" He asks me deliriously.

I glance at the plain, brown room, warm and stifling with the scent of lily's.

"What do you _think_ it was, Blaise?" I retort loudly.

"I don't _know_, Hermione!" He answers, frustrated. "Why were you arguing with Ginny?"

"Why are you calling her Ginny?" I round on him. "A week ago she was Weaslette."

"What?" He frowns. "I thought you'd like us being friends."

"It seems like she's way more than a friend," I quip.

"Are you being for real, Hermione? She's engaged," he says.

"I know," I mumble. "I know, but—but when did you start talking to her instead of _me_?" I ask quietly. "We used to be best friends."

"Hermione—" he begins, pleadingly. "Not you as well. I get enough of this from Milli."

"Because she fucking likes you, Blaise, and I can't fathom how you don't see that," I answer sharply. "Use your brain, Blaise."

"I _know_ she likes me!" He suddenly roars. "I know, but I don't want to ruin what we have. Because the last time I fell for one of my friends, she ended up breaking my heart for Malfoy."

Tears spring to my eyes and trickle down my cheek. _No, stop this, you've done nothing wrong, Hermione. Nothing._

"So it's my fault?" I barely voice.

"I'm not blaming you, Hermione, I'm just saying that I'm afraid to ruin things again. I like Milli, she's amazing, she's almost _perfect_, and if we start dating, and it goes bad again—"

"But it won't, Blaise," I interrupt. "Milli's not me, she's—she's Milli. She became your friend for completely different reasons than me, she doesn't take advantage of you, like I did, she appreciates how great you are, and she enjoys your company, Blaise. She's not me, she's not going to—going to choose anyone over you."

Blaise stares at his feet intently for a few moments, and I take a moment to clear my mind and dull the throb in the side of my head. It's alright, it's over, she's gone, and he's, he's—

"I love you, Hermione." My pulse quickens momentarily. "You just—just amaze me. It took me so long to fully get over you, so _fucking_ long—" he hesitates. "You wouldn't even speak to me, and that made it so much harder. It was Milli who let me curse her into oblivion and pretend it was you. She was always there, smiling, laughing, and—and one time, one time we kissed and I swear I heard you say Draco, like you did that last time. And I pulled away from her and she didn't even get mad, she just sorta cried and hugged me, and we we just sat there for hours and I finally said I didn't love Hermione anymore and she asked me if I wanted to play Quidditch, like any normal day," his voice is pensive and edgy.

"How do you feel about that, Blaise?" I inquire calmly.

"I feel like she just sees me as a friend, Hermione," he answers, equally calm. "She laughs and jokes with everyone, it doesn't make me feel special."

"Blaise," I implore. "You know that's not true."

"But I don't, Hermione, I really don't," he sighs.

"Ask her out, Blaise."

"You think I should?" His eyes wide and innocent.

"I really do. And I promise that if it doesn't work out, I'll be your friend. I'll be here for you, Blaise," I clasp his fiddly fingers in mine, and force him to look at me.

"I will—I'm gonna—gonna go find her," he stutters.

"Wait—" I halt him. "What Ginny said... Is it—is it true? Have I really been... acting like that?"

"You're in love," he states simply. "It's fine to be a bit wrapped up in yourself, especially since you're both so happy about Abraxas and Aquila. But—" he sighs. "You used to be so caring, you used to make time for me before, even if it meant upsetting Draco. I miss that. I have Milli, she's great, but, you're like my voice of reason."

"Oh," I mouth. "Do you think I'm blowing everyone off for him?"

"Yes," he replies quickly. "You are. But Ginny is really more annoyed at the fact that she's been replaced. Because you do make time for her, but—you're just different, Hermione."

"I just—I just don't want to upset him again, Blaise. I don't want what happened at Christmas to happen again. But I can see it. Everything Ginny said—about me selling out my Housemates, I can see myself doing and I can't stop. I don't even _want_ to stop. I just—I don't know."

"I think you need to do what makes you happy, Hermione. You're really stressed right now and that can't be doing wonders for the babies. And, Ginny, although her hearts in the right place, she was totally out of order telling the whole school about the pregnancy and saying that shit about Draco. And I'll make sure she knows it."

_Fuck_. I'd forgotten that the _entire school_ must know about the pregnancy by now. "I'm not prepared to sacrifice Draco for Ginny."

"Then don't," comes the firm reply. "But she's right, Draco doesn't own you. Stop acting like it."

"I'll try," I promise. "Let's make a deal to spend a lunch together, just us two, every week?"

"Deal," he smiles.

"You and Milli should come shopping with me on Friday—for Narcissa's Dinner."

"_No_," he protests. "I've already been with my mum—she got invited too."

"You're going to be there too?"

"Yeah, I'm her date since she can't bring the Muggle."

"About your mum—" I say. "What was Ginny talking about when she mentioned her?"

"Nothing, really," he mumbles.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"It's not important."

"Will you tell me when it is?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be waiting then."

"Alright," he grins.

"But Blaise, I really think Ginny was right when she said I'm trying to be Slytherin. I think I _am_ too comfortable around you guys."

"We're your friends."

"But you're—"

"No, Hermione, we love you just as much as much as any of your Gryffindor friends do. Probably more. What I think she should've said is that you shouldn't sell _yourself_ out, _your_ values. You're the brightest witch of your age, Hermione, act like it."

With that, Blaise exits, planting a lingering kiss on my cheek and a friendly hug. I do hope he and Milli work out. I do hope everything works out. I do hope that Daphne nor Astoria find out about the twins. And I do hope nothing changes between Draco and I. Ginny. She just had to ruin everything. Draco doesn't own me. I admit, his words have a strangely large impact on me, and I do sacrifice time with my other friends for him, but, what can I do? I _love_ him. I'm having _his_ babies. Ginny's not a priority anymore, and the sooner she realises, the easier it will be for us to be friends again. I make time for my friends! Pansy and I spend tons of time together, and just yesterday Milli and I studied together. Yes, Blaise has been left out of the mix, but he never voiced his concerns to me. Milli did. _"I just want to spend some time with you, Hermione, we used to be best friends"_- and that's all it took for me to do something about it. I'm not a mind reader. It's _Ginny_. She just has a problem with the fact that I'm not just her best friend anymore. She's exaggerating my faults in a sad attempt to make me feel guilty about finding new friends. _I don't know._ I'm so confused and my head hurts so much. So _fucking_ much.


	24. Chapter 24

**I really dunno. Has a plan, plan's not working, so just writing fillers for now. **

* * *

><p>"Granger," he exclaims, when I finally enter our common room.<p>

I don't reply and instead throw myself into his arms. He lifts me up bridal style and carries me into his room, where we end up intwined with each other: my palms pressed up against his chest, legs between the two of his, his arms on my waist, thumbs rubbing against my abdomen.

"What do you want me to do about Weasley?" He asks after a while.

"A very big part of me wants you to curse her out of the decade—" I reply quietly. "But I know that in some warped way she's trying to look out for me, so I'm going to listen to the small, tiny Gryffindor in my head and tell you to leave her alone."

He sighs loudly. "I did warn you about spending so much time with us."

"She was saying all this stuff about you Draco," I say. "She called you all these names, and blamed you for me not spending much time with her, I couldn't just let her say all of that about you."

His lips quiver, as if he's about to cry. I lightly trace them with my fingertips, and feel drops of water slowly splash onto them.

"Shit," he mutters. "Why can't you just hate me like the rest of your House?"

"Because I love you," I answer. "I won't sacrifice you for my friends again, I won't loose you."

"The thing with Blaise was completely different; he was _in love_ with you. All your Gryffindor friends are asking is for you to not be so—so different with me."

"I thought you didn't want me spending so much time with Ginny."

"I don't," he says, "But everything she said—it seemed so true. Why do you try so hard to please me? Why do I bring out the bad in you? What will the kids be like if I'm such a bad person? God, I'm going to end up ruining three lives and—"

"Shh," I murmur. "You're not going to ruin anybody's life," I assure him. "I admit, since we got back together, I have spent less time with my friends, especially Blaise, but, we're together Draco, we have kids on the way, I can't worry about pleasing my friends anymore. They're not the ones I'm going to spend eighteen years raising children with, you are. So if I can, I will please you, and I'll happily blow of Ginny for it. Or pansy. Or Milli. It sounds cruel, but you mean so much more to me. Merlin, that sounds so cold. I just meant—"

"It's fine. I know what you meant."

"Stop worrying about them all. You don't bring the bad out in me, you make me someone that I like better than my old self. I like that I think about myself more, about what makes me happy and not the people around me. So what if you do own me, Draco? I'm yours anyways."

He stays silent and allows the tears to fall some more.

"Mine," he repeats softly.

"Yeah. If Ginny can't accept that then she won't be a part of our life: or the twins."

"So you're just going to leave them again?"

"Yes," I reply defiantly.

"I don't want you to, but I do at the same time."

"I know."

"I love you," he says.

_Thursday 5th March_

"Excellent, Hermione, ten points to Slytherin," Professor Flitwick gushes happily.

_Slytherin._

"It's Gryffindor, actually, sir," I correct him, squeamishly.

"Oh yes, my mistake," he flushes. "Ten points to _Gryffindor_ then."

"Don't worry, sir, Hermione's basically Slytherin these days," Ron says loudly, giving Pansy—who kicked him in the shin for his comment—a hard glare. "Nobody remembers she's Gryffindor anymore," he sends me glance that I think means _'especially you'_.

The bell ostentatiously rings, and I grab my stuff together hurriedly. "End of class, off you go," The Charms Professor trills. "Very good essay, by the way, Hermione, one of the best I've seen in a while," his praise causes me to stop in my tracks and mutter a 'thank's Professor'.

"It's so good to see you back on the ball again, Hermione, especially considering your condition," he adds quietly.

"Thank you, sir," I repeat.

"I just hope you know that the whole school's supporting you, Hermione. Please do carry on with the excellent work."

"I will, sir."

"Alright, off you go then," he waves me away good-naturedly. _Finally._

_The whole school's supporting you. Yeah right._ It's been a day since Ginny revealed to the whole school that I'm pregnant. Breakfast was the worst. Stepping into the Hall and having to put up with everyone's stares, having to sit with a table full off Slytherins giving me either jealous, appraising or hateful looks. Teachers muttering amongst themselves, other Houses giving me sideway glances, and then her—Ginny. I'd thought I'd be able to overlook our argument, that I wouldn't want to duel her should I be faced with her, that I'd be able to apologise for the slight neglect and move on. But I couldn't. The moment I walked in for breakfast, and felt all that hostility and tension directed towards me and remembered she was to blame for it, I wanted her blood to boil. I wanted to yell, kick, scream and curse. How fucking dare she? Tell me how much time to spend with my boyfriend? Just because her fiancé is about as loving as a boiled fish. I don't need Ginny, nor Ron, nor Camille. I have Draco, Pansy, Milli and Blaise. You'd think that Ginny would've realised that already.

"Watch where you're going," someone spits at me as I tumble into them.

An insincere apology lingering on my lips, I look up to be faced with Ron and his long ginger locks. "How about you watch your tone, Weasley," Pansy interjects, linking her arm onto mine.

"Piss off, Pansy," he retorts. "What are you, in love with her or something? Don't you have anyone else to be around."

"Shut up, Ron," I say. "Just because I'm not friends with your sister doesn't give you the right to bully Pansy."

"_Pansy_," he mocks me, meanwhile Draco quietly appears at my side. "Are you under the Imperio or something? Why are you selling us out for them?"

"Are you really that stupid, Ron? I mean, I know you're not the brightest bulb there is, but really? Are you forgetting when you sold me out for Camille?"

"What's going on here?" Harry frowns as he and Camille approach us, standing defensively by Ron's side.

"Just Ron being dim as usual," I say lazily.

"Don't be condescending, Granger, just because you finally finished one of your essays," Camille says.

"Hermione's ten times smarter than Weasley will ever be," Pansy counters.

"That's not the issue here," Ron grinds through gritted teeth. "The problem is you and your ex have placed some sort of curse on my friend!"

"What's so hard to understand, Weasley, about Hermione being in love with me? Being pregnant with my kids? Preferring mine and Pansy's company over yours? I'm sure she's made it perfectly where you guys stand with her, and I don't appreciate you and your siblings starting silly arguments and consequently stressing out my girlfriend and our children," Draco finally drawls.

Harry and Camille are gaping at him, while Ron shakes in anger, beginning to glow red. I take the opportunity to make it hurt.

"If that's all," I say. "I have places to be," —I don't, but I know what this comment will do to Ron, how he'll react.

"Why, Hermione? Why him and not me?" he cries. "What's so good about him?"

"Ron!" Camille shouts scoldingly.

"Why do you care, Weasley?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, Ronnie, why do you care?" Pansy echoes.

"You were supposed to be mine, Hermione," his eyes pleading and wide. "It was supposed to me and you, Harry and Gin, why did you have to leave just get pregnant for him?"

"Are you forgetting that you left me for your current girlfriend, who is, by the way, stood about a foot to the right of you."

"I didn't think you'd move on! Camille was someone new, and—and I fell for her, but you, you were supposed to wait for me, supposed to love me," he exclaims, causing Camille to sprint out of the room, Harry watching her go, torn between staying with his best friend or comforting the girl who he'd just hurt.

"You're such a fucking dick," I state lowly. "A fucking, moronic, dick."

"Hermione—"

"Stop saying my name," I say over him. "What sort of prick expects his girlfriend to wait for him while he tries out something new? You're disgusting. Disgusting."

"I miss you, Hermione, I want—," he pleads.

"I'm pregnant, Ron, tell Ginny I said thanks, by the way, for telling the whole school about it," I say wryly. "Can you not see my boyfriend stood right beside me?" I demand. "Or your girlfriend—probably ex now—not standing here anymore? You and your deluded sister need to understand that I'm not one of you anymore. I stopped being one of you when you dumped and humiliated me in front of the whole school last year. You both need to understand that you're not a priority anymore, you're not my best friends anymore, we're not family. We're housemates. That's it," I say in a clipped tone. "That's all it'll ever be."

And I walk away from him, Ron Weasley, followed by Draco and Pansy, who are probably overflowing with smugness right now.

"Pass the message onto your sister, won't you?" Pansy calls teasingly.

III

"I'll kill Weasley."

"I know you will, Draco."

"Why didn't I?" He shouts. "He was stood right in front of me! I could've immobilised Potter and finished him, right there..."

I ignore his murderous mantra, and instead turn to Blaise.

"Sometimes I really wish I was sorted into Slytherin," I say.

"You don't mean that," Blaise says easily. "You're just pissed. And rightly so, what's with the Weasleys?"

"I don't even know," I sigh. "I feel bad, but at the same time good. Hopefully they've gotten the message now."

"Hopefully," Blaise grins.

"Why are you _always_ so happy?"

"Happy is the best way to live," he informs me cheerily. "Plus, it used to annoy the hell out of Draco when we were younger, now, I just do it out of habit."

"Of course," I mutter.

"By the way, I'd watch out for Astoria," this halts Draco's chanting.

"What?"

"Apparently her parents have appealed for Daphne's return to the school, stating that it disturbs her NEWT's training, and should be returning next week or the other. I doubt that, her parents probably heard about the pregnancy and want Daphne to come get rid of it."

"She's coming back?" I ask.

"Apparently. Heard it from Crabbe. I'd suggest you introduce Hermione to the rest of them, so that no one sides with Daphne when she comes back. We wouldn't be able to protect her against a house full of angry Slytherin's," Blaise delivers this news while picking his nails absently.

"Do you find this all to boring for you, Blaise?" I demand snappily.

"Calm down, Granger, stress isn't good for the babies," he patronises me.

"Oh fuck you, Blaise," I say, crossing my arms.

"I always knew it was my kids you wanted to have—" he grins. "Who wouldn't want perfect little caramel babies to call their own—_ow_," This time I grin and give my boyfriend a hug. "No need for the shocking curse," Blaise grumbles, rubbing his neck where the curse had hit him.

"No need to tease my girlfriend," Draco retorts.

"Teasing Hermione is the only thing I know how to do," he whines, sticking his bottom lip out comically, I flip my middle finger up at him.

"Alright," he finally concedes. "I'll keep the 'you always loved me' jokes to a minimum."

"Good," I smile smugly. "So, Daphne, what are we going to do about her?"

"What Blaise said," Draco replies, sinking down into the couch next to me. "You can come up tomorow and I'll introduce you, I suppose."

"I think you should let Pansy or me do it," Blaise says. "You're not as prominent in our House as you used to be, what with all your time and efforts being spent on Hermione."

"I just led us to Quidditch victory. I'd like to think I'm prominent enough."

"Whatever you say, I'd just siggest having Pansy there too. Half the House are scared of her and the other half love her. Minus Astoria and her small group of bitches."

"I'll never get used to that. Remember when Pansy used to be so little and scared?"

"Yeah, and we had to walk her to the bathrooms and back," Blaise smiles fondly at the memory.

"And Mum would constantly write us, making sure we were keeping an eye over her."

"Ah, the memories."

"I remember once, in fourth year, Harry thought Snape was trying to poison him and he followed him all the way into the bathroom without even realising it," I suddenly pipe up. "Those detentions were some of the worst I'd seen."

"Potter always playing hero," Draco's lips curl.

"It's a wonder how you ever put up with them."

"They weren't always so bad, especially Harry, he was always great."

"Too bad he's stuck with Weaslette now," Draco says.

"Despite her obvious faults, Ginny and Harry suit each other well. I used to always hope I'd find someone who loved me as much as Harry and Ginny loved each other."

"You know those sort of comments make me want to vomit, Hermione," Blaise scowls.

"Whatever, Blaise, just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I'll have you know that I'm extremely emotionally mature. Ask Milli."

"Speaking of good old Millicent," Draco says. "What's going on between you guys?"

"Yeah. Pansy said you asked her out."

"I did," Blaise tells us. "But she said she's not ready for commitment, so I said it doesn't have to be anything serious and she said she told herself if she ever got to go out with me it had to be serious, and then she asked if I wanted to fly for a bit amd I said yes and then just like that it was as if I'd never asked her out. God, I'm sick of waiting. Do you understand how long it's been since I've seen a pair of boobs?"

"Ew, Blaise," I grimace.

"Feel sorry for you, mate," Draco says, reaching over to touch my boobs.

"Why are girls so fucking complicated? Especially the hot ones," Blaise moans.

"You think Milli's hot?" Draco questions lightly.

"Definitely. Don't you?"

"Blaise," I say, reproachfully.

"Nice boobs, I'll give her that. Eyes are cute too, they'd look better if she was blonde though."

"_Draco_!"

"What?" He frowns at me.

"Hermione's getting jealous," Blaise sings.

"I'm _not_!" I huff. "It's just—innapropriate. Milli's our friend."

"Our very hot friend," Blaise says.

"Don't tell me you're upset, Granger? If it helps, Blaise and I used to discuss how hot you were."

"How hot I _am_," I correct stoutly. "I'm still hot."

Blaise erupts into loud laughter.

"Definitely," Draco smirks, befor nuzzling my ear with hid nose. I remain stiff and unloving.

"Not for much longer. When the stomach comes in—"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Blaise."

"It's only the truth," he shrugs, still chuckling.

"I'm leaving," I announce. "You guys are such pigs."

"Where you going?" Draco asks.

"To find Pansy or Milli. I need some female company."

"When will you be back?"

"Merlin, Draco, she's not going off to Mars, you know."

"Shut up, Zabini."

"You two have fun," I call fleetingly, exiting the common room.

Walking down the halls without Draco attached to my side feels weird, I guess this is what 'space' feels like. I don't like it very much. Especially since many people—especially the Ravenclaws—are giving me judgemental glances, looking pointedly at my stomach. I'd much prefer to have Draco with me. However, I won't hide the fact that the silence and the absence of constant groping is slightly refreshing. Though I'm sure I'll miss it if I spend more time than necassary without him. As I glance to my right, I see a mass of curly blonde hair and watery brown eyes.

"Hermione," Camille says, walking up to me.

"Hello," I voice tightly.

"Ginny is sorry, you know, even though she'll never admit it. She hates herself for telling the whole school about the twins, and blames herself for pushing you even further away from us."

"That's good to know," I answer.

"Please don't be angry at her for too long, she just misses having you to herself like she used to before you hooked up with Malfoy."

"Well tell her when she realises that things will never be the way they were before Draco, she can come find me and apologise. To both of us."

"She'll never do that."

"Then I guess we'll never be friends again."

"I hope that's not true."

I sigh. "I'm sorry about Ron, Camille." And I am. Slightly.

"I always knew it was you," she says.

"It's not. It never was. Despite his usual tactless way of saying things, he did admit, he fell for you, Camille, while he was supposedly in love with me. That doesn't happen if you truly are in love with someone," it's exhausting having to help patch up Ron and Camille's relationship, although I feel marginal guilt at being the object to tear them apart, I hardly see it as my duty to help.

"He made me sound like some mistress."

"It's Ron, Camille."

"I don't think he'll ever be happy with me, Hermione, not like he was with you. I just don't feel a part of things, not when they constantly go on about the many adventures that you went on them with."

I sigh again. "Ron and I weren't happy. Ask Harry. We were miserable and constantly argued. And these adventures they're going on about are just numerous pranks that earned them immense amounts of detentions. I've seen you and Ron together, and I can assure you, me and him never shared even a quarter of that happiness."

Camille mulls over my words for a few minutes, leaving me waiting impatiently by her, tapping my foot. "Thanks, Hermione, for putting up with me."

"My pleasure," I respond sardonically.

"Here—" she hands me a small package. "It's from Harry. He told me to give it you." And then she's off, leaving me alone in the deserted hall.

Carefully, I open the package, making sure to preserve the pretty moving wrapping paper. Inside holds a smaller brown cardboard box with a note taped to it, I read the note;

_Hermione,_

_Ginny and I made this for you when we found out you were having twins. I think she got the pictures of Malfoy from Blaise then wiped his memory of it after, and some from Milli though she didn't know what they were for. There were supposed to be more pictures as we were going to give it to you at the surprise baby shower she was organising, but I doubt that'll happen any time soon and I felt like you should have this. Ginny's sorry about what she did. I'm sorry about what she did. If anyone gives you any hassle about the babies, send them straight to me and I'll deal with them. _

_Harry._

Of course it's from Harry. Harry: ever the peacemaker.

Already annoyed with the second all-to-soon-on-behalf-of-Ginny apologies, I pry the cardboar box open.

My mouth falls open.

Inside are two baby books, one blue and one pink, with Draco and my faces on them, and an assortment of baby toys and two baby bottles. Finger trembling, I open the blue book and gasp when a holographic image of Draco and I holding hands pops up. His eyes are creased up in laughter and I'm looking at him, grinning wildly, my own eyes clearly smitten. His hair is messy and flowing in the wind, the way I like it, and not gelled up like some model. My tangly curls are for once tamed and fall below my shoulders. In the background I can vaguely make out Pansy and Milli giggling and pointing towards the camera, which Blaise is holding. I remember this day, we were all going for a walk around the surpsingly empty Quidditch pitch and Blaise decided to turn it into a photoshoot. Underneath the picture reads the words:

_Dear Abraxas, _

_Firstly, I'd like to say I'm really sorry about the name, but your mum wouldn't let me tell her otherwise about it, something to do with family traditions and whatnot. But don't worry, your aunt Ginny will create a normal nickname for you by time you go to Hogwarts. _

_Sorry about your aunt Ginny, Abraxas, she never knew when to keep her mouth shut as I'm sure you'll find out as you grow older. I'm your uncle Harry—or just Harry if you prefer. I'll probably be the one to teach you all about Quidditch, as I'm rather excellent at it, though your dad is good too. Anyways, your aunt and I made this book to show you just how in love your parents were when they were in Hogwarts, and how excited they were when they found out they were having you guys. _

_And to show you that your other aunts and uncle were sometimes half decent in their younger years, as I expect they'll be right prats when they're older. _

_Excuse your aunt Ginny, Abraxas. I'll probably be saying that a lot. _

_Okay, so, this is your mum and dad on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts—Merlin knows that three out of that group should be on brooms if they ever hope to beat the invincible Gryffindor team. _

_Ginny._

_Sorry, anyways, your uncle Blaise is holding the camera, and the two girls giggling in the distance are your other, less fun, less pretty, less—_

_Ginny._

_Aunts. The brunette is Pansy, who I'm sure you'll see a lot of during your childhood, and the almost blonde one is Milli, who will probably end up with Blaise. _

_Ginny._

_What? It's true. By the way, if you're wondering why Harry is writing my name in a scolding way, as it would be awkward to write Ginny each time rather than just say it to me, it's because he's saying this to me while a magically charmed pen writes down whatever we say. I thought it's sound more natural, this way. Extremely useful for Professor Snape's homework's too, don't worry, I'll make sure you and your sister have an infinite supply of them. _

_Hermione won't like that._

_Hermione's your mum by the way._

_Of course they'll know that Ginny._

_I'm just making sure, with Malfoy's genes you never know—_

_Ginny, you know what Hermione's like when you insult Malfoy._

_He insults me!_

_Yeah but he's their dad, you can't write bad things about him in here._

_Why not?_

_So, Abraxas, back to the very lovely picture. In the middle is your mum and dad. Your mum's obviously said something to make your dad laugh the way he is, Merlin knows what, as your dad's signature expression is a scowl, not a smile._

_Hermione brings out the happy in him._

_That she does. Your dad was hardly ever smiling during his time at Hogwarts. And he hardly ever went on walks with girls holding their hands. It wasn't until he found your mum that he started doing all the lovely things you'll probably see during your childhood and in this book. _

_I guess he loves her. _

_You say that like it's a bad thing._

_Well Malfoy wasn't my ideal match for Hermione._

_He's not too bad to her. _

_He better not be._

_Aunt Ginny and your dad don't get along as well as your other aunts might. They're both very stubborn._

_How come you're allowed to talk bad about him?_

_I'm not, it's just the truth._

_Well if we're talking truth here then I have tons to say—_

_As I said earlier on, sorry about your aunt, Abraxas. I do try very hard with her. Anyways, turn over to see more moments your parents shared in Hogwarts. _

_And remember that it was Aunt Ginny—not Pansy, that showed you your first bit of magic with this enchanted book._

_And Harry._

_Yes, and uncle Harry._

I shut the book and cry for a few moments. Ginny made this even though she despised Draco with an unflinching passion. Given, it might've been because she wanted to prove she was the better Aunt, but aside from that, it's still an amazing gift that I'm sure the twins will treasure forever and ever, and if they don't—I certainly will. The pictures that Ginny managed to pry of Blaise and God knows who else, as some of them are very private, are absolutely beautiful. I never thought Draco could look any more handsome to me, but with every turn of a page I'm proved wrong. The book is truly magnificent. I'm tempted to open Aquila's, but decide to wait until I'm with Draco so we can look through one of them together. I haven't forgiven Ginny. I'm still furious that she told the whole school about Aquila and Abraxas, and angry with her brother for trying to speak up earlier. But—I guess I'm less angry than I was five minutes ago.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay. So you guys don't like how Hermione's acting? That's cool, I'll fix it and make sure she doesn't fall out with Ginny again, but the argument was sort of necessary for her to see exactly how she's been acting, if you guys understand what I mean? Oh well, I do care about your opinions, so thanks for reviewing and letting me know how you feel. Ginny and Hermione make up here we come.**

* * *

><p>Friday 7th March<p>

I've thought about Ginny a lot these past three days. I've thought about what she said. And I've realised every word of it is right. Sure, I love Draco, and sure, I don't want the Christmas fiasco repeated, _but_, does that really entail completely ignoring all my other friends? It doesn't. And to be honest, Ginny cares about the twins, and me, just as much as everyone else. And I do care about her. The anger and hatred from earlier in the year is completely gone. Now I see Ginny as a friend again, as a best friend. I have to apologise. It's crucial that I do.

III

She's sat alone, in a very secluded area of the Library, with what I assume are wedding plans in a halo like circle around her. Taking in a deep breath, I walk over to her.

"Ginny, are you busy later?" I ask casually, slipping into the seat next to her. "Orange? Really?" I comment on one of her ideas for bridesmaid dresses. "We'll match your hair," I joke.

"Hermione?"

"Who else?"

"Y—you're talking to me?" she stammers.

"I'm your maid of honour, right? Who else is going to help you with all of this?"

"So you're not mad, anymore?"

"No, I'm not mad anymore. Both Draco and I realised that what you said was kinda true," I shrug.

"I was only looking out for you. I am sorry about saying all that stuff about Draco, he's alright, really."

"I know," I smile.

"About Ron—" she starts, squirming slightly. "He's just—I don't even know. Him and Camille are—I don't even know. Camille says she's thinking about moving back to France."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I am, Camille shouldn't be forced to move away because of Ron's idiocy.

"Camille deserves someone who knows what he wants: Ron's still a kid, he's not ready for commitment."

"I really can't make an unbiased comment on Ron and his relationships."

"True," Ginny laughs. "So—" she clears her throat. "How is everyone treating you? I mean—"

"It's fine Ginny," I assure her. "Harry and Draco sorted everyone's issue with the twins."

I grin at the memory of Draco threatening all those gossiping fifth years and instructing them to spread the word, and of Harry glaring and hexing some of the people in the Ravenclaw house for their 'looks'.

"Yeah, Harry mentioned it."

"I'm sorry for what I said about you and Harry, Gin, anyone can see he adores the ground you walk on."

"Well I hope so, look at me losing sleep over our wedding."

"How's the planning going?"

"Horribly. Mum's so annoying, Harry's always busy with the upcoming Quidditch match that I can't be a part of, and Camille's completely out of it," she groans, pulling her hand through her already messy hair.

"Need any help?"

"Well, this is the place I want for the ceremony, it's like a huge castle and it's basically so beautiful, but, I'm having trouble finding a ceremony official and booking the place because nobody's answering my owls and—_urgh_! God, I really can't do this anymore, Hermione."

She begins to cry.

"Ginny—" I say awkwardly. "Listen, it's okay, I'll do some of this stuff, okay?"

"But you have the—the t—wins," she sobs.

"Look, Pansy's dealing with everything twins, I honestly have nothing to do. Give me the names of the official's and the people. I have to talk to about the castle and I'll handle it, yeah?"

"Thanks," her smile's watery. "Here you go."

"And you want it booked for Harry's birthday, right? The thirty first?"

"Yeah, from nine to twelve. You know—in case I'm late."

"Right," I laugh. "Anything else? I can organise bridesmaid dresses too?"

"Here are my final choices, the colours you can choose from are blue and green—preferably green because you know, Harry's eyes—" she blushes. "And ask the girls which of these styles they like best, then get them to try them on and order them under my name, please."

"Right."

"Wow. Thanks for the help, Hermione, I already feel better."

"And the girls include: Luna, Camille, and?"

"Well, I don't really want anyone else. I mean, these dresses aren't cheap and I don't want to use all of his money. So just you, Luna and Camille. Make yours a bit special though, Miney, just so everyone can tell you're the maid of honour."

"Will do," I wink.

Ginny sighs in relief and resumes reading the long piece of parchment she was engrossed in before I interrupted her earlier.

"Thanks, by the way, for the gifts for Abraxas and Aquila—you know, the books. And for planning a baby shower."

"Y—you got those?"

"Harry sent them to me, he thought it would make me realise how awesome a friend you are and forgive you."

"Well, I guess he was right."

"It's amazing, Gin. They're so cute, I just—wow. I haven't even gone through them properly yet, I want to wait till they're born."

"The pictures were hard to get. There's only so many memory charms I can cast."

"I only saw the first one, of me and Draco."

"Oh, so you only looked in Abraxas'?"

"Yeah, just the first page, why are they different?"

"Slightly. Harry gave me more freedom in Aquila's because he thought she'd like my words of wisdom."

"I see."

"How's Draco?"

"Do you even care?"

"Of course—" she answers quickly. "Well, I do. I've just not seen him around lately."

"He's away at his parents. His mum's having this dinner tomorrow, but her mum's ill, so he's helping his dad organise things."

"When did he leave?"

"On Thursday."

"So you've been alone for two days?" She gasps.

"I've hardly been alone, what with Pansy, Milli and Blaise around twenty four seven. Pansy even spent the night with me, in case anything happened. It was a bit weird, I'm used to sleeping like half naked, and then Draco—" I break of into an embarrassed giggle. "Never mind. It was just weird because it wasn't Draco."

"Oh, Hermione, you naughty girl!" She laughs. "Isn't it weird—having sex when you're pregnant?"

"Even if it was, it's not like that would stop him. He's fucking relentless."

"_Eurgh_," she shudders. "Imagining Draco in bed is like imagining Ron in bed. Sickening."

"That's weird," I frown. "You used to comment on how hot it would be."

"I dunno," she says. "He's like your husband now, and you're like my sister, so it's like imagining my brother having sex."

"Well that would be weird," I agree, secretly glowing at her regarding me as a sister.

"So we're friends again?"

"More than friends," I smile warmly. "Sisters," and we are, or as close as you can get.

"I guess now I'll _have_ to make up with Draco and Pansy."

"That would probably help. Just bring up Ron and you can all bond with your hatred for his stupidity."

"Noted."

"Anyways, I'm gonna get going. Pansy's waiting for me."

"Alright, see ya."

"Do you wanna come?"

"Can I? I mean, won't Blaise and that be there?"

"C'mon, it'll be the first step to us all being friends," I coax.

"Alright," she sighs. "Let's go."

"Plus," I say. "If you and Pansy hit it off, she's amazing with this planning shit."


End file.
